Stay Young
by Zeldore
Summary: Le lycée. Un lieu rempli d'espoirs et d'hormones. Claire, Fang, Cid et tous les autes en savent quelque chose : Le lycée, c'est leur quotidien. Le lycée, c'est leur calvaire, c'est leur royaume, c'est leur chance.
1. Introduction

**Cette fic, c'est le fruit de plusieurs nuits d'écriture, de quelques belles crises de rire, et d'une bonne dose de vécu. J'espère qu'elle vous rappellera des souvenirs et vous tirera des sourires.**

 **Le lycée, c'est grand, c'est plein de vie, il me manquait des personnages. J'ai pioché dans FF7, et le texte contient de nombreux clins d'œil à cet opus. A vous de les retrouver !**

 **Light, Fang, Hope & Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, et j'ai changé leurs histoires. Attendez-vous à des OOC.**

 **Dans cette histoire, pas de méchants, pas de gentils, juste la vie, et la vie, c'est parfois compliqué.**

Fang avait bu bien plus que de raison ce soir-là. Caius Ballad fêtait ses 18 ans, et il avait marqué l'occasion en organisant la plus grosse soirée de l'automne. En tant que reine incontestée du lycée, elle avait été la première invitée.  
Fang était LA fille. C'était celle que toutes voulaient pour amie, et avec qui tous voulaient sortir. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de râteaux qu'elle avait mis, ni le nombre de couples qu'elle avait brisé. Chacun de ses souhaits se transformait en ordre. Elle avait sa propre cour. Des gens prêts à se plier en quatre pour qu'elle daigne leur adresser un regard. Oui, elle était une reine. Et le lycée était sa ruche. Fang était un habile mélange de sensualité, d'arrogance, de charisme et d'audace. Elle était aimée, détestée, et par-dessus tout admirée. Mais ce soir là, Fang était surtout bourrée.

Elle avait tranquillement commencé la fête par un verre de malibu-orange. Elle l'avait siroté tout en posant un regard critique sur la tenue des autres invités et en discutant avec le roi de la soirée. Ensuite il y avait eu un concours. Celui qui arriverait à boire sa bouteille de bière le plus vite possible. Sur la cinquantaine d'invités présents, une quinzaine avait tenté le jeu. Fang en faisait partie. Elle n'avait pas gagné, mais ça n'avait pas empêcher sa bouteille de finir vide. Ils avaient ensuite enchaîné avec des tequila paf. Le principe était simple. D'abord lécher du sel, puis avaler une gorgée de tequila et finir en mordant dans un citron. Le tout faisait un mélange à la fois acide et brûlant dans la bouche qui en faisait grimacer plus d'un. Des amateurs, avait pensé Fang.

C'était à partir de là qu'elle avait perdu le compte des verres.

Après il y avait eu de la musique. Caius vivait dans une immense maison victorienne. Elle était assez ancienne, mais il avait aménagé le rez-de-chaussée pour en faire une parfaite piste de danse. Pour la fête, il avait réussi à se procurer de grosses enceintes qui parvenaient même à faire vibrer le plafond. La jeune femme avait entendu dire qu'il les avaient empruntées à une boîte de nuit. Fang s'était alors déchaînée. Elle n'avait fait qu'une pause entre deux musiques pour boire un verre de jet 31.

Le fait que mélanger ainsi les alcools n'était pas du tout une bonne idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Ensuite il y avait eu un slow. Avec qui avait-elle dansé dessus? Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Elle se rappelait en revanche très bien avoir passer une longue partie de la nuit contre Cid Raines, le beau capitaine de l'équipe de hockey du lycée. Quand elle avait fini par décoller ses lèvres des siennes, elle s'était éloignée. Sa tête tournait déjà et elle avait les joues en feu. Elle était alors arrivée au milieu d'une bande de garçons qui alignaient des shooters. Parmi eux elle se souvenait avoir reconnu Gadot et Caius, le maître de la nuit, bien éméché. Comme il n'y avait pas une seule femme pour concurrencer la gente masculine, elle s'était imposée et avait exiger de "participer à leur mascarade". Personne n'avait osé émettre de commentaire. On lui avait donc servi une dizaine de shooters comme aux autres.

Tels des coureurs avant le départ, ils s'étaient tous regardés dans les yeux, se défiant du regard, puis quelqu'un avait donné le signal du départ. Ils avaient alors d'un même mouvement saisi leurs verres et bu d'une traite leur contenu, avant d'attraper le suivant et d'enchaîner. Fang avait vu du coin de l'œil Gadot s'étouffer avec son quatrième. Puis ça avait été au tour de Maqui de s'arrêter quand de l'alcool lui était rentré dans le nez à cause d'un geste trop brusque. Elle avait fini ses dix verres en moins d'une minute. Avait-elle terminé première ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait à peine eu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait des gens qui lui avaient crié des encouragements tout au long de l'échange. Mais elle aurait été incapable de dire qui.

Fang avait gardé l'alcool dans son estomac une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller le recracher dans les toilettes. Pas abattue pour autant, elle avait participé ainsi à un deuxième jeu. Il avait eu le même résultat que le premier. Fang s'était alors essuyée la bouche très dignement avant de se décider à aller prendre l'air un moment. Sa vision n'était pas nette et ses pas mal assurés. L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit du bien.

Une fois passée dans le grand jardin de Caius, elle avait entrepris d'en faire le tour. Elle s'était donc aventurée dans l'herbe. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que ses chaussures à talons se faisaient la malle avec le peu de lucidité qu'elle avait encore.

Elle avait finit par atteindre la barrière en bois blanche qui lui délimitait la maison de son ami, et qui lui arrivait à hauteur du menton. Fang s'était alors demandée si elle arriverait à passer par-dessus. Dans son esprit embrumé, elle avait donc saisi les planches d'une poigne qui se voulait affirmée, avant de jeter sa jambe droite par-dessus. Elle avait réussi à s'agripper un instant, en suspension dans une position ridicule, avant de donner un grand coup de rein qui lui avait permis de se placer à plat ventre sur la mince barrière. Son corps avait alors hésité entre basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il avait finalement opté pour une troisième option : s'écraser misérablement sur le sol. La jeune femme était restée allongée par terre un longue minute, légèrement sonnée, avant de se redresser sur les coudes et de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait réussi à franchir la barrière. Elle avait éclaté d'un rire un peu fou. Elle se sentait puissante cette nuit. Plus rien ne lui résistait. Rien ne lui avait jamais résisté en réalité.

Se redressant, elle avait tangué légèrement sur ses jambes avant de parvenir à se stabiliser. Le nouveau jardin était bien plus petit que celui de son ami. Tout comme la maison. Elle l'avait traversé à grands pas avant de se retrouver confrontée à une nouvelle frontière. Comme un défi, celle-ci se dressait entre les deux propriétés voisines. Fang l'avait escaladée de la même manière. Pliant son corps à ses désirs de la même façon qu'elle parvenait à tout faire plier. A nouveau elle était passée de l'autre côté. Cette fois, elle s'était écorchée les genoux et les coudes en retombant. Elle avait senti du sang tâcher ses vêtements, mais elle n'avait ressenti aucune forme de douleur. Elle était invincible. Elle avait franchi de la même manière une bonne dizaine de jardins, sans que personne ne l'arrête, et sans que rien ne l'empêche d'avancer. Elle s'était finalement arrêtée devant un mur plus grand que les autres.

.

Fang contempla cet ultime défi comme si elle jaugeait un ennemi. Elle posa ses mains égratignées sur la mur, et ferma les yeux, comme pour le ressentir. Elle prit un moment pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit sans que celui-ci n'arrive à lui faire perdre la sensation de force qu'elle ressentait. Grisante. Voilà comment elle définirait cette sensation. Rouvrant les paupières, elle se ramassa sur elle-même pour bondir et détendit brutalement ses muscles dans un saut prodigieux. Elle ne fit que s'écraser le visage contre le crépis. Elle grimaça devant le choc, mais ne ressentit toujours aucune douleur. Elle avait réussi à crocheter le haut du mur. Fang souffla bruyamment et à la force des poignets essaya de se hisser jusqu'en haut. Elle prit appui sur le mur avec ses pieds nus et d'un nouveau bond, elle parvint à faire passer son torse au niveau de ses mains. Elle expira une nouvelle fois, bloqua ses abdominaux et tira pour faire passer le reste de son corps. Elle se maintint en équilibre précaire une dizaine de secondes avant de basculer sur le côté. La chute ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le dos et eut le souffle coupé par le choc. Elle poussa un grognement et n'essaya pas de se relever. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle fut prise d'une envie d'éclater de rire, mais ses poumons toujours privés d'air ne lui permirent que d'émettre un vague son étouffé.

Elle en était toujours à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un pousser un juron qui fut vite suivi d'une flopée d'autres. Fang sentit des pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui l'empêchait de savourer tranquillement sa victoire, mais n'aperçut que les chaussures de l'individu, et le bas de son pantalon. La personne s'avançait à grands pas rageurs vers elle. Les bras en croix, Fang n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Sa poitrine se levait et se baissait dans un rythme saccadé, preuve que ses poumons avaient réussi à fonctionner de nouveau. On s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et elle tourna de nouveau le visage vers le ciel pour tenter de distinguer celui qui la dérangeait impunément.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, bordel ... marmonna une voix que la lycéenne avait bien du mal à identifier.

Puis soudain, comme si ses yeux avaient enfin réussi à faire le point, elle discerna la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait des longs cheveux rosés, ramenés sur une épaule. Des mèches plus courtes sur le devant rebiquaient autour d'un visage d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Les yeux de Fang descendirent ensuite jusqu'à croiser ceux de son interlocutrice. Deux orbes d'un bleu glacé et furieux.

\- Yun ?! s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en la reconnaissant.

\- Salut, répondit Fang tant bien que mal en essayant de se redresser.

Claire posa instinctivement sa main dans le dos de la lycéenne pour l'empêcher de retomber sur le sol comme elle semblait sur le point de le faire, et la dévisagea avec un air ahuri.

\- Putain on peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?! ragea-t'elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

\- Et bien ça se voit non ? Je m'entraîne pour les Jeux Olympiques, répliqua la reine de lycée en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu pues l'alcool Yun, grimaça Lightning en mettant un espace entre elles.

La blonde jeta un œil autour d'elle en se passant une main sur le visage. Est-ce que le monde entier avait décidé de se liguer contre elle ? Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que Fang fabriquait chez elle ? Qu'allait-elle faire de cette fille à moitié saoule ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle choisi d'atterrir dans son jardin ?

Soupirant elle posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits et remarqua deux choses. D'une, elle était toute écorchée, de deux, elle n'avait pas de chaussures. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour additionner deux et deux. Caius Ballad vivait dans la même rue qu'elle. Il fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui. De toute évidence, Fang y était, elle avait bu, et elle s'était retrouvée dans son jardin. Point. Claire se redressa, et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une douzaine de maisons entre la sienne et celle de Caius. Yun n'avait tout de même pas escaladé de la même façon toutes les barrières, si ?

A en juger par l'état dans lequel cette dernière se trouvait, si.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la lycéenne allongée au pied de son mur toute la nuit, bien que l'idée soit tentante. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de la faire rentrer dans sa maison. Maugréant et pestant contre le sort, elle saisit Fang à bras le corps et la remit debout avec une force impressionnante.

\- Héééé oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je te jette hors de chez moi, à ton avis ! rétorqua la jeune femme en aidant Fang à marcher.

\- Quoi ? Tu me mets dehors ? Tu sais que j'ai pourri la vie de gens pour moins que ça F-Farron?

\- C'est ça, en attendant, casse-toi.

Elle traîna Fang jusqu'au portail qui permettait l'accès à son jardin et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied avant de pousser la reine du lycée en dehors de sa propriété. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre un instant, privée de celle qui la maintenait debout avant d'arriver à se stabiliser. Elle se tourna alors vers Claire, qui l'avait aidée, avec un regard furieux en posant une main sur sa taille dans une posture insolente, et en fronçant les sourcils. Dans son esprit embrouillé, elle tenta vainement de former une phrase bien acide et menaçante à lui envoyer avant de partir dans la plus grande des dignités.

Nullement impressionnée, Lightning lui fit face de l'autre côté du portail en se tenant bien droite et en croisant les bras. Elle se défièrent mutuellement du regard pendant un moment, puis l'alcool reprit ses droits, et la vision de Fang se troubla. Voyant que la jeune femme était sur le point de s'écrouler, Claire eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Une nouvelle fois, elle soutint la reine du lycée et se mit à marmonner toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait.

\- Okay, c'est bon je te ramène jusque chez Caius, grogna la jeune femme en passant son bras autour de la taille de Fang.

Abandonnant son idée de départ d'envoyer promener la blonde, Fang préféra s'appuyer complètement sur elle et se laissa presque porter. Elles marchèrent en silence, et Lightning en profita pour observer les jardins alentour à la recherche d'une trace du passage de la lycéenne. Avec le faible éclairage de la rue , elle n'en trouva pas. Elle serra un peu plus fort les dents lorsqu'elle sentit le nez de Fang se nicher dans son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait bordel ? Elle ne s'était quand même pas endormie en marchant si ? Tournant brusquement le visage vers la fautive, elle failli lui donner un coup de tête. Son regard bleu assassin croisa celui vert joueur et complètement alcoolisé de Fang, et elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues de colère. Heureusement il ne faisait pas assez clair pour que l'autre ne le remarque.

Plus jamais elle n'aiderait cette fille. Plus jamais elle n'aiderait qui que ce soit en fait.

Quand elle ne furent qu'à deux maisons de celle de Caius, Claire commença à entendre la musique. De la techno au rythme très marqué qui faisait presque vibrer le sol. Elle eut pitié des voisins. Mais quand on était Caius Ballad, fils du maire, elle supposait qu'on ne craignait pas les plaintes.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la maison du garçon et Claire fit mine de relâcher son fardeau mais celui-ci se cramponnait fermement à son cou. Alors qu'elle allait se dégager violemment et insulter copieusement Fang, Lightning fut coupée dans son élan par deux lycéens qui arrivaient en courant dans leur direction. Un garçon et une fille. Chacun d'eux tenait une bouteille de chantilly dans les mains et tentait d'asperger l'autre avec. Jusque là, cette scène était déjà totalement incongrue, mais ce qui perturba le plus Claire fut non pas la bataille de crème fouettée, mais le fait que tout les deux étaient en sous vêtements.

Hébétée, la jeune femme les regarda passer devant elles en courant et riant sans qu'ils ne leur prêtent la moindre attention avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un jardin voisin. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie d'aller chez les gens comme ça ? La bouche entrouverte, les sourcils levés d'étonnement, Lightning dirigea son regard vers la maison. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées. A travers les fenêtres, elle ne vit pas grand chose mais distingua quand même des formes en mouvement. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il se passait là-bas à cet instant. Claire regarda tour à tour la porte d'entrée, le portail par lequel avaient disparu les deux adolescents et la jeune femme toujours accrochée à son cou. Elle soupira et, regrettant d'avance ses paroles, elle lança :

\- Bon allez, je te ramène chez toi.

Fang eut un sourire et leva le poing en l'air dans une imitation grotesque de Superman pour une raison parfaitement obscure. Elle se laissa ensuite emporter par Claire pendant que sa tête dodelinait. Sa vision troublée, elle préféra fermer les yeux. Elle profitait outrageusement de la situation et n'en éprouva pas la moindre gêne. Dans l'incohérence de ses pensées, elle chercha à mettre un nom sur le parfum que dégageait la peau de Lightning. Mais rien ne lui vint. En tout cas ça sentait bon. Elle aurait presque eut envie de la croquer mais elle se retint, estimant qu'elle allait probablement recevoir des coups si elle s'y essayait .

Elle remarqua que Claire avait les épaules complètement crispées, ça lui donna envie de rire. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Claire. Et elles étaient dans la même classe ! Enfin ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance estima-t-elle. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à s'éclaircir un peu les idées avant de retourner danser. Sans doute Cid l'attendait-il impatiemment. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, perdue comme elle était dans ses pensées sans queue ni tête, elles arrivèrent devant la porte de sa maison. Fang ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son épaule.

\- Mmh ? Marmonna-t-elle

\- On y est Yun, où sont tes clés ? murmura Lightning.

\- C'est ouvert, répondit la reine du lycée, mais pourquoi tu chuchotes ? IL N'Y A PERSONNE TU SAIS ? s'égosilla-t-elle.

Claire plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la reine du lycée pour l'empêcher de réveiller tout le quartier et surtout pour garder le reste de son audition intacte. Une nouvelle vague de jurons lui brûla les lèvres, et elle en laissa échapper quelques uns avant de tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et la blonde aida Fang à pénétrer à l'intérieur. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Lightning tâtonna sur le mur quelques instants à la recherche d'un interrupteur, puis n'en trouvant pas elle soupira d'agacement. Fang, à moitié avachie sur elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

\- De quel côté est ta chambre ?

\- En haut des escaliers.

Claire sentit le découragement la gagner. Des escaliers. Un instant elle fut tentée de simplement laisser la brune se débrouiller à partir d'ici et de renter chez elle. Mais au moment où elle allait passer de la théorie à la pratique, Fang se mit en marche, tout en gardant ses bras serrés autour de Lightning. Qui eut cru qu'elle aurait autant de poigne, surtout dans son état plus que lamentable ? Claire la laissa donc les guider dans l'obscurité, continuant à maudire cette soirée en son for intérieur.

Elle buta contre la première marche et failli tomber, ce qui aurait surement entraîné Fang dans sa chute, mais la blonde parvint à se rattraper au dernier moment. Grimper les escaliers se révéla être un travail lent et laborieux, qu'elle failli laisser tomber lorsque Fang les stoppa brusquement et sans raison en plein milieu de la montée.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Claire sur un ton qui laissa parfaitement transparaître son irritation.

\- Attends ! murmura la brune.

Il y eut une poignée de secondes de silence pendant laquelle Lightning tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect qui aurait pu justifier leur arrêt. Elle n'entendit rien, pas plus qu'elle ne voyait quoique ce soit dans la pénombre ambiante. Elle sentit sa frustration et sa colère monter d'un nouveau cran, atteignant un seuil critique.

\- Voilà, c'est bon, affirma Fang.

Et elle reprit son ascention comme si de rien était, trainant une Claire bouillant de rage . Un peu essoufflées, elles finirent par atteindre le haut des marches. Lightning prit une petite pause, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les portes, avide de se débarasser de Fang. Cette dernière en profita alors pour appuyer sur un interrupteur qui déversa une lumière vive dans le couloir. La luminosité leur brûla les yeux.

La reine du lycée poussa un grognement et marmonna :

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Même si Claire ne savait pas si elle s'adressait à elle ou à l'ampoule, elle leva les yeux aux ciel et serra les dents. Elle tira ensuite la jeune femme jusqu'à une porte blanche et trouva cette fois l'interrupteur par ses propres moyens. La chambre était spacieuse, mais Ligthning s'en contre-fichait, et ne prit pas la peine de détailler l'endroit. Elle se contenta donc de pousser la brune en direction de son lit. Celle-ci fit quelques pas chancelants avant de s'écraser lamentablement contre son oreiller. Elle garda la position un moment, pendant lequel Claire hésita entre partir ou s'assurer que Fang était toujours en vie. Elle n'eut pas à faire ce choix. La lycéenne poussa un grognement et se retourna, lui envoyant au passage un regard noir.

\- T'es toujours là ?

La blonde soupira avec énervement, et se détourna de la scène, avec la ferme intention de retourner chez elle et d'effacer l'existence de la reine du lycée de son esprit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'escalier, elle entendit cependant distinctement la voix de Fang :

\- Et la lumière !

Claire dut se faire violence pour ne pas retourner dans la chambre lui coller une baffe. Elle respira profondément, et continua son chemin, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Ne me remercie pas surtout ... Maugréa-t-elle en dévalant les marches.

Elle quitta rapidement la demeure, se demandant un instant où pouvaient bien être les parents de la brune. Soit ils avaient un sommeil de plomb pour ne rien avoir entendu -et étaient complètement inconscients de laisser Fang aller à l'anniversaire de Caius-, soit ils n'étaient pas là. Claire secoua la tête. Après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle fit le chemin inverse à pas énergiques, lança au passage un regard désapprobateur en direction de la maison de Caius, et regagna son jardin. Le trajet qu'elle avait mis facilement un quart d'heure à effectuer avec la larve qu'était Fang venait de lui prendre en tout et pour tout trois minutes.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la terrasse où elle avait laissé son livre lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée vers Fang un peu plus tôt et le récupéra. Elle en profita pour balayer le jardin du regard, cherchant un éventuel autre fêtard perdu, mais ne vit rien. Tant mieux, elle ne se serait surement pas montrée aussi clémente cette fois-ci.

En y réfléchissant, Claire pensait n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi bizarre de toute sa vie. Elle avait commencé par entendre un bruit sourd, puis des halètements, comme si quelqu'un était en train de courir. Elle avait alors levé les yeux de son bouquin, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit, avant de soudain apercevoir une tête qui dépassait de son mur.

C'était tellement étrange, tellement inconcevable, que la blonde était restée figée tandis que cet individu se hissait difficilement en haut de la barrière de pierre. Elle l'avait ainsi observé une poignée de secondes, son cerveau restant incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait. C'était juste avant que la forme ne se jette par terre.

Poussant un juron, Claire avait abandonné son activité pour courir vers l'individu avec l'intention de le virer de chez elle à coups de pied. Mais il s'était alors passé une chose encore plus étrange et inconcevable que la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle avait reconnu Fang Yun. La reine des abeilles dans toute sa splendeur.

Lightning secoua la tête, et décida de ranger cette soirée tout au fond de sa mémoire.

Elle ne pourrait que s'en porter mieux.


	2. Chapter 1

**Un grand merci aux reviews qui m'ont donné le sourire et m'ont mise de bonne humeur pour la journée ! C'est un plaisir de vous lire, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.  
Warning : A lire en buvant un chocolat chaud sous sa couette.**

Lorsque Fang se réveilla le lendemain, elle avait la langue pâteuse. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle prit le temps d'essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait bien pu fabriquer. Rapidement, les images de la beuverie à laquelle elle avait participé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle étouffa un grognement. Finalement, elle ne se sentait pas si mal que ça après avoir ingurgité autant d'alcool. Elle devait probablement bien tenir.

La brune se retourna sur son matelas, et aussitôt le regretta. Ce simple geste semblait avoir déclenché une réaction en chaîne dans tout son corps, et Fang se sentit vaseuse. Tout tanguait, quand bien même ses paupières étaient toujours closes. Elle posa une main sur son front, et sentit son cœur au bord des lèvres. Ok peut-être qu'elle ne tenait pas si bien que ça en fait.

La lycéenne se fit violence pour s'asseoir sur son lit et cru qu'elle allait vider son estomac. Elle respira profondément et jeta enfin un oeil autour d'elle.

Elle était dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Elle était censée dormir chez Caius. Elle fronça les sourcils en notant que sa lumière était allumée. Avait-elle été saoule à ce point ? Elle tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et attrapa la bouteille qui s'y trouvait. Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau qui lui firent du bien avant d'appuyer le plastique froid contre son front, espérant calmer sa migraine. Un nouveau haut le cœur la traversa et elle décida que le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour faire passer le mal de crâne qui lui enserrait les tempes comme un étau était de se recoucher. Ce qu'elle fit donc, même si le bref coup d'œil qu'elle avait jeté à son horloge lui indiquait qu'il était déjà plus de midi.

Elle passa donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi enroulée dans sa couette, essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas aggraver sa nausée. Elle somnola un peu, se sentant courbaturée et malade. Mille fois, elle se jura qu'elle ne boirait plus jamais, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était là que des promesses en l'air. Elle comata ainsi longuement, les bras en croix, et lorsqu'enfin elle sentit qu'elle pouvait se lever sans trop de risques, elle fit une seconde tentative.

Elle laissa ses pieds pendre un instant au-dessus du sol, avant de se décider à se mettre debout d'un geste un peu trop vif.

Fang faillit pousser un cri de douleur. Elle posa une main contre le mur pour se maintenir en équilibre et plia la jambe. La plante de son pied était complètement écorchée. Du sang séché était collé dessous. Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Laborieusement, elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain et en profita pour éteindre enfin la lumière de sa chambre.

La reine du lycée s'appuya un instant contre le l'évier et fit couler un peu d'eau sur ses mains avant de se mouiller le visage. Elle enleva ensuite les habits qu'elle portait depuis la veille avant de les jeter en boule dans un coin.

Une fois en sous vêtements, Fang alla se placer devant le miroir et écarquilla les yeux. Ses genoux, ses coudes, ses paumes et même ses tibias étaient couverts d'égratignures. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Et c'était douloureux en plus !

Fang grimaça, promettant que celui qui l'avait laissé s'amocher à ce point n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Elle enleva ensuite le reste de ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche. Elle tourna le robinet de manière à ce qu'une eau fraîche lui tombe sur le visage. Inutile de prendre le risque de faire revenir sa nausée avec de l'eau chaude. Elle retint difficilement quelques grognements lorsque le liquide atteignit ses plaies. Ca piquait !

La jeune femme frotta énergiquement ses cheveux, essayant de leur enlever cette odeur de fumée âcre qu'ils avaient et nettoya le plus délicatement qu'elle pu le sang coagulé. Finalement, une fois certaine qu'elle était présentable, elle éteignit l'eau et sortit de la cabine. Une fois lavées, les écorchures semblaient beaucoup moins impressionnantes. Fang espéra tout de même ne pas conserver de cicatrices. En tout cas, on pouvait dire que Caius avait réussi son coup.

Cette soirée avait été une tuerie.

.

Lorsqu'elle remit les pieds au lycée le matin suivant, tout le monde ne parlait que de la soirée qui avait eut lieu samedi. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été invités ressemblaient à des charognards avides de ragots et pressaient les quelques élus qui y étaient allés de leur raconter tel ou tel moment de la fête.

Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient. On disait par exemple que Caius avait fini la nuit avec non pas une, mais deux filles. Des photos circulaient entre les téléphones, montrant l'état de la maison le lendemain, et Fang regretta de ne pas être sortie de chez elle pour voir ça par elle-même. Ainsi, on distinguait sur les clichés le jardin de Caius où jonchaient çà et là des verres en plastique, des bouteilles vides ou à moitié pleines et des serpentins. Le porche typiquement victorien de sa demeure avait perdu de sa superbe enroulé de papier toilette, mais ce qui attira le plus de commérage, ce fut le soutien gorge qui avait fièrement été accroché au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

Caius avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'il n'avait pas son pareil pour faire la fête.

Comme à son habitude, Fang marchait en conquérante dans les couloirs du lycée, sa démarche chaloupée lui valait bien des regards. Faisant mine de ne pas y prêter attention, la brune ajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et repèra Vanille au loin. Celle-ci était appuyée contre un mur, des lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez.

\- Tu crois que c'est la saison pour porter ça ? l'apostropha Fang.

La rouquine tourna lentement la tête vers elle et abaissa la tête de manière à la regarder par-dessus ses verres, ce qui permit à la brune de voir les énormes cernes qu'elle essayait de cacher.

\- Je ne me suis pas bien remise de la soirée, se contenta de dire la rousse.

\- Ah oui ! tu as une tête affreuse, tu as raison, garde tes lunettes.

Pas vexée pour si peu, Vanille haussa les épaules et la jaugea un instant.

\- Toi tu es parfaite, comme toujours.

Satisfaite, Fang hocha la tête. Elles ne purent s'attarder plus longtemps dans le couloir. Déjà, la sonnerie retentissait, sommant les élèves de se rendre dans leurs classes. La brune soupira et se sépara de son amie qui était dans une classe inférieure. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle, y entra, et s'assit au fond de la pièce près de Cid et de Rygdea. Elle n'avait pas parlé au capitaine de l'équipe de hockey depuis qu'ils avaient passé la soirée l'un contre l'autre chez Caius, l'ambiance entre eux ne semblait pas tendue pour autant. Ca n'avait été qu'un jeu après tout.

Fang croisa les bras sur sa table, ne prenant pas la peine de sortir de quoi écrire et attendit simplement que le temps passe. Bien vite, leur professeur fit son entrée. Galenth Disley était un vieil homme croulant aux cheveux blancs et au visage implacable. Surnommé La Momie par les élèves, il leur menait la vie dure, n'hésitant pas à les assomer d'informations et à faire pleuvoir les punitions sur eux.

Disley ferma la porte de la salle avec violence et posa son sac qui devait avoir le même âge que lui sur son bureau, attaquant sans préambule :

\- Jeunes gens, il va falloir vous mettre au travail. Et sérieusement. Vos épreuves de fin d'année ne sont plus qu'à quelques mois et il serait temps de s'en inquiéter si j'en crois les résultats abyssaux de vos premier devoirs.

Il sortit un tas de copies de son sac pour appuyer ses dires, et balaya son auditoire du regard en s'attardant un instant sur le trio que formaient Fang, Cid et Rydgea.

\- Certains d'entre vous semblent penser que les muscles ou le nom de famille sont des éléments suffisants pour vous octroyer un emploi et une vie active. Sachez donc, bande d'ignares, que le gouffre d'inculture qui vous caractérise ne peut pas être rempli par un quelconque héritage ou quelques biceps.

Il fit une pause et se caressa le menton, attendant probablement de voir si ses mots avaient eut un effet. Comme personne ne réagissait, il soupira, comme résigné, et s'assit derrière son bureau.

\- J'espère au moins avoir réussi à allumer quelques ampoules dans l'obscurité profonde qui vous sert de cerveau. Quoiqu'il en soit nous allons accélérer la cadence cette année. A commencer par aujour-

C'est à ce moment précis que des coups brefs retentirent contre la porte. La Momie, coupée dans son élan, tourna la tête en direction du bruit et dit d'une voix rauque où perçait l'irritation :

\- Entrez !

La porte pivota alors sur ses gonds, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles et aux yeux cobalt. Celle-ci se tint bien droit, presque militairement lorsqu'elle annonça :

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis en retard.

\- En effet, murmura Disley.

Il poussa un grand soupir excédé, prenant comme témoin le reste de la classe et continua :

\- Vous voyez ? C'est exactement de ce genre de comportement perturbateur, insolent et manquant cruellement de sérieux dont je vous parlais à l'instant.

Il fit cependant un vague geste de la main en direction d'un bureau vide.

\- Allez vous asseoir mademoiselle Farron.

Claire ne se fit pas prier. Sans un regard pour les élèves qui la dévisageait, elle traversa la salle et s'assit sur une chaise libre. Ne voulant pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de son professeur, elle sortit silencieusement ses affaires et pencha la tête vers sa table, dans une mimique du parfait petit lycéen.

Une chose pourtant l'empêcha de se concentrer sur le cours que commençait à débiter Disley avec sa monotonie habituelle. Son cou la picotait, comme si elle était observée. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête en direction du fond de la salle. Sans grande surprise, elle croisa deux orbes vertes.

Les sourcils froncés, la reine du lycée la regardait comme si elle essayait de faire des liens. Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Vu l'état dans lequel elle avait ramassé la brune ce week-end, elle doutait que celle-ci se souvienne de quoi que ce soit et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne pu empêcher cependant un léger sourire narquois s'étirer sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la reine du lycée s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Fang.

Celle-ci avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle manquait quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec Claire Farron.

.

\- Allez c'est mou tout ça ! Réveillez vous les gars ! Hurla Sazh Katzroy en tapant dans ses mains.

Dans les gradins, Claire observait les joueurs de hockey évoluer sur la glace. Le bruit de leurs patins raclant la patinoire, de leurs crosses s'entrechoquant et les grognements des élèves constituait un agréable fond sonore, et elle aimait venir après les cours assister aux entraînements en travaillant. Elle tourna une page de son livre tandis que le coach lançait de nouveaux encouragements.

La jeune femme ne prêta pas particulièrement attention aux pas qui s'approchaient d'elle et ne leva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Dévisageant un instant l'intrus, elle finit par lui adresser un petit sourire.

Hope était en seconde et avait un an d'avance. Il avait encore un visage d'enfant et n'avait pas fait de poussée de croissance spectaculaire à l'inverse de ses camarades. Son visage doux lui donnait un air candide et frêle. Autant dire que dans la hiérarchie que s'amusait à mettre en place Fang Yun, le garçon était loin derrière. Pourtant il dégageait une gentillesse peu commune.

Claire le regarda rougir légèrement lorsqu'il croisa son regard et failli rouler des yeux. Vraiment, Hope était trop timide. Il restèrent silencieux un moment, observant les joueurs de hockey se jeter les uns sur les autres, et Lightning nota le visage envieux de son jeune ami.

-P ourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'intégrer l'équipe ?

Hope lui envoya un regard septique et haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le bon gabarit, annonça-t-il en désignant Cid et Rydgea qui venaient d'enlever leurs casques, puis son propre corps.

Claire fut forcée d'avouer que face à des gaillards pareil, Hope avait de fortes chances d'apprendre à voler au moindre contact. Elle dut retenir un sourire devant l'image qui s'était imposée à elle pour ne pas vexer son camarade.

\- Tu pourrais être gardien, finit-elle par dire.

Hope haussa les épaules, maussade. Il savait patiner, et adorait passer du temps avec son père sur la glace à s'entraîner à jouer au hockey. Mais c'était tout autre chose lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mesurer aux athlètes du lycée. Grands, forts, reconnus, ils n'étaient pas faits dans le même moule que lui. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les moqueries des autres s'il tentait d'intégrer l'équipe et échouait.

Sazh siffla deux fois et l'entrainement prit fin. Les joueurs chahutèrent encore un moment sur la glace avant de finalement rejoindre leur coach pour un bref débrief avant d'enfin gagner les vestiaires.

Claire les regarda s'éloigner et lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparus, se tourna vers le gamin.

\- Tu veux aller boire quelque chose ?

Lui adressant un sourire sincère, celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva. Ils quittèrent la salle d'entrainement, marchant côte à côte sans croiser âme qui vive dans le lycée, et débouchèrent dans la cour. Il était 18 heures passées et l'établissement allait bientôt fermer ses portes.

Quittant l'enceinte du bâtiment, il traversèrent quelques rues et pénétrèrent dans leur café favori. Le _Fantasy_ était l'un de ses endroits qu'affectionnaient les étudiants. Chaleureux et lumineux, il était tenu par une femme qui aurait pu être l'épouse de Disley tant son âge semblait avancé. La comparaison s'arrêtait là cependant, car elle avait l'air de poser sur chacun un air bienveillant qu'on aurait jamais vu sur le visage de la Momie.

Il commandèrent leurs boissons et allèrent s'installer sur une table en retrait, près d'une fenêtre. Il sirotèrent ainsi leurs verres, calmement, discutant encore un peu de sport jusqu'à ce que Hope dise abruptement :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

A peine ses mots eurent-ils franchis sa bouche qu'il se mit à rougir furieusement, devenant presque instantanément de la même couleur que la nappe à carreaux qui couvrait leur table. Claire eut même peur que sa déclaration ne provoque sa mort par apoplexie.

\- Hope respire !

Le garçon expira brutalement et focalisa ses yeux sur son verre, attendant probablement une réaction. Réaction qui tardait à venir. D'abord parce que la blonde ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait dire et ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être mêlée aux déboires d'un adolescent en mal d'affection. Et puis sérieusement, avait-elle la tête d'une conseillère amoureuse ?

Devant l'air atrocement gêné de Hope, elle soupira et demanda pourtant :

\- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Le garçon garda le silence, et Lightning commença à douter.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas de moi, si ?

A ses mots, Hope sembla rougir encore plus si c'était possible et leva des yeux catastrophés vers la jeune femme. Il balbutia, chercha ses mots, faillit s'étrangler, et finit par lâcher :

\- Nonnonon pas du tout !

En levant les bras comme pour prouver son innocence. Lighting eut vaguement envie de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer afin qu'il se calme, mais du se retenir. Ca n'allait surement pas être d'une très grande aide. Le garçon respira à grandes bouffées et articula :

\- Elle s'appelle Yeul.

Son aveu paru le libérer d'un poids. Franchement, tout ce cinéma pour une amourette. Claire secoua la tête et dit avec honnêteté :

-Hope, si tu comptes te déclarer à ta belle, tu as intérêt à maîtriser un peu mieux tes émotions parce que tu vas tomber dans les pommes avant d'avoir pu lui décrocher un mot, et c'est loin d'être charmant.

A ses mots, l'adolescent se figea et sembla imaginer la scène. Son visage jusqu'ici couleur tomate vira soudainement au blanc pâle.

\- Mon dieu, souffla-t-il

Lightning lui lança un regard éloquent et bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, comme si il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides ! cria le garçon.

Claire faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Elle observait désormais Hope comme s'il était fou.

\- Tu veux que moi je t'aide ?

Hope hocha vivement la tête et la lycéenne ne pu s'empêcher de rire. C'était l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'elle avait jamais entendue.

\- Hope, sais-tu combien de fois j'ai déclaré ma flamme à quelqu'un ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Aucune ! Et pour cause ! Le lycée est rempli de garçons plus stupides les uns que les autres !

Hope soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas de conseils alors ?

Lightning passa une main sur sa nuque et se mordit les lèvres. Le lycéen posait sur elle un tel regard chargé d'espoir qu'elle ne pu se résoudre à lui dire non. Elle fouilla alors dans son esprit un phrase qu'aurait pu sortir sa romantique de sœur, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle hésita alors entre balancer une proverbe fleur bleue pré-construit qui lui aurait sans doute donné envie de vomir et changer subtilement de sujet.

Heureusement l'attention du garçon fut détournée par la vieille gérante qui venait leur demander s'ils désiraient autre chose et elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre.

Autant dire qu'elle en fut soulagée.

.

Fang donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou pourtant innocent et soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Un flash-back de sa nuit de samedi lui était revenu à l'esprit lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Claire Farron plus tôt dans la journée et elle croyait se souvenir que c'était elle qui l'avait conduite chez elle. L'idée que la blonde l'ait vu dans un état pitoyable ce jour-là la gênait. Fang était beaucoup de choses, mais ce qu'elle n'était pas, c'était quelqu'un dont on se moquait. Et Farron avait eut un air ouvertement goguenard sur le visage dans la matinée, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

Elle continua son chemin réfléchissant à un moyen de confronter la jeune femme. La bonde et elle se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme la plupart des élèves du lycée. Caius, Vanille, Fang et Claire vivaient dans le même quartier résidentiel et avaient partagé les mêmes écoles depuis la maternelle. Elles avaient sans doute été amies de bac à sable, mais leurs caractères trop différents ne les avaient jamais rapprochées dans les années suivantes, si bien qu'elle ne se connaissaient finalement que du vue.

Pourtant, Claire aurait tout eu pour faire partie des amis de prédilection de le reine du lycée. Elle était belle, avait des courbes avantageuses et son côté mystérieux et inaccessible avait fait plafonner sa côte de popularité. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle n'avait jamais hésité à remettre en question les professeurs qui lui semblaient incompétents, ce qui constituait un atout indéniable aux yeux de la plupart des élèves.

Le problème était que Lightning n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour le groupe que constituait Caius, Fang, Cid et Vanille et qui était le noyau même de la monarchie sur laquelle régnait la brune.

Ils étaient la jeunesse dorée de Nautilus, secrètement enviés de tous.

Sauf de la blonde.

Et c'était au fond ce qui gênait le plus Fang. Elle ne supportait pas d'être ignorée. Parce que c'était bien ça : Claire semblait complètement indifférente.

Fang poussa la porte de sa maison et jeta un regard circulaire au salon qui s'ouvrait à elle. Personne. Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce et attrapa le morceau de papier qu'avait laissé sa mère à son intention sur la table basse. "Rentre tard, repas dans le frigo, bisous".

Elle poussa un soupir et balança son sac sur le canapé avant de s'écraser dans celui-ci, jetant aux roses la grâce qu'elle affichait en temps normal. Elle relut le post-it et ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Sa mère économisait-elle ses mots pour ne faire que des moitiés de phrases ainsi ?

Elle froissa sauvagement le message avant de le jeter sans plus de cérémonie par-dessus son épaule.

Non, Fang ne supportait pas d'être ignorée.

Et si Claire Farron se croyait supérieure à elle, alors elle allait lui montrer qu'il n'en était rien.

Sa décision prise, elle se mit à échafauder mille plans plus ingénieux les uns que les autres tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

.

Claire caressa du bout des doigts la tête d'Odin. Sa main faisait un va-et- vient machinal dans la fourrure blanche de son chat tandis que son esprit était focalisé sur un exercice de mathématiques particulièrement difficile. Elle mordilla le bout de son stylo, maudissant intérieurement son professeur. Disley lui avait donné du travail supplémentaire pour son retard. Visiblement, pour lui, un ralentissement du bus scolaire à cause d'un accrochage sur la route ne constituait pas une excuse suffisante.

La blonde avait du se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer quelques remarques acerbes. Avec cet enseignant, elle n'avait aucune chance de négocier et elle le savait. Mais quoi ? Même en le voulant elle n'aurait pas pu arriver à l'heure ! Qu'aurait-elle du faire ? Descendre du véhicule et courir ? Mieux ! Pousser le bus pour qu'il aille plus vite ? Ou peut-être menacer le chauffeur avec une équerre et le forcer à rouler sur les voitures qui étaient devant ? C'était ridicule. Sa punition était injuste.

Et cet exercice infaisable.

Lightning soupira et envoya valser son crayon en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les mains dans sa nuque. Décidément, les maths et elle n'étaient pas amies. Quant à savoir calculer une équation à trois inconnues, Claire ne voyait absolument pas à quoi ça allait bien pouvoir lui servir dans sa vie de tous les jours.

De toutes façons, la blonde n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder dans les études. Elle aimait l'action et aspirait à entrer dans la police ou dans l'armée. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment fait part de ses projets à ses parents, elle voyait déjà son avenir se tracer dans ce chemin.

Décidant de laisser là ses devoirs pour le moment, elle prit son chat dans ses bras sans que celui-ci ne cesse de ronronner et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la salle à manger. Serah était assise autour de la table, une tasse à la main, tournant lentement les pages de son manuel. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son aînée la rejoindre et poussa un grognement.

\- Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi j'ai choisi une filière aussi nulle ?

\- Parce que tu es masochiste ? tenta Claire en posant Odin sur le sol.

Serah pinça les lèvres, contrariée, et pointa un stylo accusateur sur sa sœur.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Haussant un sourcil, Lightning croisa les bras et prit place sur une chaise.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- En tant qu'aînée, tu aurais du me conseiller !

Malgré la lueur amusée qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de sa cadette, Claire eut un petit pincement au cœur. L'ignorant de son mieux, la blonde leva les yeux au ciel et étira ses jambes.

\- Je l'ai fait, souviens-toi. Mais tu m'as cordialement envoyé paître en disant que tu savais ce que tu faisais.

Serah laissa sa tête s'écraser sur la table dans un râle d'agonie.

Sans laisser l'occasion à sa cadette de protester davantage -après tout elle n'était pas encore un bureau des pleurs- Claire reprit :

\- On m'a demandé des conseils amoureux aujourd'hui.

En temps normal, cette déclaration lui aurait arraché un rougissement, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à Hope la tomate, alors elle contint sa gêne. L'annonce sembla cependant redonner vie à Serah, car celle-ci releva subitement la tête.

Elle dévisagea son aînée d'un air incrédule, cherchant visiblement à voir si Claire se moquait d'elle, mais en voyant son air sérieux, Serah comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. L'effarment qui s'était peint sur le visage de la jeune fille se mua en grand éclat de rire.

\- Qui est ce fou ? articula finalement la lycéenne quand elle eut reprit assez de souffle.

Légèrement vexée, Lightning fronça les sourcils et leva le menton.

\- Est-ce si étonnant ?

Sa cadette retint un nouveau rire et lui adressa un regard éloquent en répondant :

\- Ne le prend pas mal Claire, mais tu es la dernière personne que j'irai voir pour ce genre de chose.

\- Pourquoi ?

Comptant sur ses doigts, Serah argumenta :

\- De un, tu es une des personnes qui a rejeté le plus de garçons après Fang Yun, de deux, tu as déjà du mal avec les interactions sociales de base, de trois, tu trouves l'amour débile et réservé aux guimauves.

Elle agita ainsi sa main devant sa sœur comme si c'était là la preuve irréfutable qu'elle avait raison, et Claire devait bien avouer que ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer avait des accents de vérité. Sauf ...

\- Je suis quand même loin après Yun ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- D'après les comptes, pas tant que ça.

\- Hein ? Quels comptes ? Il n'y a pas tant de garçons qui se sont déclarés à moi !

Une nouvelle fois, Serah lui lança un regard plein de sens avant de commencer à énnoncer d'une voix très sérieuse :

\- Alors, il y a eu Cloud, en première, le pauvre garçon est devenu métaleux après ça.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que c'est de ma faute ! nia Claire.

Et quand bien même, elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre le fait qu'elle ait refusé de sortir avec lui et le soudain attrait de Cloud pour les boucles d'oreilles et les musiques de Lindblum One, le groupe de métal.

\- Ensuite il y a eu son meilleur ami, Sephiroth, poursuivit Serah, depuis cette histoire, ils ne peuvent plus se voir en peinture.

\- Il avait vraiment un nom pourri celui-là, remarqua Lighting, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas à cause de moi !

Serah soupira comme si Claire était la pire des aveugles et continua sans prêter attention aux répliques de sa soeur.

\- Après, ça a été au tour de Vincent, pour le coup, lui il est devenu gothique, continua la lycéenne.

\- Ce n'est -

\- Et le dernier, c'était Noctis, alors celui-ci, il a carrément quitté l'école.

\- C'est faux ! Noctis a déménagé parce que-

\- Parce que tu lui as infligé la cuisante humiliation de refuser ses avances devant tout le monde en le traitant de "sombre abruti bodybuildé".

Clair se tut, elle ne savait que répondre face à tant de calomnie.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si tous ces garçons possédaient le QI d'un steak haché. Quant à Noctis, oui, il était bien possible qu'elle ait dit ça, mais c'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire si l'adolescent l'avait mal pris. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et joua un instant avec une de ses mèches.

\- Et ces quatre garçons suffisent à me mettre au niveau de Yun ?

\- Techniquement il y en a d'autres, ceux qui ont eu trop peur de te le dire en face après que tu aies rejeté si violemment les autres.

\- Ils ne comptent pas alors !

Serah soupira, comme si sa soeur ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle la regarda d'un air compatissant, et essaya de lui exposer tranquillement :

\- Claire, tu as été élue deuxième plus belle fille du lycée après Fang Yun, et ça ne s'est joué qu'à quelques voix, d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, certains ont voté pour elle uniquement pour qu'elle les invite à ses soirées. Toujours est-il que tu es très populaire, et que ces quatres garçons étaient de vrais canons, eux-même convoités par des dizaines de filles ! Ils comptent double !

Lightning cligna des yeux. C'était encore plus incompréhensible que son équation de mathématiques.

\- Double ? Parce qu'il y a des valeurs particulières selon la beauté du garçon ? C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Tu te rends compte que c'est ... De la discrimination ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'élections ?

Devant l'air ahuri de sa sœur, Serah laissa un gloussement lui échapper.

\- Tu es tellement naïve !

Cette fois, Claire sentit ses joues la chauffer sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher.

\- Toute cette histoire est ridicule.

Lightning se leva, étrangement en colère. L'idée qu'elle avait été l'objet d'un sondage malsain comme celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'était pas un tableau ou un objet quelconque qu'on pouvait mettre aux enchères !

Décidant qu'elle préférait encore retourner se battre avec ses devoirs plutôt qu'écouter sa sœur déblatérer de telles sottises, elle quitta la pièce et remonta dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 2

**La suite !**  
 **Merci à ma petite bêta pour son travail et son temps *coeur* ;) en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! A bientôt !**

Fang laissa son regard errer sur les tables qui lui faisaient face. Le self du lycée était bondé, comme tous les midis. Sa table était pleine, et deux adolescentes en mal d'aventures avaient failli se battre pour s'y asseoir. Caius avait un regard arrogant, comme toujours et parlait football avec Cid. Depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé de l'équipe pour s'être battu avec un autre joueur, le hockey était un sujet un peu tabou entre eux.  
L'attention de la brune cependant n'était ni sur la conversation ni sur les crêpages de chignons. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur une table presque aussi pleine que la sienne. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Un second groupe se détachait dans le lycée. Les Nora, comme on les appelait, se composaient de quatre garçons agités et d'une fille qui n'était pas du reste. Bête noire des professeurs, le groupe avait -heureusement pour eux- été séparé par leurs choix de filières différents, ne se retrouvait plus que pour le déjeuner où il semblaient rattraper le temps perdu. Snow et Gadot étaient de loin ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit. Leur corpulence était impressionnante et ils semblaient avoir du mal à contrôler leurs mouvements, heurtant leurs verres à tout va et se cognant souvent. Ils attiraient cependant la sympathie de part leurs chahuts incessants, leur bienveillance et surtout par le fait qu'ils adoraient faire tourner leurs enseignants en bourrique. Seule Lebreau, la seule fille de la troupe retenait légèrement l'attention de la brune.

Elle avait réussit à se faire respecter par quatre garçons turbulents et était loin d'être en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire remarquer. Lebreau lui ressemblait un peu, estimait Fang. Mais en moins sexy bien entendu.

Fang s'entendait bien avec les Nora en général, même si elle n'accordait que peu de crédit à leurs actions. Pour faire simple, elle les trouvaient un peu bêtes. Mais après tout la brune pensait ça de la plupart des élèves.

Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite vers une autre table et son sourire se transforma en rictus. Elle était là. Claire Farron était assise avec un garçon aux cheveux gris pâle et au visage blême, presque maladif. Tout deux étaient clairement de niveaux différents, mais ils semblaient bien s'entendre car Lightning sourit à plusieurs reprises. Fang la détailla longuement, et lorsque la blonde quitta son jeune ami, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Adressant un sourire à ses camarades qui hochèrent la tête sans poser de questions, elle empoigna son plateau et se leva. Elle alla ensuite le poser sur un chariot et sortit de la pièce sans quitter des yeux la blonde. Elle la suivit ainsi sur une vingtaine de mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent l'enceinte du self en réalité, et qu'elles sortent dans la cour. C'est seulement là qu'elle l'interpella.

\- Farron !

Claire se retourna, un sourcil relevé, se demanda probablement qui pouvait bien lui parler, et se figea en apercevant la reine du lycée en personne. Certaine qu'elle avait son attention, la brune ralentit, soignant sa démarche jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Yun ?

\- Tu ne trouves personne de notre âge qui te supporte pour manger avec un gamin ?

Lightning cligna des yeux. Elle ne rêvait pas n'est-ce pas ? La brune venait bien de lui lancer une provocation gratuite ? Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Cette fille atteignait des sommets d'ingratitude.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu allais t'excuser de ton état lamentable de samedi ou mieux, que tu allais me remercier de t'avoir presque portée jusque chez toi ...

Elle secoua la tête et se détourna, laissant un ricanement, qui, elle le savait, allait profondément vexer la reine des abeilles, franchir ses lèvres. Comme prévu, la remarque sembla toucher un point sensible et la voix de Fang perdit un peu de son assurance.

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

\- Non c'est vrai, tu as préféré jouer à saute-mouton avec mon mur et atterrir dans mon jardin. Ca m'apprendra à être gentille.

La brune serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Farron ? Que tu es une espèce de chevalier servant ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que qui que ce soit d'autre !

Claire leva les mains comme si par ce geste elle espérait calmer le jeu.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi, et venant de quelqu'un qui prend en permanence les autres de haut, je trouve ça assez risible !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à s'éloigner, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine du lycée l'agressait de cette manière. Elle n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer ses foudres pourtant, bien au contraire ! Elle haussa les épaules et partit à grands pas, laissant Fang plantée là.

Celle-ci respira profondément. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était emportée si facilement. Mais ce qui lui déplaisait le plus, c'était qu'elle avait la sensation qu'elle venait de perdre leur joute verbale, et ça n'allait pas du tout. Pire, ça lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Rapidement pourtant, son expression laissa place à un sourire de défi. Ah c'était comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Claire et Fang ne s'étaient toujours pas adressées la parole, et la blonde s'en trouvait tout à fait satisfaite. Mais pour l'heure, celle-ci ne s'en souciait aucunement, car Hope se tenait devant elle avec un air plus convaincu que jamais sur le visage.

\- C'est décidé !

\- Hein ? demanda Lightning, perdue.

\- Je vais participer aux sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de hockey.

La blonde cligna des yeux et mit une seconde à comprendre. Bien vite cependant, la suspicion remplaça la surprise.

\- La semaine dernière tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler, commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Sa voix semblait pourtant moins assurée, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hope soupira et laissa finalement tomber son expression déterminée, qui, semble-t-il, n'avait été qu'un moyen d'auto-persuasion, pour afficher une mine triste. C'était dingue la vitesse à laquelle les gamins changeaient d'humeur en ce moment. Probablement les hormones.

\- En fait, c'est pour impressionner Yeul.

Claire dut retenir de se frapper le front. C'était l'idée la plus stupide de tous les temps. Si l'adolescent pensait pouvoir draguer une jeune fille en se faisant massacrer à coup de crosse, alors Lightning ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

La blonde savait que c'était elle qui avait lancé l'idée qu'il rejoigne l'équipe, mais après réflexion, elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire. Le hockey était un sport violent. Hope allait finir en pièces détachées.

Claire hésita un instant. Devait-elle empêcher l'adolescent de mettre sa vie en danger ? Ou devait-elle l'encourager ? Elle avait peur que si elle lui suggérait de laisser tomber, cela ne sape complètement sa confiance en lui -déjà faible-. Elle n'avait cependant pas envie de se retrouver complice du meutre du gamin. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Bon et bien je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à t'entraîner.

.

\- Hope, écarte un peu plus les jambes !

Le garçon obéit tant bien que mal. Avec l'équipement complet de gardien, il ressemblait plus à un robot tout droit sortit d'un film de science-fiction qu'à autre chose. De larges protections fixées à ses genoux lui couvraient la totalité des jambes et étaient censées lui servir de bouclier face aux palets lancés à pleine vitesse par les joueurs. Ses gants renforcés par d'épaisses couches de plastique devaient lui permettre de les arrêter sans danger, et un casque protégeait son crâne et son visage. En clair, il ressemblait à une grosse boîte de conserve.

Claire avait d'abord cru que Hope n'arriverait jamais à enfiler l'équipement. Ensuite elle avait pensé qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le soulever. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait persévéré, refusant de laisser tomber si facilement. Laborieusement, il avait atteint la glace et avait fait quelques tours de piste pour essayer de s'habituer à la sensation.

Même un canard paraplégique aurait eu plus de grâce à côté de lui.

Claire avait failli abandonner avant même qu'ils n'aient vraiment commencé. Soupirant, elle l'avait laissé patiner un moment. Pendant ce temps, elle avait elle-même chaussé des patins et avait pris quelques palets et une crosse de hockey. L'école mettait à la disposition des élèves tout le matériel nécessaire, à condition que les entraînements soient supervisés. Sazh Katzroy n'étant pas un homme compliqué, lorsque les deux jeunes gens lui avaient demandé la permission d'utiliser la patinoire, il n'avait pas émis d'objection. Il s'était contenté de leur dire de bien reposer les équipements et de passer le prévenir lorsqu'ils auraient terminé afin qu'il ferme la salle derrière eux. Ils avaient donc tout l'espace pour eux seuls.

Lorsque Hope alla enfin se placer dans les cages, Claire prit un instant pour soupeser sa crosse. Elle-même avait fait partie de l'équipe junior des années auparavant et elle espérait qu'il lui restait quelques notions.

Elle posa un palet sur le sol et attrapa sa crosse à deux mains. Elle jaugea un instant son adversaire, mais ne pu apercevoir les yeux de Hope derrière le casque qui lui protégeait le nez. Elle frappa une première fois, envoyant le petit objet noir et dur directement contre la jambe de Hope.

Elle rejeta les épaules en arrière et réitéra l'action jusqu'à ce que ses coups prennent de la puissance et de la précision. Commença alors le véritable entrainement.

Les chocs entre le palet et les protections de l'adolescent produisait un bruit mat et sourd qui résonnait longuement dans la salle vide. Hope se débrouillait mieux que ce que laissa présager son habileté au patinage. Ses mouvements au début lents et maladroits prirent de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il devait se pencher ou se jeter sur les palets. Il arrêta plus du tiers des tirs de Lightning.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Claire était loin de posséder le niveau de jeu des joueurs de l'équipe du lycée et il ne suffisait pas d'être capable d'arrêter quelques lancés pour être un bon gardien. Il y avait aussi un partie de corps à corps par exemple.

Elle chassa cependant cette information de son esprit et continua du mieux qu'elle put à aider le jeune homme.

Finalement, lorsque leurs muscles à tous les deux demandèrent grâce, ils quittèrent la patinoire, épuisés mais satisfaits.

\- On remet ça dans deux jours, histoire que tu aies le temps de récupérer, plaisanta Claire.

\- Parle pour toi !

.

\- Je suis maudite, murmura Claire.

Devant le tableau d'affichage où se pressait une dizaine d'élèves, la jeune femme eut soudain envie de crier. Elle avait la preuve, là, juste sous ses yeux, qu'une entité supérieure avait décidé de la punir pour une raison parfaitement inconnue. Peut-être avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal dans une autre vie et son karma la rattrapait aujourd'hui. Lightning se dégagea de la masse de lycéens et s'éloigna en direction de sa salle.

Peut-être que si elle essayait de négocier avec ses professeurs ... Elle abandonna l'idée très vite. C'était sans espoir. Jihl Nabaat était comme Disley, autant dire : aimable comme une porte de prison. De l'avis de la blonde, elle était même pire que La Momie. Une sadique, prenant un subtil plaisir à torturer ses élèves.

Claire se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Devant elle, Snow n'avait pas l'air satisfait non plus. Il abordait un visage maussade, et la lycéenne se demanda vaguement si c'était pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'en fichait éperdumment. Elle pénétra à sa suite dans la classe où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves. Avec toute l'élégance d'un pachyderme, le blondinet se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Lightning était à chaque fois surprise que celle-ci ne cède pas sous son poids. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement le jeune homme. Elle trouvait qu'il parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Ou plutôt, pour dire n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Claire trouvait que le plus grand des vices de Snow était de parler fort. Et de jouer les héros à la moindre occasion. Il était donc franchement lourd.

Le reste des élèves entrèrent enfin dans la classe, puis se fut au tour de leur professeur qui leur intima de rejoindre leurs places et de se taire. Nabaat savait se faire respecter, aussi, tout le monde obéit. Avant même qu'elle n'ait installé ses affaires, le professeur attaqua :

\- Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le constater, les binômes pour le projet de fin d'année ont été affichés. Sachez que je ne tolérerai AUCUNE réclamation. En ce qui concerne les sujets qui vous seront attribués, vous serez tenus au courant dans la semaine.

Une vague de murmure et de protestation s'éleva, mais Nabaat y mit fin d'un sec :

\- Le sujet est clos. Revenons en à la littérature anglaise voulez-vous ?

Claire s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas le choix. Elle allait devoir faire équipe avec Fang Yun. Elle était loin de s'en réjouir, surtout après la petite scène à laquelle elle avait eut droit quelques jours auparavant. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du fond de la salle. La brune était en pleine conversation avec Caius et le sourire narquois qu'elle affichait ne présageait rien de bon.

Le cours passa étonnement rapidement, mais lorsque leur enseignante les laissa sortir, elle n'en fut pas moins soulagée. Décidant que de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de confronter la reine du lycée sans avoir leur sujet, Claire préféra se détourner pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où elle devait rendre un livre.

Chemin faisant, elle croisa sa soeur. Celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en épis que Lightning n'arrivait pas à replacer mais qu'elle avait la certitude de déjà avoir vu quelque part. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçue, Serah rougit légèrement, et quitta l'adolescent précipitamment pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Claire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Je ... Marche ?

Claire jeta un oeil au brun qui les observait et le vit détourner les yeux d'un air gêné avant de partir.

\- Et toi ? C'était qui ?

Si Serah avait espéré que son aînée n'aborde pas le sujet, elle dut bien vite déchanter. La jeune fille se mit à rougir et son ainée l'observa faire avec incrédulité.

\- C'est Noel ... Il vient de me demander de sortir avec lui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Lightning posa les yeux là où le garçon venait de disparaître. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ? D'abord Hope, ensuite Serah, que se passait-il ? C'était la saison des amours ou quoi ? Et qui était ce Noel qui se pensait assez bien pour approcher sa soeur ?

\- Tu lui as dit non j'espère ?

Sa cadette croisa les bras et releva le menton avec défi.

\- J'ai dit oui, figure toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Serah la regarda comme si Claire venait de lui apporter la preuve ultime qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à rien.

\- Laisse tomber Sis', ce n'est pas pour toi.

Comme si elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter, la lycéenne lui tourna le dos et partit d'un pas légèrement raide.

Lightning se passa une main sur le visage. C'était surement le printemps qui leur faisait cet effet, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication pour les émois de tous ces adolescents.

Même s'ils étaient en octobre.

N'empêche que ce Noel n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

.

Cid Raines s'accouda à la barrière qui longeait les gradins de la patinoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voulait s'entraîner et que la glace était déjà occupée. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur le jeune apprenti gardien. Il aurait été incapable de dire qui se cachait derrière la visière de protection, mais à en juger par sa taille, il ne devait pas être bien vieux. Il maniait sa crosse assez souplement, mais la puissance de ses tirs laissaient à désirer.

Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite vers l'entraîneuse. Elle, il la reconnaissait en revanche. C'était Claire Farron. Aussi appelée Lightning depuis l'école primaire. Cid ne se souvenait plus de la raison de ce surnom, et sans doute Claire elle-même ne s'en rappelait pas. En tout cas ça lui collait très bien à la peau. Chassant ses pensées, le jeune homme reposa le regard sur la jeune femme qui était très loin de la petite fille qu'il avait connu à l'époque.

Il l'observa frapper inlassablement dans le palet, prodiguant occasionnellement des encouragements ou des conseils. Il admira ses courbes déjà adultes et la couleur si particulière de ses cheveux. La blonde était une femme d'exception.

Il continua à regarder le jeu jusqu'à ce que Claire y mette un terme et que le gardien ne quitte la glace pour aller se changer. Il descendit alors les gradins et s'arrêta devant la patinoire où Lightning évoluait toujours.

\- Tu entraînes un futur champion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende.

Claire leva vivement la tête et se figea en voyant Cid. Affichant un air méfiant, elle patina pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Exactement.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey sourit.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant.

Claire croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Parce que tu nous regardes souvent ?

Cid glissa ses mains dans ses poches sans se départir de son sourire et avança le long de la rambarde de sécurité pendant que la blonde le suivait côté glace.

\- Je suis venu quelques fois.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une sortie, et Claire en profita pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc et entreprit de retirer ses patins, sans répondre.

\- Je pourrais m'entraîner avec vous, proposa-t-il.

Surprise, Claire releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils dans une expression suspicieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Cid haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Parce que je suis gentil ?

\- A d'autres.

La réplique le fit rire et il hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Cette fois, la blonde fut complètement perdue. Elle le regarda avec incrédulité sans savoir quoi répondre, ni sans arriver à voir si il était sérieux ou si c'était juste une moquerie.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! s'exclama Cid en souriant. Je te demande juste de supporter un peu ma compagnie pendant que je fais de ton protégé un vainqueur ! Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, plaisanta-t-il.

Comme Lightning ne répondait toujours pas, mais que son visage reflétait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait, Cid préféra se lever et lança :

\- Réfléchis-y et tiens-moi au courant.

Et il s'éloigna, adressant au passage un signe de tête à Hope qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Celui-ci observa Cid avec des yeux ronds comme s'il voyait un super-héros et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la salle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda le garçon en s'approchant de la blonde.

\- Rien, marmonna-t-elle.

.

\- Noel est un tel gentleman ! Il est adorable, il m'a même offert un Mogg quand nous sommes allés à la fête foraine ! Regarde comme il est mignon !

Serah agita la bestiole sous les yeux de sa soeur pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer et Claire grimaça. Il n'y avait rien de plus cliché que la peluche et la fête foraine. Et si sa cadette continuait à déblatérer tout son jargon romantique, elle jurait devant Dieu qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour s'empêcher de la noyer dans sa purée.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de lui raconter ses aventures amoureuses ? Claire n'en avait rien à faire, pire, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir !

Et par pitié, il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise que si elle continuait à être aussi mielleuse, elle allait finir par dégouliner !

Et de toutes façons, n'était-il pas interdit d'apporter des peluches au lycée ? Bon d'accord, la chose ne mesurait qu'une dizaine de centimètres, mais pourquoi diable sa sœur ne l'avait-elle pas laissée chez elles ? Elle était ridicule à se promener partout avec ce truc.

C'était une des rares fois où elle mangeait avec Serah à midi, et elle ne faisait que lui parler de son petit ami et de ses -ô combien merveilleuses !- qualités. Comme si elle ne subissait déjà pas assez dans leur maison, où d'ailleurs, Claire allait probablement avoir droit à un bis le soir-même. Pourquoi ses parents se montraient si compréhensifs? N'auraient-ils pas du, comme la logique l'exigeait, détester l'amoureux transi ? Les empêcher de se voir ? Effrayer ce stupide Noel pour qu'il renonce à leur idylle ?

Lightning soupira et piqua dans son poisson avec le bout de sa fourchette. Comme si supporter le discours de Serah ne suffisait pas, en plus elle devait s'empoisonner avec du poisson. Elle N'AIMAIT PAS le poisson. C'était moche, ça puait, c'était plein d'arêtes, bref, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Cette journée allait de mal en pis.

Elle avait commencé au réveil par marcher sur un Lego - comment un Lego avait-il atterri dans sa chambre par tous les saints ?! -, elle avait ensuite fait bruler ses tartines et en prime, avait eu le matin-même deux heures avec La Momie suivies de deux heures avec Nabaat. Un combo mortel.

Sans parler du fait que leur enseignante leur avait enfin donné leurs sujets d'étude pour le projet de fin d'année et qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de parler à Yun, laquelle affichait un air agressif depuis quelques jours. Tout se liguait contre elle.

Elle en eut la preuve irréfutable quand le prince charmant de sa sœur posa son plateau à côté de celui de Serah. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait là ? Ne voyait-il pas que Serah et elle étaient en pleine discussion ? Privée ?  
Mais cela sembla passer complètement au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Et de Serah aussi d'ailleurs.

Lorsque les regards des deux lycéens se croisèrent, Claire assista à un phénomène étrange. C'était comme si soudain, elle était devenu invisible. En fait, c'était comme si le monde entier était devenu invisible. Du moins aux yeux des tourtereaux. Lightning aurait presque pu voir les petits cœurs et les cupidons danser autour d'eux. Ça lui donnait la nausée, et si elle avait eu une tapette à mouche sous la main, elle se serait fait une joie d'écraser tout cet amour.

Elle se leva brusquement, marmonnant une brève excuse -qui de toute façon ne sembla pas atteindre la bulle rose et écœurante du jeune couple- et quitta le self. Il ne lui restait de toutes manières pas longtemps avant que ses cours recommencent, et elle préférait le passer le plus loin possible de ces deux-là.

Elle poussa la porte du self et sortit dehors avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu du tout.

Il pleuvait.

C'était au sens propre comme au figuré la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle le savait ! Elle le savait qu'elle aurait du rester au fond de son lit ! Pourquoi n'écoutait-elle jamais son instinct ? Ce n'était pas la petite pluie en plus ! C'était des torrents d'eau que lui crachait le ciel.

D'une humeur massacrante, elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste, mit sa capuche et traversa tête baissée la cour. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à se mettre à l'abri, ses épaules et le bas de son pantalon étaient trempés.

Pestant contre le sort qui s'acharnait à lui pourrir la vie, Claire secoua la tête pour enlever les quelques gouttes d'eau qui avait réussi à atteindre ses cheveux.

\- On s'ébroue Farron ?

La blonde prit le temps de passer une main dans ses mèches roses avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Yun la toisait, adossée contre un mur, entourée de sa petite cour. Sans se laisser impressionner, Claire lui lança un regard sévère et continua son chemin comme si la remarque de la brune ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Après une journée aussi moisie que celle qu'elle venait de passer, Fang et ses sarcasmes ne l'intimidaient pas le moins du monde.

\- Attends ! l'interpella Yun.

Claire s'arrêta, pendant que la brune s'avançait à sa hauteur, congédiant d'un geste de main ses admirateurs. Impressionnant qu'elle arrive à faire ce qu'elle voulait de n'importe qui. Sa beauté ne faisait pas tout, comment faisait-elle pour qu'autant de personnes soient prêtes à la suivre alors qu'elle était aussi imbuvable ? A moins que ce traitement ne soit réservé qu'à Claire ? Pourtant la blonde n'avait rien fait à part être serviable. C'était incompréhensible.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de notre projet d'étude.

Claire hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

\- On se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque après les cours.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, mais la blonde acquiesça quand même. Fang la regarda encore un moment, comme si elle attendait que Lightning réplique, mais comme elle n'en faisait rien, elle se détourna, avec un air presque déçu sur le visage.

\- Ne soit pas en retard, lâcha la reine des abeilles en guise d'au revoir.

.

Elle était en retard.

Fang rageait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la fasse poireauter. C'était elle qui se faisait désirer en général. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Si la blonde n'était pas là dans 5 minutes, elle s'en allait.

Mais au fond, Fang savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Après tout c'était elle qui avait insisté auprès de Nabaat pour se retrouver dans le groupe de Claire. La convaincre s'était d'ailleurs révélé bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et elle avait du employer des trésors de persuasions.

Sa petite vengeance prenait cependant une tournure qu'elle n'était pas sure d'apprécier. Elle avait l'impression de perdre chacun des affrontements avec l'autre lycéenne. Le problème était que Fang était fière, atrocement fière. Et elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner.

En entendant des bruits de pas, la brune fut tirée de ses réflexions. Elle se redressa et ajusta son sac.

\- Tu es en retard, accusa-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit Claire. Ca va et toi ?

Fang croisa les bras. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

\- Ca ira mieux quand on en aura fini. Allez, amène toi.

Claire soupira et suivit la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Il était tard, aussi ne restait-il que de rares étudiants et un bibliothècaire aigri ayant des airs de famille avec Disley.

Elles s'assirent autour d'une table et Fang croisa les jambes dans une posture féline.

\- C'est quoi le sujet déjà ?

Claire leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On ne va pas y arriver si tu ne sais même pas ça.

\- Epargne-moi tes leçons de morale, tu veux.

Claire contint comme elle put son énervement. Cette fille était exécrable.

\- Nous devons organiser un événement pour la maison de retraite d'Oerba.

Fang poussa un grognement.

\- Génial, on s'occupe des vieux en plus.

Avait-elle du respect pour qui que ce soit ? Vraiment ? Claire commençait à en douter.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se rende sur place pour voir un peu par nous-mêmes de quoi il en retourne.

\- Faisons ça ouais.

Et de l'enthousiasme ? Était-elle capable d'en afficher ? Ou juste de la gentillesse. Un sourire, rien qu'un sourire !

C'était hallucinant, d'habitude c'était elle qui abordait un tel visage maussade. Mon dieu, était-elle aussi chiante que Yun ? Elle secoua la tête. Non c'était impossible.

\- Mercredi ? On finit à midi.

\- Je suis collée.

Claire soupira, admirant la vitesse avec laquelle Fang avait réussi à s'attirer des ennuis. Les cours n'avaient reprit que depuis quelques semaines ! Elle proposa cependant :

\- Samedi ?

\- Il y a un entrainement de hockey et je suis chez Vanille.

La blonde se prit la tête dans les mains et entreprit de se masser les tempes.

\- Dimanche ?

\- Je dors.

S'en était trop. Claire donna un violent coup sur la table qui lui valut un regard furibond de la part du bibliothécaire et plongea un regard plein de colère dans les yeux verts de la brune.

\- Bon ça suffit Yun ! Tu vas y mettre un peu du tien parce qu'il est hors de question que je te traîne comme un boulet et que je m'occupe de ce projet toute seule ! On y va samedi, que ça te plaise ou non, tant pis tu louperas l'entrainement mais tu t'en remettras ! Et si tu me fais faux bon, je te garantis que je me débrouille pour changer de binôme, même si pour ça je dois supplier Nabaat !

Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle se tut, essayant de récupérer son calme. Fang la regarda un instant, surprise et sourit insolemment.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire plus gentiment tu sais.

Claire eut envie de hurler. Est-ce qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule ? Oui, elle se payait royalement sa tête , réalisa la blonde. Elle en resta sans voix, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant une réplique qui exprimerait sa frustration, sa colère et son envie de meurtre, mais Fang ne lui laissa pas le temps de la trouver.

\- On se voit samedi Farron, et ne sois pas en retard cette fois.

Et sur ses mots, se leva, ramassa son sac qui trainait par terre et quitta la salle seulement cinq minutes après qu'elles y soient entrées ensemble, laissant une Lightning bouillante de rage derrière elle.

Fang était particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même. Pour une fois, c'était Claire qui était sortie de ses gonds. Et la brune avait fait une découverte très intéressante : elle trouvait ça très amusant. C'était tout bénéfice pour elle. Elle énervait la blonde et y prenait plaisir. Que demander de plus pour être heureux ?

.

\- Cid !

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à Claire qui venait de l'interpeller. La blonde s'arrêta à ses côtés se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu sais, pour cette histoire d'entrainement ...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est d'accord.

Le capitaine de l'équipe hocha la tête avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Dans ce cas, rejoignons-nous à la patinoire demain soir avec ton ami.

La blonde acquiesça et ils firent silencieusement le chemin qui les menait à leur salle de cours. Claire avait du ravaler sa fierté pour accepter l'offre de Cid. Mais elle n'était pas stupide et Hope progressait, mais ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour intégrer l'équipe s'il n'obtenait pas de meilleures bases défensives. Si Cid ne demandait vraiment rien de plus qu'un peu de temps en échange de son aide, alors elle était prête à faire le sacrifice.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la classe, le jeune homme lui fit un léger signe et l'abandonna pour rejoindre sa place habituelle. Elle fit de même, priant pour ne pas avoir à payer le prix fort pour son aide.


	4. Chapter 3

\- Cid ? Cid Raines va m'entraîner ?

L'air à la fois hébété et ravi de Hope arracha un sourire à Lightning. Elle commençait à se dire que finalement elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- Mais ... Pourquoi ?

Claire haussa les épaules et dit sur un ton mutin :

\- Il a sans doute vu que tu avais du talent.

Cette fois, le jeune homme eut un grand sourire étonné. Ce petit mensonge inofensif donnerait peut-être un peu de confiance à Hope, se dit Claire. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge d'ailleurs. Il avait vraiment du potentiel.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

\- Absolument, confirma la blonde.

Elle vit les joues de son ami se colorer de rouge et son regard s'éclairer d'une flamme de détermination nouvelle.

\- Je vais faire des pompes toute la nuit pour être à la hauteur ! déclara-t-il.

Lightning eut un petit soupir de désespoir qu'elle camoufla en toux.

\- Ne force pas trop, le but n'est pas que tu n'arrives plus à soulever ta crosse avant ton entrainement.

Hope pâlit un peu et approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui tu as raison ...

Devant son air soudain abattu, Lightning eut un bref sentiment de culpabilité. Elle roula des yeux et reprit :

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire des abdos.

Le garçon releva la tête. La flamme de ses yeux s'était transformée en incendie.

\- Ouais ! Je vais faire des abdos !

Si Lightning avait eu quelques années de plus, sans doute aurait-elle fait une réflexion sur la rapidité du changement d'attitude de Hope et des jeunes de manière plus générale. Mais elle n'en fit rien, car elle même était sujette à de violentes sautes d'humeur ces temps-ci.

.

\- Fléchis davantage les jambes !

Hope s'exécuta immédiatement, ce qui tira un soupir à la fois amusé et exaspéré à Lightning. Tout ce que disait le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey revêtait une importance biblique aux yeux de son protégé, et ça en devenait ridicule. Elle commençait à croire que si Cid lui demandait, Hope se jetterai la tête la première contre la balustrade qui entourait la glace.

Claire fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Cid amorcer un geste. Elle même plia légèrement les genoux en se tenant prête. Elle aussi participait à l'entraînement.

Cid donna un coup de crosse dans la rondelle noire, et elle dut allonger son bras pour la recevoir. Elle continua à remonter la patinoire, gardant le palet au bout de sa crosse, puis, lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle était suffisamment proche de la cage que gardait vaillamment le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, elle fit une passe à Cid.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils procédaient ainsi. La mission de Hope était d'arrêter le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey avant que celui-ci n'entre dans sa zone. Le gamin se précipita donc en direction du palet, et parvint de justesse à l'intercepter avant qu'il n'atteigne Cid. D'un geste de la crosse, il l'envoya voltiger un peu plus loin.

\- Belle action, approuva le capitaine.

Et sans rien ajouter, il sortit un autre palet de sa poche et le plaça devant lui. Cid joua un instant avec, comme pour en tester l'adhérence sur la glace avant de frapper dedans d'un coup violent. L'objet glissa entre les jambes de Hope et vint se loger dans le filet de sa cage.

\- Je n'étais pas prêt ! protesta Hope.

Puis, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait émit un commentaire qui allait à l'encontre de son idole, il se mit à balbutier :

\- Euh, désolé ... Je n'ai rien dit.

Cid eut un petit sourire en coin et réitéra l'action. Cette fois, Le garçon de seconde se tenait fermement campé sur ses patins et parvint à arrêter le tir avec ses gants.

Lightning s'éloigna de quelques mètres et alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde qui était sensée protéger les spectateurs des palets perdus. Le hockey était un sport violent. Il n'était pas rare qu'un supporter imprudent ou un joueur téméraire se fasse mal pendant les matchs.

Claire se souvenait par exemple d'un joueur quelques années auparavant qui avait reçu un coup de patin sur la pommette. La lame avait entaillé son visage sur une dizaine de centimètres et il avait eu de la chance qu'elle ne touche pas sa jugulaire ou il se serait tout aussi bien se vider de son sang sur la glace.

La blonde n'éprouvait cependant aucune compassion pour cet ancien joueur. Il n'avait qu'à pas s'entraîner sans casque.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Hope ne joue pas les aventuriers aussi.

Claire posa ensuite les yeux sur Cid.

Elle devait bien avouer que le jeune homme faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de patience et de bienveillance qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Il semblait vraiment se préoccuper de leur protégé. Peut-être était-il un garçon sympa finalement.

Lightning secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il était à la botte de Fang. Quiconque passait autant de temps avec cette peste ne pouvait pas avoir un bon fond ou n'être corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

L'entrainement dura encore une bonne heure pendant laquelle Cid fit slalomer Hope entre des plots pour travailler ses déplacement sur la patinoire, l'entraîna à faire des passes précises et lui fit arrêter de nouveaux tirs.

Lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns annonça la fin de leurs exercices, Claire cru que Hope allait s'effondrer de soulagement. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne se dirigea vers les vestiaires, sous le regard amusé de ses aînés.

\- Il en veut ce gamin, annonça Cid en rejoignant Lightning sur le bord de la patinoire.

\- Il est très motivé, confirma Claire.

Tous deux quittèrent la glace et allèrent s'asseoir sur les premières marches des gradins.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey enleva le casque qu'il avait sur la tête et le posa sur un banc. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux, sans parvenir à les ébouriffer. A croire que Cid avait été fourni avec l'option "brushing impeccable en toutes circonstances". Il eut un sourire en captant le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et continua :

\- Il me rappelle un peu moi à mes débuts.

L'image des premiers cours de hockey qu'ils avaient partagés au collège lui revint, et elle hocha la tête. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Cid avait toujours fait parti des meilleurs joueurs.

Il n'avait cependant plus rien du petit garçon de l'époque. Il était maintenant grand, et ses muscles se devinaient sans peine à travers ses vêtements. Son visage aussi s'était allongé avec le temps, mais sans rien perdre de son charme.

Claire ne serait pas étonnée si le jeune homme était en tête de liste des célibataires les plus convoités du lycée selon Serah.

Lightning rencontra les yeux pâles de Cid et détourna brusquement la tête. Depuis combien de temps la détaillait-elle comme ça ?

Gênée, elle ne sut quoi dire. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas besoin de trouver. Hope ressortait déjà des vestiaires, l'air à la fois plus fatigué et plus déterminé que jamais.

Tous trois quittèrent la patinoire une dizaine de minutes plus tard, rendant les clés au débonnaire Sazh qui leur adressa un regard empli de satisfaction devant leur dévouement au hockey.

Ils se séparèrent finalement devant le portail du lycée, chacun prenant une route différente.

Lightning eut cependant la certitude que Cid avait gardé les yeux fixés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Et elle en était étrangement flattée.

.

Fang mit un peu de mascara sur ses cils avant de reculer pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement pour leur donner un aspect un peu plus sauvage avant de s'estimer satisfaite. Elle sortit ensuite de sa salle de bain et attrapa son sac de cours avant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle fit un signe à sa mère qui travaillait, assise devant la table du salon. Celle-ci leva à son tour la main et l'agita distraitement sans quitter ses dossiers des yeux. On aurait dit la reine d'Angleterre saluant la foule. Elle y mettait en tout cas autant d'enthousiasme.

La brune poussa un soupir et sortit de sa maison. Pourquoi sa mère travaillait-elle un samedi ? C'était le week-end ! Ses clients ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre un peu ?

Fang chassa son agacement d'un mouvement de la tête et replaça un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Peu importait après tout. Elle-même n'était pas là cet après-midi.

Elle quitta la petite rue tranquille dans laquelle elle habitait pour bifurquer vers une route plus grande où se trouvait l'arrêt de bus. Lightning et elle avaient convenu de faire le trajet ensemble pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison de retraite.

Un bref reflet attira son attention, et elle remarqua que son binôme était déjà là, assise sur le banc qui se trouvait près de l'arrêt, un livre entre les mains.

La brune ralentit le pas, rejetant les épaules en arrière et soigna sa démarche en s'approchant d'elle.

.

Une ombre se glissa soudain sur les pages du livre de Claire, l'arrachant à sa lecture. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard légèrement agacé de Fang. Allons bon, elle était déjà énervée alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver.

La brune ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et se contenta de s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'elle. Lightning lui jeta un regard en biais, intriguée par son comportement et prit le temps de remettre son livre dans son sac avant de prononcer :

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, répondit simplement Fang.

Claire serra les lèvres et croisa les jambes. Si la reine des abeilles espérait qu'elle allait faire la conversation, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

Elle garda donc le silence, et après une poignée de secondes, déplora d'avoir ranger son livre. Elle n'eut cependant pas à regretter longtemps. Bientôt, leur bus apparut au bout de la rue et elles se levèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant elles, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un chauffeur à peine plus âgé qu'elles aux cheveux blonds méchés.

Instantanément, l'attitude de Fang changea. Elle plaqua un sourire aguicheur sur son visage et Claire leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas sérieuse quand même ?

La brune monta en premier, demandant un ticket de bus d'une voix suave, et la blonde en fut impressionnée malgré elle. Comment faisait-elle pour être sexy en demandant un ticket ? Subjugué, le chauffeur s'exécuta d'un air ravi. Lightning aurait presque pu voir la bave lui couler sur le menton. Sérieusement, comment faisait-elle ? Était-elle une sorte de succube qui aspirait l'intelligence et la dignité de tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait ?

Son ticket en main, la reine du lycée adressa un clin d'œil au jeune homme blond et partit s'asseoir tout au fond du bus. Lorsque le chauffeur arriva à détacher ses iris des hanches de la brune, il posa les yeux sur Lightning et lui adressa à son tour un sourire charmeur, s'attendant probablement au même cinéma. Il se heurta à un regard assassin qui lui fit perdre sa mine ravie. Sans un mot, Claire lui présenta sa carte de bus et rejoignit Fang et son sourire moqueur.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? siffla Lightning en se laissant tomber à côté de la brune.

Celle-ci eut un petit rire et s'enfonça dans son siège. Dans le rétroviseur du bus, elle croisa le regard vert du chauffeur qui les dévisageait.

\- Tu parles il t'a autant regardé que moi.

Dans un crachotement de moteur, le bus se remit en marche et prit de la vitesse.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me plait d'être observée comme un morceau de viande ?

Fang haussa un sourcil et reporta son attention sur sa voisine.

\- C'est bon arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées ! C'est pas comme s'il t'avait mangé.

Claire eut un marmonnement mi-contrarié, mi-offusqué avant de croiser les bras, considérant visiblement qu'elle perdrait son temps à tenter d'expliquer son point de vue à la brune.

Fang sourit. C'était si facile de l'énerver. Elle prit un moment pour savourer sa petite victoire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, j'ai réfléchi un peu à ce projet. En gros, nous devons organiser une sortie pour les mamies de Nautilus c'est ça ?

Claire hocha la tête. Elle n'appréciait pas la légèreté avec laquelle Fang traitait les personnes âgées qu'elles allaient voir, mais elle préféra ne pas la couper. Après tout elle était prête à parier que ça n'arriverait pas souvent que Fang "réfléchisse à ce projet".

\- Qu'est ce qui intéresse les vieux à ton avis ?

Lightning serra les dents et fit mine d'y songer.

\- J'en sais rien moi, les musées ? Le tricot ? Le bingo ?

Fang ne sembla pas distinguer l'accent d'ironie qui perçait dans la voix de Claire, et se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air dégouté.

\- Ah non ! C'est pourri !

La blonde dut retenir son éclat de rire. Elle était convaincue que si Fang utilisait le mot "pourri" au sein de la maison de retraite, elles auraient un infarctus sur les bras.

\- Que proposes-tu alors ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- On pourrait ... Je ne sais pas, leur faire danser le rock, les emmener à un match de hockey, leur faire des crêpes ...

Claire leva les yeux au ciel. Danser le rock ? Sérieusement ?

\- Ce sont des mamies, comme tu le fais si bien remarquer, comment comptes-tu les faire danser si elles sont dans un fauteuil roulant ?

Fang se renfrogna, et se passa une main sur la nuque. Devant la mine déçue de la brune, Claire se sentit un peu coupable et reprit :

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait tout simplement leur demander ce qu'ils ont envie de faire ?

\- Okay.

La brune tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur une minute avant de continuer :

\- Quoiqu'on fasse, on aura surement besoin d'argent n'est ce pas ?

Lightning approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui, trouver des subventions fait parti du projet.

Elle ne précisa pas que Nabaat leur avait déjà expliqué cela, jugeant que Fang devait probablement dormir à ce moment-là du cours et que de le lui rappeler allait probablement déclencher son courroux. Autant profiter de la brève trêve qui s'était installée entre elles pour discuter de manière productive.

.

Fang poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- On est perdues !

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'elles étaient descendues du bus et qu'elles erraient dans le quartier.

\- Ca ne doit pas être loin, grogna Claire, essayant de prendre son mal en patience.

\- Je suis presque sûre que nous sommes déjà passées devant cette maison.

Les bras croisés, la brune désigna du menton une demeure de l'autre côté de la rue. Son air têtu et ses jérémiades lui donnaient plus que jamais l'air d'une gamine capricieuse.

Mais elle avait raison. Lightning aussi reconnaissait cette maison.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents.

\- On n'aurait pas dû tourner à droite au dernier croisement, on tourne en rond !

La blonde se mordit les lèvres et s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du trottoir avant de se retourner et rebrousser chemin. Surprise par son geste, Fang se tut avant de froncer les sourcils et de lui courir après.

\- Hé ! Tu vas où ?!

\- Je fais demi-tour, énonça Claire en allongeant le pas.

Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre la reine du lycée pester et râler. Elle était insupportable. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent à l'embranchement où elles s'étaient visiblement trompées un peu plus tôt, et Claire regarda autour d'elle. Ce fut finalement Fang qui trouva le signe qu'elle cherchait.

\- Là-bas regarde !

Lightning suivit du regard la direction que pointait la brune et esquissa un sourire. Effectivement, un peu plus loin se dressait un grand bâtiment aux allures de vieux manoir entouré d'un parc.

Elles traversèrent la route, retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur.

Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le grand portail en fer forgé qui clôturait la maison de retraite.

\- Ce portail pourrait être le personnage principal d'un film d'horreur, murmura Fang.

Lightning était bien obligée de partager son avis. Il était pour le moins ... Glauque. Avec ses pics rouillés qui pointaient vers le ciel, et les fleurs de fer délabrées qui étaient censées le décorer, il faisait même un peu pitié. Leur impression se confirma lorsque la blonde tourna la poignée et que la grande porte pivota dans ses gonds dans un grincement sinistre qui leur colla un frisson.

Silencieusement, elles traversèrent l'allée qui coupait le parc en deux sans croiser âme qui vive avant de s'arrêter devant une immense porte en bois massif.

\- On se croirait dans le Poudlard du troisième âge. Cet endroit serait hanté que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

La remarque amusa Lightning et elle sourit tandis que Fang tirait le battant vers elle pour leur ouvrir le passage.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans ce qui semblait faire office de hall d'accueil. Fang déglutit, impressionnée malgré elle par les immenses arcades au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle avait bien plus l'impression d'être dans un vieux château que dans une maison de retraite.

Fang suivit Claire vers un comptoir d'où provenait les cliquetis incessants d'une personne tapant sur un clavier. Bientôt, elle aperçut la source du bruit. C'était une jeune femme qui semblait à peine plus âgées qu'elles et qui possédait de longs cheveux noirs. Elle écrivait sur son ordinateur avec tant de passion qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle rédigeait le tome 8 d'Harry Potter. Ca aurait bien collé avec l'ambiance en tout cas.

Voyant que la blonde n'osait pas l'interrompre, Fang se racla bruyamment la gorge pour obtenir son attention.

La jeune femme sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers elles et de leur adresser un sourire commercial.

\- Mesdemoiselles, bonjour !

\- Bonjour, répondit Lightning.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous êtes venues voir quelqu'un ?

\- Non, nous venons dans le cadre d'un projet d'étude ... commença Claire d'une voix nerveuse.

Les yeux de la jeune femme qui leur faisait face s'agrandirent et elle s'exclama :

\- Oh, vous êtes les élèves du lycée de Nautilus c'est ça ?

Fang hocha la tête, tandis qu'un air ravi se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Bienvenue ! Je m'appelle Tifa ; et je crois que vous et moi allons avoir plein de choses à nous dire.

La reine du lycée fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

.

Fang croisa les bras. Plus ça allait, plus elle avait envie de partir d'ici. C'était déprimant. Chaque couloir, chaque pièce et chaque fauteuil semblaient impregnés d'une affreuse odeur d'antiseptique. Elle aurait pu se croire à l'hopital. Ou pire ! Chez le dentiste. Et dieu sait qu'elle détestait chacun de ces deux endroits.

Elle coula un regard en direction de Claire que rien ne semblait déranger. Elle et la dénommée Tifa avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. A moins que le sourire de la blonde ne soit qu'une façade. Oui, c'était surement une façade, décida Fang. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lightning sourire aussi longtemps et elle était persuadée que la jeune femme en avait mal aux mâchoires.

La brune détourna les yeux et les posa sur les deux pensionnaires qui étaient présents dans le petit salon. Chacun avait sa propre chambre, mais tout le reste des pièces étaient commun. Le silence de la pièce n'était brisé que par les les explications de Tifa et par le bruit des pages que tournait un vieux monsieur à l'air renfrogné. Un autre homme se tenait quant à lui tout près de la fenêtre et semblait contempler quelque chose à l'extérieur.

Fang se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas tous tomber en déprime ici. Tifa leur avait assuré que de nombreuses activités étaient organisées chaque jour, mais l'endroit restait triste à en pleurer. La jeune femme se sentit brusquement émue.

Elle qui, jusqu'à présent, ne prêtait qu'un intérêt mineur à ce projet se promit de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour égayer un peu le quotidien de ces papis. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient vieux et croulants qu'ils ne devaient pas s'amuser ! Quand elle même aurait leur âge, elle espérait bien avoir un toboggan dans sa chambre !

\- Voilà, si vous le voulez, nous pouvons continuer à discuter dans mon bureau ... continuait Tifa.

Suivant le mouvement, Fang accompagna les deux jeunes femmes vers un couloir un peu plus éclairé. Elle perçut le regard de détresse de Lightning et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Voyant que son message n'atteignait pas le cerveau de la brune, Claire roula des yeux et ralentit en se débrouillant pour passer derrière elle. De toute évidence la blonde estimait que c'était à son tour de porter la conversation avec Tifa.

.

\- Whaou ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste, déclara Fang.

Elle et Claire venaient tout juste de sortir de leur entretien. Tifa leur avait fait visiter en long, en large et en travers la maison de retraite, tenant à les présenter à chacun des pensionnaires qu'elles croisaient. Elle semblait ravie de la venue des jeunes lycéennes.

Tifa s'était montrée tellement motivée que Fang et Lightning avaient du prétexter devoir prendre un bus pour arriver à prendre congé.

Elles étaient restées en tout près de trois heures avec elle.

\- Et pourtant, tu es amie avec Vanille, fit rappela Lightning.

La remarque fit froncer les sourcils de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

Elle avait immédiatement prit un ton défensif, et Claire lui adressa un regard étonné.

\- Uniquement que Vanille est quelqu'un de très enthousiaste.

Fang se tut une seconde, cherchant à desceller toute trace de moquerie dans la voix de la blonde. Puis, ne trouvant rien, elle afficha un sourire en hochant la tête.

\- C'est vrai.

Perplexe, Lightning ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

\- En tout cas, reprit Fang, elle nous a donné des tas d'idées.

Claire approuva.

\- Oui. Elle est vraiment gentille.

Même si elle parle trop, pensa-t-elle cependant.

\- Pour ce qui est du financement, je pense que nous devrions vendre des crêpes à la sortie des matchs de hockey. Tout le monde y va, je suis sûre que ça marcherait très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les crêpes ? remarqua la blonde, ça fait dejà deux fois que tu m'en parles aujourd'hui.

Fang croisa les bras en relevant le menton.

\- Les crêpes, c'est la vie, trancha-t-elle.

Loin du lycée et de sa cour, Fang perdait ses airs de reine et ressemblait plus à une enfant. C'était à la fois effrayant et amusant de se dire qu'après tout la brune restait un être humain.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses prit un air amusé et dit sur un ton de défi :

\- Je préfère les gaufres.

.

\- Claire !

Le cri arracha Lightning du livre qu'elle était en train de lire et elle leva les yeux vers sa porte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir en fracas sur sa soeur cadette. Elle avait un air affolé sur le visage qui aurait immédiatement inquiété la jeune femme si celle-ci ne connaissait pas aussi bien Serah.

\- Oh mon dieu Claire ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

La blonde eut le pressentiment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Elle nota mentalement sa page avant de refermer son bouquin et de le poser en douceur sur ses genoux, attendant la déclaration de Serah.

\- C'est Snow !

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi Snow ?

\- Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui !

Lightning mit une seconde à assimiler l'information. Snow ? Le Snow de sa classe ? Ce grand débile blond ?

\- Tu ne sors pas déjà avec Noel ?

Serah posa une main sur sa joue avant de s'agenouiller sur le matelas à côté de son aînée.

\- Si !

Lightning attendit une seconde, puis, voyant que sa soeur se contentait de la regarder avec les yeux d'un merlan frit en attente du jugement dernier, elle soupira fortement.

\- Et donc ?

Serah se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'était tellement inattendu ! Je veux dire ... Snow est très gentil, et beau, mais je suis déjà avec Noel ! Mais en même temps ... C'est comme dans les films Claire !

Lightning sentit l'irritation la gagner. Sa cadette ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de connaitre sa vie amoureuse.

\- C'est tellement romantique ! continua Serah.

La blonde eut envie de se frapper le front.

\- N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas du tout romantique, c'est stupide ! Snow va juste réussir à provoquer une bagarre entre lui et Noel.

Sa soeur lui lança un regard ravi.

\- Ce serait tellement poétique qu'ils se provoquent en duel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu me désoles, souffla Lightning.

\- Tu crois que je devrais le dire à Noel ?

La question semblait plus sérieuse, aussi la blonde prit-elle la peine d'y répondre.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Snow ?

Faisant fi de l'agacement de son aînée, Serah désigna son téléphone qu'elle avait toujours dans sa main.

\- Rien, je ne lui ai pas encore répondu !

Claire croisa les bras.

\- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus il se déclare par message ? C'est pathétique, ce type n'a pas de -

\- Claire ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

\- De cran ! J'allais dire de cran ! Et puis quoi ? C'est vrai ! Au moins Noel a eu le courage de te le dire en face. Je vote pour lui.

Entre le grand débile et son bonnet et l'amoureux transi brun, Lightning préférait encore le second. Au moins lui, elle ne l'avait pas sous les yeux en classe tous les jours. Et il semblait avoir un peu plus de cervelle que Snow -ce qui n'était cependant pas très compliqué-.

Serah resta immobile un instant, contemplant tour à tour son portable puis l'air farouche de son aînée. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux rosés légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Lightning.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

\- Alors là, débrouille-toi, marmonna Claire. La seule chose que je peux te proposer, c'est d'aller frapper ce crétin.

Serah leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, Lightning parlait beaucoup mieux le langage des poings que celui du cœur.


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite, en esperant vous changer les idées en ces temps troublés ...  
Merci encore et toujours à ma bêta 3 Bonne lecture !**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Hope serra nerveusement sa crosse contre lui et baissa les yeux sur son équipement. Il avait fixé ses coudières et ses genouillères avec le plus grand soin et se tenait désormais devant la porte des vestiaires, sans arriver à en sortir. Ses gants, qu'il tenait à la main étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait utilisé pendant ses séances d'entraînement, et leur contact familier était la seule chose qui le rassurait un peu.

Le garçon reposa les yeux sur la poignée de la porte qu'il fixait désormais depuis cinq minutes sans oser la tourner.

Il se sentait comme un gladiateur prêt à rentrer dans l'arène.

Il expira un grand coup avant de placer son casque sur sa tête.

\- Ca va saigner, murmura-t-il.

D'un coup de coude, il poussa la porte avec plus de violence que nécessaire, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur, et s'attirant le regard surpris de quelques personnes. Sans se laisser démonter mais rougissant légèrement derrière son casque, il prit quelques pas et avança le long du couloir en direction de la glace. Il entendait d'ici les discussions et les cris qui provenaient des gradins.

Les sélections étaient toujours avidement suivies par les élèves du lycée.

Le programme de la soirée était chargé. L'équipe de la classe de seconde devait se constituer entièrement, les premières avaient besoin d'un nouveau capitaine car leur ancien s'était fracturé le bras, quant aux terminales, l'équipe était la même que l'an dernier et était déjà complète.

Hope eut un frisson d'excitation et de peur tandis qu'il allait se placer avec les autres candidats. Ils étaient trois à se présenter au poste de gardien. Un blond qui le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes et qui lui avait envoyé des sourires goguenards dans les vestiaires, et un garçon brun et silencieux qui ne lui avait pas accordé un regard depuis le début.

Hope parcourut les gradins des yeux jusqu'à repérer la chevelure rosée de son amie. Claire était appuyée contre une barrière, tout en haut des tribunes. A ses côtés, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris reconnu également Cid. Hope était content que celui-ci soit venu, mais sa présence ajoutait un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules déjà stressées. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils s'entraînaient deux fois par semaine et il voulait plus que tout mériter le temps que les deux terminales lui avait consacré.

Sazh Katzroy fit enfin son apparition, attirant à lui les regards de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Il avait chaussé des patins d'une couleur rouge pétant et tenait un sifflet entre ses doigts. L'entraîneur jaugea les participants du regard sans prêter attention aux spectateurs. Hope se redressa instinctivement, essayant de gagner quelques centimètres. Il était terriblement stressé.

Le hockey était le sport le plus populaire du lycée, aussi étaient-ils plus de vingt à vouloir faire parti de l'équipe en seconde. L'entraîneur n'avait bien entendu pas assez d'équipements pour tout le monde, aussi, la moitié des joueurs attendaient leur tour sur le bord près des gradins.

Sazh se détourna finalement et fit un pas pour se placer sur la glace en faisant signe aux concurrents équipés de le rejoindre sur la patinoire.

Il sépara rapidement les candidats en deux groupes. Hope faisait partie de la première session. Tout comme le blond.

Sazh demanda ensuite aux participants d'aller se mettre en place, tandis que deux élèves plus âgés et faisant partie de l'équipe des terminales le rejoignait pour lui prêter main forte et servir d'arbitres.

L'entraîneur choisissait ses joueurs durant une petite série de matchs improvisés, et éventuellement quelques tirs supplémentaires en fin de session. Tout allait se jouer très rapidement.

Hope respira profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur et patina jusqu'à sa cage. Il se mit en place, tentant vainement d'occulter ses muscles crispés et le fait qu'il avait envie de cracher son déjeuner aux pieds de l'entraîneur. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux gradins où le silence s'était fait. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. S'il s'humiliait, ça serait devant près de la moitié du lycée. Parfait.

Le coup de sifflet de Sazh le tira de ses pensées, et il fléchit instinctivement les jambes. En une fraction de seconde, tous les conseils de Lightning et Cid lui revinrent en mémoire.

Les premières minutes de jeu, il n'eut pas grand chose à faire, son équipe provisoire menait clairement, mais il vit en revanche le gardien adverse arrêter trois tirs et serra les dents.

Pendant que le palet revenait au centre de la patinoire, Hope s'autorisa un nouveau regard vers les tribunes.

Les sélections avaient lieu une bonne heure après les cours et il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde ou presque ait quitté le lycée. Il s'était trompé de toutes évidences. Hope laissa son regard glisser sur les spectateurs. Même Disley, le terrible professeur de mathématiques dont il avait longuement entendu parlé était là, au premier rang.

Avec la lueur blafarde des néons, le surnom de "La Momie" prit tout son sens.

Hope détourna rapidement les yeux de cette vision d'horreur et laissa son regard se perdre une seconde dans les rangées suivantes.

Le garçon sentit soudain son coeur se décrocher lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Elle était là.

Deux rangs derrière le professeur, observant le match de ses yeux magnifiques.

Yeul.

Sa dulcinée, sa douce, sa belle, sa princesse, sa promise, la lune de ses nuits, le nutella de ses tartines, le pikachu de son pokédex, la ...

Hope sentit un choc violent contre son front et sa tête fut projetée en arrière. Sonné, il mit une seconde à comprendre qu'il venait de se prendre un palet en pleine figure et qu'il ne devait la vie et la dignité qu'au casque qu'il portait.

Le jeune homme se redressa et chercha à retrouver son équilibre. Il avait été tellement absorbé par l'apparition divine de Yeul qu'il en avait oublié le jeu. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa crosse, remerciant le ciel que le joueur n'ai pas réussi à viser et que le palet lui soit rentré dedans. Il n'y avait pas eu but. Il avait encore ses chances de rentrer dans l'équipe.

Il devait le faire. Pour Claire, pour Cid, pour lui-même, pour Yeul.

\- Pour l'Amour ! murmura-t-il farouchement dans son casque.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le joueur qui possédait actuellement le cylindre noir. Celui-ci se dirigeait droit vers lui.

.

\- Tu as été formidable Hope !

L'exclamation de Claire semblait sincère et le jeune homme eut un sourire. Il avait fait de son mieux, et sur la quinzaine de minutes pendant laquelle il avait joué, avait réussi à arrêter cinq tirs. Il en avait malheureusement laissé passé un.

\- C'est vrai, tu as très bien joué, le félicita Cid à son tour.

\- Merci, balbutia le garçon, merci pour tout.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey lui tapota amicalement le dos avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Hope alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin, et entreprit de retirer son équipement pour le confier au garçon brun qui visait également le poste de gardien et qui attendait son tour pour aller sur la glace.

Tout son stress avait disparu immédiatement après la fin de sa session, laissant place à un immense soulagement, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de trembler un peu en délassant ses patins.

Une fois qu'il eut enlevé ce qui lui avait servi d'armure pendant son combat, Hope se releva et adressa un signe de tête à son concurrent. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Lightning et Cid qui l'attendaient un peu en retrait.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les atteindre, car une jeune fille se dressait entre eux.

Son cœur chavira devant le visage gracile de Yeul qui lui souriait.

.

\- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'attendre Hope, affirma Claire.

Suivant son regard, Cid aperçut leur protégé discuter avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés qu'il reconnu comme la petite sœur de Caïus. Hope se grattait nerveusement la nuque, et ses rougissements intempestifs étaient plus révélateurs que s'il avait tenu une pancarte portant le message "Amoureux".

Le jeune capitaine sourit de manière entendue avant de dire :

\- En effet, je crois qu'il n'a plus besoin de nous, confirma-t-il. Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?

Lightning lui jeta un regard en biais, surprise par la demande qui sortait un peu de nulle part avant de hocher doucement la tête.

\- D'accord.

Ils quittèrent donc tous les deux la patinoire tandis que les cris et le bruit des joueurs se jetant les uns contre les autres résonnaient toujours derrière eux. Les sélections n'en étaient après tout qu'à leurs débuts.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les immeubles de la ville. Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée, ne croisant que quelques retardataires qui se dirigeaient vers la patinoire à grands pas.

\- Je pense que Hope à ses chances, fit Cid tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue.

\- Le gardien adverse était bon aussi, répliqua Claire, moins optimiste.

\- C'est vrai, confirma le capitaine, mais je le connais un peu, et c'est un vrai fauteur de troubles, il est très nerveux et a des accrochages avec tout le monde, même les profs. Depuis l'incident avec Caïus l'an dernier ...

Cid marqua une pause, comme s'il ne savait pas comment tourner sa phrase.

\- Disons que ces choses là sont prises en compte désormais, finit-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence un instant, longeant la route en direction du centre de Nautilus et s'approchant du fleuve.

Lightning n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'histoire, mais il était vrai que Caïus avait été renvoyé de l'équipe en première. Claire croyait se souvenir qu'il s'était battu avec un joueur d'une école adverse pendant les championnats inter-lycée, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

\- Nous verrons bien, fit Claire, les résultats des sélections seront affichés mardi prochain.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt sur une de nombreuses passerelles qui traversaient la rivière. L'Oerba était le coeur même de Nautilus, elle coupait la ville en deux parties distinctes. D'un côté les habitations plutôt aisées et les écoles, de l'autre les industries et les barres de HLM. L'Oerba était pour l'heure éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil qui provoquaient sur l'eau des reflets aux couleurs étranges.

Claire s'accouda à la barrière pour observer les flots en contrebas, et Cid vint s'appuyer tout près de la jeune femme, au point où celle-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Prenant soudain conscience de leur proximité et de l'intimité de leur promenade, Lightning sentit ses muscles se crisper.

Elle n'était pas bête et avait bien remarqué le petit manège de Cid pour se rapprocher d'elle au cours de leurs séances d'entrainement. Elle savait très bien que le capitaine voulait plus que de l'amitié, et ses intentions étaient loin d'être partagées. La lycéenne n'avait cependant rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de peur que le jeune homme ne les abandonne, Hope et elle. A présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de l'avoir ainsi utilisé et ne savait pas comment l'éconduire en douceur.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée quand il s'agissait de ce genre de chose, Serah avait raison.

Cid ne tenta pourtant rien, se contentant de discuter avec elle d'une voix douce, puis de la raccompagner jusque chez elle lorsque l'obscurité tomba sur la ville.

.

\- Tu sors avec Cid ?!

L'exclamation prit Lightning par surprise. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer et n'avait même pas eu le temps de retirer sa veste que Serah lui sautait déjà dessus.

\- Non.

L'air immensément déçu de sa cadette lui tira un sourire.

\- Mais Light ! Il t'a raccompagné devant la porte !

Sans se formaliser des réflexions de sa sœur, Lightning entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures.

\- Et alors ? L'amitié fille-garçon n'existe-t-elle pas ?

Serah mit les mains sur sa taille en fronçant les sourcils comme si Claire était une extra-terrestre.

\- Pas avec un garçon comme Cid Raines !

Lightning poussa ses chaussures du pied et se redressa, affichant un air franchement étonné.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey, il pourrait être mannequin tellement il est beau, il est gentil, et en plus tu lui plais ! Que te faut-il de plus ?

L'attitude de Serah énerva Lighting plus que d'habitude, et elle croisa les bras dans une posture insolente.

\- Qui te dit que lui me plait ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, hein ?

Elle aurait aussi bien pu parler à un mur.

\- Mais Claiiiire ! C'est Cid Raines !

Refusant d'en entendre d'avantage, la blonde se boucha les oreilles et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de manger et de se retirer dans sa chambre, le plus loin possible de sa soeur et son envie de ragôts.

.

Fang n'aimait pas du tout ça. Déjà enfant, on lui reprochait souvent d'être trop possessive. Avec les années, ça ne s'était pas arrangé, loin de là. Cid n'était peut-être pas son petit ami officiel, mais elle avait passé plus d'une soirée en sa compagnie, et elle n'avait pas envie que ça change. Oh, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le garder éternellement, mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile à accepter pour autant. Et que Cid s'intéresse à Claire Farron, ça, ça rendait la pilule d'autant plus difficile à avaler.

C'était inacceptable.

La blonde était bien connue pour son inaccessibilité, mais allait-elle rejeter Cid pour autant ? Après tout, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Fang soupira.

Si Claire se mettait à sortir avec Cid, alors elle allait l'avoir à sa table tous les jours. Elle allait devoir la côtoyer, la supporter, le tout en étouffant son aversion pour elle. Elle ne pourrait pas exercer sa vengeance non plus, par respect pour son ami. Non vraiment, s'ils se mettaient ensemble, ça ruinerait tout. Elle devait à tout prix empêcher ça.

Fang était sur cette ligne de pensée lorsqu'une voix l'arracha à ses machinations.

Elle leva les yeux de sa feuille et constata que la moitié de la classe ainsi que son professeur la regardait, semblant attendre une réponse. Elle, n'avait rien suivi du cours jusqu'à maintenant et ne savait même pas de quoi il en retournait.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en mettant le plus d'innocence possible dans sa voix.

Leur professeur de sciences soupira avant de reposer sa question :

\- Je vous demandais, mademoiselle Yun, quel était la formule chimique de la soude. Ca faisait partie du cours pour aujourd'hui. Vous le sauriez s'il vous arrivait de ..

-NaOH, répondit Fang en coupant le professeur dans son élan.

Celui-ci referma la bouche, ressemblant brièvement à un poisson, et toisa la jeune femme une poignée de secondes. La brune soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

\- Bien, grommela-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me ...

Baissant les yeux sur son bureau, Fang cessa déjà d'écouter la suite. Elle adressa un sourire de remerciement à Caïus qui lui avait soufflé la réponse. Elle sentait qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à la colle. Décidant de faire profil bas pendant le reste du cours, elle s'empara de son stylo et prit en note les paroles de son professeur.

.

\- Farron !

Claire s'arrêta en plein geste, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le portillon qui menait à son jardin. Elle ajusta la bretelle de son sac et se retourna, balayant la rue du regard pour trouver qui l'avait appelée. Une Jaguar noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et la blonde aperçut le visage de Fang à l'intérieur.

La brune descendit de la voiture sans prendre la peine de remonter sa fenêtre et fit signe à celle qui devait être sa mère. La conductrice, une femme au visage jeune et au tailleur impeccable lui adressa un sourire avant de redémarrer pour aller se garer dans leur allée, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Yun ? demanda Claire lorsque la brune daigna lui accorder son attention.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

Lightning croisa instinctivement les bras. Le ton que venait d'employer la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La reine du lycée s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient séparées que par quelques centimètres.

\- Je veux que tu laisses tomber Cid.

Son air menaçant et sa déclaration irritèrent franchement Lighting. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

\- C'est quoi votre problème à tous ? Je fais ce que je veux, ma relation avec Cid ne concerne personne d'autre que moi, siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu as tort ! s'énerva Fang.

Claire marqua un temps de pause avant de hausser les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu es jalouse Yun ?

Le ton narquois de la blonde tira un rictus méprisant à Fang.

\- Jalouse de toi ?

La brune éclata de rire. Elle était clairement mauvaise. Lightning lui adressa un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

\- Bonne soirée Fang, murmura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle et entra dans sa maison. Restée seule, la reine des abeilles respira profondément. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire une scène comme ça et commençait déjà à le regretter. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas avec ses réactions lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette fille.

...

Le premier match amical de la saison débuta dans un mélange confus de hurlements et d'encouragements.

Le hockey était à Nautilus un sport aussi populaire que le football l'était dans d'autres villes. La patinoire du lycée, seule patinoire de la cité, était régulièrement ouverte au public et accueillait les matchs d'ouverture de la coupe d'hiver et du championnat régional.

A l'approche des vacances de Noël, la patinoire voyait sa fréquentation doubler, et aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude. Le premier match attirait toujours énormément de gens, et Fang et Claire avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Mettant de côté leur petit accrochage de la semaine précédente, elles avaient préparé du pop-corn, des crêpes sucrées et quelques autres friandises pour les vendre pendant le match.

Après avoir fait part de leurs intentions à Katzroy, elles avaient obtenu l'autorisation de circuler dans les tribunes à la condition de rester après le match pour nettoyer ce que les spectateurs feraient tomber sur le sol.

Elles n'avaient eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

.

Lightning avait déjà vidé près de la moitié de son stock de pop-corn.

Elle se pencha en avant, récupérant la monnaie que lui tendait une jeune collégienne et la rangea avant de passer au rang suivant. Du coin de l'œil, elle suivait aussi le match. Pour le moment, l'équipe de leur lycée était menée de 1-0, mais ils n'en étaient qu'à la première période. Rien n'était joué.

Un match était composé de trois périodes d'une quinzaine de minutes avec un temps de pause entre chacune d'elles pour permettre aux participants de souffler. Cinq joueurs et un gardien par équipe, plus deux ou trois arbitres. Autant dire que ça faisait du monde sur la glace.

Lightning coula un regard vers le capitaine de leur équipe. Cid avait prit un mauvais coup dès la cinquième minute du match, ce qui leur avait valu un penalty. Malheureusement pour eux, le gardien adverse avait réussi à arrêter le tir pourtant puissant de Rygdea.

Claire balaya les gradins des yeux avant de trouver Fang. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la glace, la reine du lycée était en train de tendre un cornet de pop-corn à un gamin. Derrière la reine du lycée, Lightning reconnu Vanille, la petite rouquine qui semblait suivre Fang comme son ombre.

Lightning s'étonnait de voir la brune aussi investie dans leur projet. Elle s'était attendue à devoir tout faire toute seule, mais elle était bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle s'était trompée. Fang y mettait vraiment du sien.

La principale difficulté que rencontraient les jeunes femmes en réalité, c'était dans le genre d'activité qu'elles voulaient proposer aux personnes de la maison de retraite. Elles devaient prendre en compte de nombreux paramètres dont les plus importants étaient : la mobilité des pensionnaires, leurs intérêts et, surtout, leur budget, qui, pour le moment n'était pas vraiment élevé.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, brisant soudain le fil de pensée de Claire, et elle retourna à ses ventes, avisant plus loin un homme aux cheveux bruns lui faire signe en agitant un billet.

.

\- Félicitations !

Cid sourit au gamin qui venait de lui dire ça et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Ils venaient de gagner difficilement le match avec un score de 5-4, et ils ne devaient la victoire qu'au coup de crosse désespéré que Rygdea avait donné dans le palet à la dernière minute, marquant ainsi le but de la victoire.

L'issue avait été serrée, et Cid se rendait compte qu'ils leur faudraient probablement augmenter la fréquence de leurs entraînements pour se maintenir à niveau pour les championnats de cette année.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les vestiaires en faisant tourner son épaule. Il avait heurté assez violemment la balustrade lorsqu'un des joueurs adverses lui était rentré dedans,et il avait eu mal pendant tout le match.

Il entra dans les vestiaires et se tourna immédiatement vers son casier personnel. Il fit la combinaison de son cadenas tandis que les autres joueurs chahutaient autour de lui. Cid ouvrit la petite porte de fer, et rangea son brassard de capitaine avant d'attraper une crème qu'il gardait toujours avec son équipement. Il referma ensuite le casier et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en posant le tube à côté de lui. Il prit une seconde pour observer les autres membres de son équipe discuter, s'arroser de déodorant ou se changer sans qu'ils lui prêtent une grande attention. Il y avait toujours une certaine électricité dans l'air après un match.

Cid enleva ses patins et les posa soigneusement à ses pieds : il venait de les faire affûter. Il retira ensuite son maillot et son pantalon de hockey avant de les fourrer avec ses patins dans son casier, puis, il se saisit d'une serviette et continua son chemin vers les douches.

La plupart de ses co-équipiers semblaient trouver superflu de se laver après un match. Ceux-là, Cid les méprisait. En arrivant devant les douches communes, il fut forcé de constater qu'il était le seul à peu près propre de toute l'équipe. Le jeune homme soupira, et enleva ses derniers vêtements qu'il posa sur une tablette avant d'aller ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude.

Une fois sous le jet, Cid testa une nouvelle fois son muscle endolori. En voyant qu'il avait vraiment prit un mauvais coup, il grimaça et décida d'écourter sa douche. Il se savonna donc en vitesse, se sécha, puis attacha sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il s'empara ensuite de la crème qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Cid appuya sur le tube et mit une noisette de produit dans la paume de sa main avant de l'étaler sur son épaule.

Il massa longuement son muscle jusqu'à commencer à ressentir les effets anesthésiants de sa crème.

Satisfait, il reboucha le tube et alla se rhabiller.

Lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il failli rentrer dans la reine du lycée en personne qui lui coupait la route.

\- Fang, je ne t'avais pas vu !

La brune lui sourit, mais ne lui répondit pas, occupée qu'elle était à encaisser un père de famille qui peinait à porter quatre cornets de pop-corn entre ses mains.

\- Tu en veux un ? Proposa ensuite la jeune femme.

Cid fit non de la tête et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est mauvais pour ma ligne, la taquina-t-il.

Fang eut un éclat de rire et lui tapota le ventre où, elle le savait, se trouvait des abdominaux à faire pâlir de jalousie une tablette de chocolat.

\- Tu as raison, tu t'engraisses. Ne regarde pas trop les crêpes tu risquerais de prendre du poids.

Cid lâcha un rire avant de lever les yeux vers le reste des tribunes qui se vidaient progressivement. Son regard rencontra rapidement deux orbes glacées qui le toisait. De l'autre côté de la patinoire, Lightining les observait. Le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey lui adressa un sourire avant de se rendre compte que sa proximité avec Fang était ambiguë. Il laissa donc retomber son bras le long de son corps et eut un regard d'excuse.

La blonde le regarda faire, puis, comme si de rien était, elle se détourna, laissant Cid à ses tiraillements.

.

\- Les gens ne savent pas manger proprement ce n'est pas possible ! fulmina Fang.

Cela faisait désormais une heure que Lighting et elle passaient le balai dans les allées, et la brune commençait à se demander si les spectateurs n'avaient pas volontairement jeté leurs pop-corn par terre dans le seul et unique but de leur pourrir la vie.

Plus silencieuse mais du même avis, Claire eut une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle souleva un amas de maïs soufflé qui avait visiblement été écrasé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Mais c'est quoi, ça ?! s'exclama brusquement la brune en désignant quelque chose sur le sol.

Claire se pencha doucement sur le côté pour distinguer l'objet des cris de Fang et soupira. La chose était informe, avait un aspect gluant et une couleur indéfinissable.

\- Un morceau de crêpe je dirais, répondit-elle sur un ton d'indifférence blasée.

L'air horrifié de Fang se mua en colère et elle affirma :

\- La prochaine fois, on oublie les crêpes.

Claire ne put qu'approuver.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour faire le tour des gradins, et Fang ne cessa pas une minute de pester contre la "saleté de la population", quand bien même cette expression n'existait pas; enrichissant au passage le vocabuaire de la blonde d'une dizaine d'insultes.

Le match s'était achevé à 21h, et il était plus de 23h lorsqu'elles terminèrent.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Fang s'assit sur une marche.

\- C'est vendredi soir, gémit-elle, je devrais être en train de faire la fête à cette heure-ci !

Lightning se laissa à son tour tomber sur les marches.

\- Personnellement le vendredi soir, je dors, dit-elle.

Fang rejeta la tête en arrière avant de la regarder d'un air entendu :

\- Ta vie est misérable.

Le ton que venait d'employer la brune couplé à son regard de désespoir intense provoqua l'hilarité de Lighting et elle éclata de rire.

\- Ca va, je le vis plutôt bien, articula-t-elle finalement.

Fang sourit malgré elle devant le rire de la blonde. Peut-être que cette dernière avait de l'humour après tout. La reine des abeilles balaya ensuite la patinoire du regard. Elle devait avouer que se retrouver ici, en pleine nuit, alors que tout le monde était parti, c'était assez excitant.

Sazh leur avait prêté les clés en leur disant de les mettre dans la boite aux lettres du lycée lorsqu'elles auraient fini avant de lui-même rentrer chez lui. Si Fang s'était écoutée, elle aurait probablement sauté sur l'occasion pour organiser une grosse soirée à la patinoire. Mais elle avait préféré se montrer raisonnable, ne voulant pas risquer de mettre en péril leur seule source de revenus pour le moment.

Le regard de Fang s'arrêta sur le poste légèrement surélevé où se trouvait le commentateur du match en temps normal. Un début d'idée germa dans son esprit et elle se releva brusquement ; surprenant Claire.

D'un pas décidé, elle grimpa en haut des gradins et se dirigea vers la cabine. La brune poussa la porte et sourit en constatant que celle ci n'était pas fermée. Elle tâtonna un instant pour trouver l'interrupteur et observa d'un œil critique les installations.

Lorsque Claire la rejoignit, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était penchée sur le tableau de commandes.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda une Lightning mi-agacée mi-intriguée.

Elle obtint la réponse presque instantanément. Fang avait réussi à brancher son téléphone aux hauts-parleurs qui entouraient la patinoire et de la musique rythmée et forte se fit soudainement entendre, provoquant un sursaut chez Claire.

La blonde se mit une main sur le cœur, feignant une crise cardiaque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Yun ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Je transforme la patinoire en discothèque !

Fang se fendit d'un immense sourire qui aurait sans doute pu être considéré comme effrayant et s'empara des poignets de Lightning.

\- Allez viens, puisqu'on ne peut pas aller faire la fête, amenons la fête à nous !

Claire fronça les sourcils, regardant de manière indécise les doigts qui enserraient ses avant-bras. Son cœur avait fait quelque chose de foncièrement anormal lorsque la brune l'avait touchée. Elle se dégagea en douceur et recula.

\- Je suis à peu près sure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, contra-t-elle.

Sans se démonter, Fang sortit de la cabine et dévala les marches en direction des vestiaires. Lightning resta immobile une seconde, puis, regrettant d'avance sa décision, suivit la reine du lycée.

Elle la retrouva assise sur un banc, en train de chausser des patins.

\- On devrait plutôt rentrer chez nous, argua-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu être invisible que ça aurait eu le même effet sur la jeune femme. Claire décroisa les bras.

\- Ne me répond pas surtout, tu risquerais de te faire une entorse à la langue.

Fang poussa un soupir volontairement exagéré avant de tendre le bras et de lui attraper la main. Elle tira un coup sec dessus pour forcer la blonde à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La reine du lycée prit ensuite une paire de patins rouge qu'elle avait posé à ses côtés et les tendit à la blonde.

\- Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de me courir sur le haricot et viens t'amuser un peu, ça peut pas te faire de mal !

La phrase tira un rictus à Lightning qui fut tentée d'étrangler la brune avec les lacets de ses chaussures. Elle contrôla cependant son énervement et préféra jouer le jeu. Silencieusement, elle s'exécuta.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elles se dirigeaient vers la glace, marchant sur la mousse qui recouvrait presque l'intégralité du sol de la patinoire pour en protéger le parquet.

Aux yeux de Claire, la musique de la brune était une musique de sauvage. Les paroles étaient quasiment inexistantes et aussi vides de sens qu'une équation de Disley; quant au rythme, il était si saccadé qu'il lui aurait presque collé une crise d'épilepsie.

Les basses, elles, étaient tellement fortes que la blonde voyait d'ici les vitres de la balustrade trembler.

Il n'était pas rare que Sazh mette un peu de musique pendant les entraînements pour motiver les joueurs, mais ce n'était alors qu'un fond sonore. Fang avait visiblement poussé le son à son maximum pour obtenir un tel capharnaüm.

Lightning grimaça devant l'agression auditive qu'elle subissait et suivit Fang sur la glace. Elle avait la ferme intention de faire trois tours de patinoire pour lui faire plaisir -et surtout parce qu'elle-même en avait envie- puis de la traîner hors du bâtiment de gré ou de force pour rentrer chez elle.

.

\- Et maintenant ?

Claire se prit la tête dans la main et entreprit de se masser les tempes. Il était plus de minuit, et elle venait -étonnamment- de passer une heure plutôt agréable en compagnie de Fang, à simplement glisser sur la glace, s'essayer à quelques figures et à supporter les goûts musicaux plus que douteux de la brune.

Elles avaient même discuté, de manière civilisée, sans que la conversation ne dérape vers l'une de leurs disputes qui commençaient à devenir habituelles.

Finalement lorsque la fatigue avait commencé à se faire sentir chez les deux lycéennes, elles avaient reposé leurs patins avant de quitter l'enceinte de la patinoire. Comme convenu, elles avaient ensuite glissé les clés dans la boîte aux lettres de l'école puis avaient regagné la rue.

Il y avait cependant une chose que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait prévu.

\- Comment on fait pour rentrer ?

Lightning se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Il n'y avait, bien évidemment, plus le moindre bus à cette heure-ci, quant à ses parents.. La mère de Claire était de garde cette nuit, et son père était actuellement en déplacement professionnel. Aucune chance donc que l'un ou l'autre ne vienne la chercher. Serah était probablement couchée et endormie depuis longtemps, et quand bien même, sa cadette n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider, si ce n'est paniquer et appeler tous les flics de Nautilus.

De son côté, Fang était à peu près dans la même situation.

\- Il n'y a personne chez moi, dit Claire.

\- Ni chez moi.

Bras ballants, elles gardèrent le silence un seconde, attendant probablement une illumination divine ou une solution miraculeuse.

Rien ne vint.

\- On fait du stop ? proposa Fang.

Lightning balaya la rue du regard. Il n'y avait pas une voiture en vue.

\- On risque d'attendre longtemps, fit-elle remarquer.

La brune soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Claire réfléchit un instant. Elles pouvaient toujours aller à l'hôpital de Nautilus et attendre que sa mère ait fini son service, mais ça impliquait de passer presque cinq heures en la présence de Fang, et elle avait la sensation que celle-ci serait encore plus horripilante de nuit.

Sans compter qu'elle avait vraiment envie de retrouver son lit.

\- ... On marche ?

.

\- J'en ai marre.

Lightning se mordit les lèvres. Elle supportait les jérémiades de la brune depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à l'étriper.

\- Et en plus j'ai froid.

Claire lui lança un regard entendu. Evidemment qu'elle avait froid. Fang semblait faire parti de ces gens qui estimaient que le temps devait s'adapter à leurs vêtements et pas l'inverse. Elle ne portait qu'une veste en cuir et une espèce de foulard rouge qui lui couvrait à peine la gorge. Les mains passées autour de ses bras, les épaules crispées, Fang semblait sur le point de se changer en glaçon.

\- Tu veux pas me passer ta veste ? lança la brune.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, et puis tu veux pas que je te porte juqu'à chez toi tant qu'on y est ? rétorqua Lightning.

Fang eut un frisson et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en allongeant sa foulée.

\- C'est bon on peut rigoler, non ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis écroulée de rire.

Elles firent encore quelques pas dans un silence maussade lorsqu'un bruit brisa soudain le silence nocturne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Fang en s'arrêtant.

Lightning se stoppa à son tour et plissa les yeux. La rue dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était sombre malgré les lampadaires, et aucune lumière ne perçait à travers les vitres des bâtiments qui les entouraient.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en baissant instinctivement la voix, peut-être un animal.

Elles se turent encore une minute, l'oreille aux aguets, puis n'entendant rien d'autre, elles se remirent en marche, moins rassurées encore qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Lightning ne savait pas laquelle des deux s'était rapprochée de l'autre, mais elles avançaient désormais presque bras contre bras.

Les lycéennes ne firent que quelques mètres avant que le bruit ne retentisse à nouveau. Cette fois, elles sursautèrent toutes les deux, et la brune attrapa le poignet de Lightning. Elle le serra si fort que Claire en eut mal, mais la blonde ne songea cependant pas à protester, trop préoccupée par le son sourd qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

\- Ca vient de là ! chuchota Fang en désignant une grande poubelle destinée au verre.

Doucement, Claire fit un pas, se dirigeant vers la poubelle verte, entraînant Fang qui était toujours fermement cramponnée à elle.

\- Si on part en courant, on a une chance de survivre, souffla la brune avec conviction.

Sans l'écouter, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'approcha encore, tous les sens en alerte.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! hurla Fang dans un murmure.

\- Je vais voir ce que c'est, répondit la blonde en continuant à avancer.

\- Mais évidemment ! Allons en direction du bruit effrayant ! T'en a beaucoup des idées comme ça ? fulmina la reine du lycée.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux m'attendre là si tu préfères.

La prise de Fang s'affirma encore plus sur le bras de Claire.

\- Se séparer ?! Mais tu es sérieuse ? Tu regardes jamais de films d'horreur ou quoi ?! Il ne faut JAMAIS se sép-

Le son retentit encore une fois, coupant Fang et lui arrachant un petit gémissement. La brune se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler.

\- Le tueur en série s'en prend toujours à la fille populaire, articula Fang sur un ton paniqué, et c'est MOI la fille populaire !

Si la situation ne l'avait pas elle-même effrayée, Lighting aurait sans doute éclaté de rire devant l'attitude de la brune. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable.

Claire continua à avancer tandis que Fang se mettait à prier dans son dos. Elles arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de la poubelle. Du verre cassé jonchait le sol et crissait sous leur chaussures. Claire prit une grande inspiration et contourna la dernière barrière qui les séparaient de l'endroit où provenait le bruit.

Derrière elle, Fang poussa un hurlement.


	6. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite ... Que je publie depuis le lit de ma bêta :p Comme quoi, une rencontre ne tient qu'à un message *coeur***

 **En vous souhaitant à tous une très bonne année !**

 **A bientôt !**

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as crié comme ça ? Marmonna Lightning en se massant l'oreille.

Elle était sure qu'elle avait perdu 20% de son audition. Fang lui avait probablement percé le tympan. Tout ça pour un pauvre vieux chat de gouttière qui s'était empêtré dans un carton de bière.

\- C'était en prévention, rétorqua la brune.

\- En prévention de quoi exactement ?

Fang haussa les épaules. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Et que Claire ait gardé son sang-froid pendant toute la scène l'agaçait assez. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'empêcher d'être miss-parfaite ?

Elles bifurquèrent sur la droite et débouchèrent enfin sur leur rue. Fang en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre et soupira. Elles avaient mis plus de quarante-cinq minutes.

\- Enfin, soupira la blonde

Soulagées d'être enfin arrivées dans un espace familier, elles firent les derniers mètres plus calmement. Les lycéennes s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la maison de Lightning.

La blonde fouilla dans son sac un instant et en tira un trousseau de clés qu'elle utilisa pour déverrouiller son portail. Lorsque celui-ci fut ouvert, elle le bloqua avec la pointe de sa chaussure et se tourna vers Fang, lui lançant un regard narquois.

\- Tu vas survivre pour aller seule jusqu'à chez toi ?

Fang arqua un sourcil, puis recula la tête pour juger la distance entre leurs deux maisons.

\- Oui ça devrait aller. Et ne fait pas trop la maligne tu étais aussi pétrifiée que moi !

Claire s'autorisa un rire et secoua la tête.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien.

Vexée, la brune croisa les bras, gardant un instant le silence. Elles se défièrent ainsi du regard puis Fang eut un rictus menaçant.

\- Si ça s'apprend Farron ...

Lightning soupira. Évidemment, il fallait que ça en vienne aux intimidations.

\- Ouais ouais, tu me pourriras la vie, tout ça tout ça.

Fang haussa un sourcil, amusée malgré elle et décroisa les bras, changeant radicalement d'attitude.

\- Ok très bien tu as raison, tu es le prince et je suis la demoiselle en détresse.

Et sur cette phrase pour le moins inattendue, elle attrapa les épaules de Claire, la tira vers elle en manquant de la faire tomber et lui embrassa les deux joues.

\- Allez, bonne nuit mon héros ! claironna-t-elle en se détournant.

Et sans une explication, elle planta là Claire.

Celle-ci porta une main à sa joue. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

.

\- Nous avons réuni près de cent cinquante euros, compta Fang.

Elle posa le tas de billets sur son lit et leva le visage vers Vanille, affichant une mine dépitée.

\- A ce rythme là, je vais passer tous mes vendredis soir à vendre du pop-corn ! gémit-elle.

La rouquine lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant, tout en louchant sur la monnaie.

\- C'est déjà pas mal pour une soirée, non ?

La brune soupira et se laissa tomber dans ses oreillers.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il y a 75 pépés et mémés dans cette maison de retraite ! Ca fait tout juste deux euros par tête ! Au bout de dix matchs on aurait à peine de quoi leur payer une place de cinéma et un coca light chacun !

Vanille se passa une main dans les cheveux, partageant les inquiétudes de son amie.

\- En plus c'est dégueu le coca light, ajouta-t-elle.

La brune lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Merci de ton soutien V, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

La rouquine sourit en entendant le surnom que Fang était la seule à lui donner avant de reprendre plus gravement :

\- Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas louper toutes les soirées du vendredi, tu me manques trop, je m'ennuie sans toi, se lamenta-t-elle.

Fang s'empara d'un coussin et l'écrasa sur son visage.

\- Je saiiiis ! Grogna-t-elle, la voix à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller.

Elles gardèrent le silence une minute pendant laquelle Fang sembla chercher à se noyer dans son coussin. Finalement ce fut Vanille qui reprit la parole.

\- Bon écoute, va falloir trouver un autre moyen de vous faire des sous. Claire et toi, vous êtes super belles, vous n'avez qu'à faire des strip-tease !

Fang enleva doucement l'oreiller qui lui cachait le visage, observant la rouquine comme si elle était devenue cinglée.

\- Il y a plus de chance que la Momie soit la prochaine égérie d'une marque de sous-vêtements plutôt que Miss Sainte-nitouche fasse un strip-tease !

Vanille éclata de rire.

\- Tu exagères Fang ! Lightning ne peut pas être si coincée que ça !

La brune haussa les épaules et se redressa en position assise.

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna-t-elle, et quand bien même, je ne tiens pas à me déshabiller devant des vieux pervers, encore moins si c'est pour promener d'autres vieux, pervers ou non.

La rouquine hocha la tête avant de croiser jambes et de poser les coudes sur ses genoux en appuyant son menton sur ses mains.

\- Tu devrais l'inviter, dit-elle après une seconde.

Fang lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

\- Qui ? Où ?

\- Claire, à une de nos soirées bien sûr ! s'exclama la rousse. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle traîne avec Cid -ne nie pas je te connais par cœur- mais ça pourrait être amusant non ? De dévergonder la fille la plus inaccessible du lycée ?

La reine des abeilles ouvrit la bouche pour rejeter l'idée, puis la referma, considérant la chose, avant qu'un sourire machiavélique ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

\- Très amusant oui, murmura-t-elle.

.

Lightning croisa les bras et se laissa aller contre le mur. Devant elle, une masse d'élèves se pressait contre le tableau d'affichage. Hope en faisait partie. Le résultat des sélections venait tout juste d'être accroché par Katzroy, et la moitié des élèves de seconde faisait barrage entre elle et la feuille.

Claire observa le garçon aux cheveux gris se frayer difficilement un chemin à travers ses camarades et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était bien contente de ne pas avoir besoin de se mêler à cette masse d'étudiants.

La jeune femme attendit un moment, et, ne voyant pas revenir son ami, commença à craindre qu'il ne soit mort étouffé par ses camarades de classe. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un grognement. La moitié de ces élèves avait déjà regardé les résultats, pourquoi se sentaient-ils obligés de faire un sitting juste devant le panneau d'affichage ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas aller voir ailleurs ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas être obligée d'aller chercher son protégé, si ?

Non.

Déjà, Hope ressortait de la marée d'étudiants, s'extirpant difficilement d'entre deux garçons qui le dépassaient d'une tête. Lightning le regarda approcher, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'un indice sur le dénouement des sélections. Elle-même se sentait étrangement nerveuse. Elle se faisait un peu l'effet d'une mère attendant les résultats d'examens de son fils en se rongeant les sangs. Ce qui finalement n'avait aucun sens car Hope n'était pas son fils et qu'il pouvait très bien survivre sans être le gardien de l'équipe de hockey.

Blanc comme un linge, la bouche crispée dans un rictus, Hope s'arrêta finalement devant son aînée et leva des yeux perdus sur elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas pris ? demanda Lightning sans arriver à garder le silence plus longtemps.

Le garçon secoua doucement la tête :

\- Si, je suis dans l'équipe.

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Claire eut envie de le secouer. C'était le moment où Hope était sensé courir comme un débile, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, pourquoi faisait-il une tête de déterré ? Elle se força à éclairer son visage d'un sourire et donna une grande tape dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Félicitations mon vieux ! Tu le mérites !

Hope se passa une main nerveuse dans la nuque avant de sourire à son tour en répétant :

\- Je suis pris dans l'équipe.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était à la fois un rêve et un cauchemar.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard pâle de Yeul, à l'autre bout du couloir. La jeune fille semblait l'observer depuis un moment et lui adressa un joyeux signe de la main.

Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues.

Peut-être était-ce plutôt un rêve en fin de compte.

.

Fang marchait dans les couloirs en conquérante, comme à son habitude. Elle adorait le mercredi matin. D'abord car elle savait qu'elle aurait tout son après midi libre, et aussi parce qu'elle finissait par un cours d'espagnol, et que leur professeur était beau à se damner.

Faisant taire ses fantasmes impliquant le professeur, Fang reporta son attention sur la conversation. A ses côtés, Vanille et une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre et au front barré d'un bandana discutaient de la soirée que la rousse allait organiser chez elle le week-end suivant.

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes Yuffie ! Argumentait Vanille.

La dénommée Yuffie -prénom étrange au demeurant- poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- J'adorerai ! Mais j'aimerai bien te voir négocier avec mes parents ! Ma mère est un dragon !

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs joua avec la bretelle de son sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule et continua :

\- Vous avez tellement de chance d'avoir des parents aussi cool, déplora-t-elle.

Fang eut un sourire amer. Si par "cool" Yuffie entendait "absente", alors oui, sa mère était définitivement cool. Mais elle devait bien avouer que ça avait ses avantages. La maison pour elle toute seule un week-end sur deux par exemple.

Vanille était à peu près dans la même situation qu'elle.

Ses parents travaillaient tous les deux dans l'Advent Time, un journal très populaire dans la région et étaient régulièrement envoyés en reportage dans des villes lointaines. Bien sur, ils se refusaient à laisser leur fille seule trop longtemps, mais ils étaient bien obligés de se plier aux contraintes de leur métier.

\- Allez Yuf' ! Ça va être génial ! affirmait Vanille avec conviction. Il y aura presque toute l'équipe de hockey de terminale, et j'ai entendu dire que Caïus s'intéressait beaucoup à toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Yuffie semblait septique, et elle avait sans doute raison de l'être. Mais Vanille avait vu juste, Caïus avait bien des vues sur la petite brune. Ce que la rousse ne disait pas en revanche, c'était que Caïus avait des vues sur à peu près toutes les filles du lycée.

Vanille agrippa subitement le bras de Yuffie, continuant sur un ton de confidence :

\- Et il y aura même Claire Farron ! chuchota-t-elle surexcitée.

Les yeux de la jeune brune s'agrandirent et elle se tourna vers Fang, cherchant une confirmation.

\- Claire ? Claire Farron ? Lightning ? Sérieusement ?

La reine du lycée eut un sourire en coin et se pencha vers Yuffie :

\- Oui, elle vient. Elle ne le sait juste pas encore, susurra-t-elle.

Yuffie s'empara des mains de Vanille et se mit à sautiller sur place, entrainant la rousse dans sa joie.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Ok, vous m'avez convaincue, je serais là ! Même si pour ça je dois faire le mur, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

La sonnerie marquant la fin de leur temps de pause retentit soudain, interrompant les jeunes femmes. Vanille et Fang avait cours du même côté, aussi Yuffie les quitta-t-elles pour rejoindre sa salle, non sans leur avoir lancé un dernier :

\- J'ai hâte d'y être !

.

\- Claire ?

La blonde soupira. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de poser son sac sur son bureau qu'on l'interpellait déjà. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle se tourna cependant en direction de la voix hésitante qui venait de la déranger.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le torse imposant de Snow. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard du blondinet et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? demanda le jeune homme en posant une main fébrile sur le bonnet qu'il avait tout le temps.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ? grommela Lightning.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler au prétendant de sa sœur, et si celui-ci s'avisait de ne serait-ce qu-

\- C'est à propos de Serah.

Et voilà, Snow venait de prouver qu'il était encore plus idiot qu'elle ne le pensait. Claire posa une main sur sa taille et serra l'autre autour de la lanière de son sac dans un geste agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Serah ?

Le blond balaya leur salle de classe du regard, il aurait visiblement préféré qu'ils aient cette conversation dans un endroit plus tranquille, mais sans doute ne se rendait-il pas compte que leur public était la seule chose qui retenait un minimum la jeune femme de l'envoyer dans les roses.

Il soupira, avant de froncer les sourcils dans une expression déterminée. Il leva théatralement un poing devant lui et répondit :

\- J'aime ta sœur !

C'était ridicule.

Snow s'attendait-il à ce que sa déclaration les rapproche et qu'ils se lient subitement d'une complicité farouche avant d'aller défier l'actuel petit ami de Serah ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que Claire n'avait rien à faire de ses états d'âme et qu'elle mourait d'envie de le décalquer contre le mur ?

\- Abruti.

Le mot que venait de cracher Lightning sembla briser les espoirs du blondinet, et il cligna bêtement des yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'insulte. La réaction de la jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout correspondre au scénario qu'il avait initialement imaginé.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

Claire le poussa du plat de la main, le forçant à reculer d'un pas.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait faire copain-copain et que j'allais t'aider à conquérir Serah ? Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un pauvre andouille !

Snow sembla se vexer.

\- Hé ! Ce Noel n'est pas assez bien pour elle ! Ce n'est qu'u-

\- Parce que tu penses que tu vaux mieux ? Dégage de ma vue, avant que je me serve de ton visage comme serpillière !

ça ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu. Refusant de perdre la face, Snow soutint le regard de la blonde avant de lancer sur un ton chevaleresque :

\- Je l'attendrai ! déclara-t-il, et quand elle quittera le misérable qui lui sert de petit ami, je serai là !

Il se détourna, sentant que les foudres de Claire n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus et regagna sa chaise où il se laissa tomber.

Sa tentative de rapprochement avait été ce qu'on pouvait appeler un échec. Mais il n'en resterait pas là. Il était prêt à faire ce qu'il faudrait pour conquérir le cœur de sa belle.

Serah était la femme de sa vie !

.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Fang soupira. Elle aurait pu prédire cet échange. Elle posa une main sur sa taille et changea d'appui. Elle venait de proposer à Claire de venir à la soirée qu'organisait Vanille, et elle avait essuyé un refus tout à fait prévisible de la part de la blonde.

Elle devait cependant avouer qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que celle-ci invente une excuse bidon ou quelque chose, pas juste qu'elle l'envoie promener.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lightning lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

\- J'ai tellement de raisons que je ne sais même pas laquelle te donner.

Vexée malgré elle, la brune fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ?

\- Vas-y essayes en une ? la défia-t-elle.

Claire eut un sourire narquois en voyant le ton que venait d'employer la reine du lycée. Aucun doute qu'elle le prenait mal.

\- D'abord, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver au milieu d'une bande de bouffons saouls et braillards.

\- Hé, les bouffons sont mes amis alors-

Coupant court à la tirade offusquée de Fang, Lightning continua :

\- Ensuite, je t'ai déjà ramenée chez toi bourrée une fois, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir recommencer.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Les 18 ans de Caïus, c'était une occasion particulière ! Et cette fois je dors chez Vanille, tu n'auras besoin de me raccompagner nulle part !

Fang fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de la blonde qui l'observait toujours d'un œil septique, et prit une voix suppliante qu'elle réservait habituellement aux garçons dont elle voulait obtenir quelque chose.

\- S'il te plait ?

Claire leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je viennes, nous ne sommes même pas amies !

La brune posa une main sur son cœur, comme si les paroles de Lightning venaient de lui infliger une blessure mortelle.

\- Pas amies ? Mais bien sûr que nous sommes amies ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton meurtri.

\- Je te trouve insupportable, fit remarquer Claire.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça avec autant d'aplomb et de sans gêne. En fait c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça tout court, et Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever à la blonde, c'était sa franchise à toute épreuve.

\- OK très bien, si tu viens, alors je nettoie la patinoire toute seule après le prochain match.

Claire eut un sourire à la fois amusé et étonné.

\- Tu négocies ?

\- Ça fonctionne ? demanda la brune.

Lightning pinça les lèvres et sembla réfléchir un moment. Elle attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son épaule et l'enroula autour de ses doigts.

\- A une condition.

Fang haussa les sourcils. Le fait qu'elle doive passer le balai dans les gradins toute seule n'était-il pas suffisant ? Qu'est-ce que Claire voulait de plus ?

\- Je veux que tu t'excuses, prononça Lightning.

La mâchoire de Fang en serait tombée.

\- Que je m'excuse ? Mais de quoi ?

Son ton montrait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de la condition de la blonde : à savoir qu'elle pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf.

\- Oui. Je veux que tu t'excuses de t'être montrée aussi ingrate au début de l'année alors que je t'ai presque portée chez toi après l'anniversaire de Caïus.

Encore cette histoire. Combien de temps allait-elle en entendre parler ? Claire ne voulait pas une médaille tant qu'à faire ? Ok elle l'avait raccompagnée, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne ! Et puis elle n'avait rien demandé !

Fang serra les dents, soutenant le regard de défi de la blonde. Claire avait les cartes en mains cette fois, et elle tirait profit de son petit avantage au maximum. La brune respira profondément. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Elle accrocha un sourire qui sonnait faux à ses lèvres et répondit :

\- D'accord, tu as gagné. Je m'excuse.

Son ton était tout sauf désolé, mais Claire considéra qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse, elle était presque sure que Fang présentait des excuses aussi souvent qu'elle suivait en cours, c'est à dire pratiquement jamais. Elle hocha doucement la tête et croisa les bras.

\- Ok.

.

\- Tu es invitée chez Vanille Dia ?!

Lightning fut prise d'une impression de déjà-vu. Comment sa sœur faisait-elle pour tout savoir ?

Et pourquoi se sentait elle obligée de l'agresser ainsi alors qu'elle venait à peine de poser un pied à l'intérieur de sa maison ? Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre deux minutes le temps que Claire enlève son manteau? C'était à croire que Serah l'attendait derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que son aînée arrive dans le seul et unique but de lui poser des questions auxquelles Lightning n'avait de toute façon pas envie de répondre.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sobrement.

La blonde quitta ses chaussures et alla poser son sac sur la table de la salle à manger. Derrière elle, Serah faisait des bonds de joie.

\- Mais c'est tellement GÉNIAL ! Oh Claire, tu te rends compte ?

Essayant de son mieux d'ignorer sa cadette, Lightning attrapa son chat blanc qui s'était avancé vers elles à leur arrivée et le souleva dans ses bras.

\- Me rendre compte que je vais devoir supporter Fang et sa clique pendant toute une soirée ? Oui je m'en rends compte, grogna-t-elle.

Comme souvent, Serah l'ignora, plongée qu'elle était dans des fantasmes de popularité à la noix.

\- Tu seras avec l'élite du lycée ! La crème de la crème , les -

\- Un groupe de crétins finis, bêtes comme leurs pieds et prétentieux par-dessus le marché !

Serah leva un menton têtu, lui lançant un regard assassin.

\- C'est faux ! Et tu le sais ! Tu traînes bien avec Cid après tout !

Claire caressa la tête d'Odin et lui chatouilla les oreilles, elle devait bien accorder ce point à sa cadette.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Cid est cool. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est ami avec des gens comme Yun ou Ballad.

\- Et Vanille ? ajouta Serah. Elle est super sympa ! Elle est dans mon niveau et s'entend avec tout le monde !

Lighnting lâcha un soupir. Ça aussi elle était bien forcée de le reconnaître. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Vanille dire du mal de qui que ce soit. La rouquine semblait plutôt être du genre à ne voir que le meilleur des gens en toutes circonstances. Un peu comme Serah en fait.

\- Fang reste une peste, rappela la blonde.

Sa sœur cadette roula les yeux, comme si Lightning ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

\- Claire ... Tu t'es jamais demandée pourquoi Fang est comme elle est ?

Lightning haussa les épaules. Non, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, assumant que la brune était chiante de nature. Mais maintenant que Serah lui avait fait la remarque, elle se sentait intriguée malgré elle.

\- Non.

Serah ouvrit la bouche, un air de victoire déjà accroché au visage, mais Claire la coupa avant qu'elle ne se lance dans des explications sans fin.

\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Rien ne la force à être une plaie pareille, même avec toutes les excuses du monde.

Serah eut un regard brillant de colère mais garda le silence, jugeant que quoi qu'elle dise, son aînée refuserait de l'écouter. Son énervement laissa cependant vite place à l'excitation.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas t'habiller ? demanda-t-elle en tapant des mains.

Lightning eut envie de s'étouffer dans la fourrure de son chat. Elle s'habillerait comme d'habitude, un point c'est tout. Hors de question qu'elle fasse un effort particulier pour Fang.

.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre, déplora la reine du lycée.

Vanille lança un regard éloquent vers le placard plein à craquer de la brune. C'était toujours la même chose.

Fang prit un haut bleu au décolleté plongeant, le tint à bout de bras pour mieux le juger avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter derrière elle. Le débardeur alla s'écraser dans un coin de sa chambre, agrandissant le tas de vêtement qui se trouvait déjà par terre.

La rousse la laissa faire un moment, assise en tailleur sur le lit de la brune, répondant à quelques sms qu'elle recevait de la part de ses invités lui confirmant leur heure d'arrivée. Finalement, elle sentit un poids s'écraser à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux de son téléphone pour observer Fang qui s'était laissée tomber en arrière contre son matelas.

\- Tu ne trouves rien ?

Vanille posait la question pour la forme, sachant d'ores et déjà ce que son amie allait répondre.

\- Rien ! Tous mes fringues sont moches, vieux ou déjà portés.

La rousse laissa échapper un rire et s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, tout près de son amie.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

Fang soupira et se retourna sur le ventre avant d'attraper une des couettes que chérissait Vanille et de jouer avec. Et si elle piquait des fringues à sa mère ?

Lâchant les cheveux de la rousse, Fang se redressa et se mit debout au pied de son lit. Elle tendit ensuite ses mains à Vanille pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la chambre de sa génitrice.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, et la brune alla directement ouvrir une porte sur la droite qui cachait un immense placard.

\- J'aimerai tellement avoir un dressing pareil, avoua la rousse en contemplant la tonne de vêtements que possédait la mère de son amie.

Fang approuva d'un sourire et entreprit de fouiller dans les piles de fringues tandis que Vanille observait les tailleurs strictes d'avocates soigneusement pendus.

\- Ta mère a tellement de classe, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un ensemble noir qui avait du coûter un bras.

Sans l'écouter, la brune tira à elle un haut vert bouteille bustier et moulant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Se tournant vers Vanille, la reine du lycée haussa un sourcil interrogateur, lui demanda implicitement son avis.

La rousse mit une main sous son menton, analysant le vêtement d'un œil d'experte.

\- Essaye-le ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Fang s'exécuta et enleva ce qu'elle portait avant d'enfiler l'habit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le miroir présent derrière elle pour observer son reflet. Un sourire semblable s'étira sur les lèvres des deux lycéennes.

\- Il est parfait, approuva Vanille. Je me demande bien pour quelle occasion ta mère l'a acheté.

\- Probablement un gala de charité ou une connerie du genre, affirma Fang.

La brune compléta sa tenue par un pantalon noir qui mettait ses formes en valeur et une paire de chaussures de la même couleur.

Vanille rappela ensuite qu'elles devaient aller chez elle pour préparer la maison à la venue de leurs invités, et Fang décida qu'elle finirait de se préparer chez la rousse.

Elle n'emporta pour la nuit qu'une brosse à dent et son téléphone. Vanille lui prêterait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour dormir, comme elles le faisaient toujours depuis qu'elles avaient cinq et six ans.

.

\- Ça a l'air infâme, fit remarquer Vanille.

Fang éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de Caïus et passa un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine, lui apportant son soutien.

\- Je suis d'accord. On dirait que tu as roulé dessus.

Le garçon aux cheveux violet croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air outré avant de jeter un œil sur la pizza qu'il avait apporté. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui même, il devait bien avouer qu'effectivement, le plat ne ressemblait à rien. Mais il l'avait fait lui-même avec ce qu'il restait dans son frigo et s'en était montré assez fier.

\- N'importe quoi. Vous allez goûter, et vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer, affirma-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à ses amies puis récupéra la pizza pour aller la mettre au frais. Sa démarche un peu raide prouvait cependant qu'il était vexé.

Fang joignit son rire à celui de Vanille avant de se diriger vers le canapé où se trouvait déjà Cid. Tous les quatre se réunissaient toujours un peu en avance.

Leur petit groupe était plutôt hétéroclite pour un œil extérieur. Caïus était le plus vieux, il avait avait redoublé sa terminale et avait un an de plus que Cid et Fang qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa classe cette année.

Depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé de l'équipe de hockey, il consacrait son temps à la moto et avait déjà prévu de passer son permis dans les mois qui allaient venir.

Vanille, la benjamine du groupe était de loin la plus attachante. C'était toujours chez elle qu'ils se retrouvaient, et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour inventer des jeux plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Elle était le véritable noyau de leur groupe.

Fang et Cid quant à eux étaient respectivement la fille et le garçon les plus populaires du lycée. Ils avaient une relation ambiguë qui entretenait les rumeurs les plus folles sur eux et ils ne faisaient rien pour les contredire. Ils étaient le couple idéal aux yeux de tous, mais les deux jeunes gens savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun réel sentiment amoureux entre eux.

Ils étaient justes jeunes et en profitaient.

\- Alors il paraît que tu as réussi à convaincre Farron de venir ? demanda Caïus en rejoignant ses amis.

Il tenait dans ses bras quatre bières qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, un décapsuleur en main. Il ouvrit les bouteilles avant d'en tendre une à Cid et à Fang. La brune prit le temps de boire une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Miss intouchable en personne, sourit-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Cid se redresser légèrement, soudain plus attentif et eut un petit pincement au cœur.

\- Intéressant, susurra Caïus en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme capta le regard mauvais du capitaine de l'équipe de hockey et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Cid se détendit. Les deux garçons s'étaient jurés de ne pas finir comme Sephiroth et Cloud et de ne jamais convoiter la même fille. Le clin d'œil de Caïus venait de lui confirmer que celui-ci ne tenterait rien.

Cid se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

Vanille les rejoignit bientôt, un paquet de biscuits apéro dans chaque main. Elle les tendit à Caïus pour qu'il les entame.

\- Ouverture facile de mes fesses, marmonna-t-elle pour se justifier.

Faisant fi du regard moqueur de ses amis, la rouquine se dirigea vers un petit meuble en bois clair où ses parents rangeaient leur alcool.

Elle sortit quelques bouteilles et nota sur un bout de papier ce qu'elle avait pris dans leur réserve pour ne pas oublier d'aller en racheter afin que ses parents ne se rendent compte de rien.

Elle mit le post-it sur la face intérieure de la porte du meuble et le referma.

\- J'ai des tas d'idées pour ce soir ! affirma-t-elle en posant les diverses bouteilles sur la table.

Vanille se laissa tomber sur la moquette à côté de Caïus, un sourire machiavélique accroché aux lèvres.

\- On va bien s'amuser.

.

Rygdea avançait à grands pas. Il était en retard. Oh personne ne lui en voudrait, il y avait même fort à parier que tout le monde s'en ficherait, mais il n'avait pas envie de louper un trop long moment de la soirée.

Il leva les yeux vers la maison de Vanille où il était déjà venu à quelques reprises au cours de l'été. Il ne s'était réellement rapproché de son petit groupe que l'an dernier lorsqu'il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de hockey.

Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes éclairées. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur de la maison, mais d'épais rideaux l'en empêchait. Il reporta les yeux sur la route et avisa un peu plus loin devant lui une silhouette familière. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant Lightning.

\- Claire ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

La jeune femme se retourna, le jaugea un instant et s'arrêta pour l'attendre. Ses cheveux roses éclairés par les lumières des lampadaires semblaient plus éclatants que jamais.

\- Hey ! dit Rydgea en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu vas chez Vanille ?

\- Oui. Toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

Claire et lui reprirent leur chemin côte à côte. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, mais avaient été dans la même classe suffisamment longtemps pour que Lightning sache que le garçon était un peu moins bête que la moyenne.

\- Oui ! On dirait que nous sommes tous les deux en retard, plaisanta-t-il.

Claire haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait royalement -ce qui était le cas en réalité-, elle avait promis de venir, pas d'être à l'heure. Elle avait même la ferme intention de partir dès que la soirée dégénérerait, comme la blonde était sure qu'elle allait le faire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le portail ouvert de Vanille et pénétrèrent dans son petit jardin. La maison de la rouquine était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Caïus, remarqua Claire. Mais après tout, aucune maison n'arrivait à rivaliser avec le manoir du fils du maire.

Les jeunes gens grimpèrent les deux marches qui menaient au perron et Rygdea sonna. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà entendre de la musique et les cris de plusieurs personnes.

Claire fronça les sourcils, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage hilare de la maîtresse de maison, et Vanille s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà une douzaine de personnes. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose et poussaient des encouragements.

\- Zack a défié Caïus au bras de fer, expliqua leur hôte comme si c'était là la meilleure nouvelle de tous les temps.

En effet, Caïus et le dénommé Zack, un garçon aux cheveux noirs dressés en pics sur le dessus du crâne se jugeaient du regard. Assis chacun d'un côté de la table basse qui trônait au milieu du salon, les mains liées, ils mesuraient leur force. Leurs muscles contractés et la mince pellicule de transpiration sur leur front étaient les seuls preuves de leur concentration.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Claire.

\- Bientôt quatre minutes ! claironna Vanille.

Ils restèrent plantés là à observer le combat encore une poignée de secondes, puis la rouquine parvint à détacher ses yeux du spectacle et à se tourner vers ses invités.

\- Laissez vos affaires par là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lightning et Rygdea s'exécutèrent et posèrent leurs manteaux avec un tas d'autres vêtements. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'aise, la rouquine les attrapa chacun par un poignet et les entraîna en direction d'une table où attendaient plusieurs bouteilles ouvertes et une pile de verres en plastiques.

Lightning vit que du liquide avait déjà été renversé sur la nappe, la tachant par endroit et dégageant de légers effluves d'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Vanille.

Rygdea balaya la table du regard et sourit.

\- Une vodka-pomme s'il-te-plait.

\- Pareil, demanda Claire.

Lightning ne buvait pas souvent, et encore moins des alcools forts comme la vodka, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ses limites, aussi décida-t-elle de faire durer ce verre le plus longtemps possible.

Elle s'empara du gobelet que lui tendait Vanille en la remerciant et suivi les deux lycéens vers le centre du salon où Zack commençait à prendre l'avantage. La plupart des places sur les canapés étaient occupées, mais Lightning aperçut Cid se décaler en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

La blonde lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Rygdea et Vanille n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir par terre. Cela ne sembla cependant pas leur poser de problème, et bientôt, leurs cris se mêlèrent à ceux des autres.

Claire trempa ses lèvres dans sa boisson et en but une gorgée. Le liquide descendit le long de son œsophage et une sensation de chaleur se propagea bientôt dans son ventre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Zack. En le regardant de plus près, elle le reconnu comme l'un des anciens camarades de classe de Caïus. Il avait sans doute un an de plus qu'elle. Elle prit immédiatement son parti, quand bien même elle trouvait ce bras de fer stupide.

Le regard de la blonde glissa ensuite sur les autres invités. Elle les connaissait pratiquement tous sans jamais leur avoir prêté une grande attention. Elle haussa cependant un sourcil en ne voyant Fang nulle part.

La brune l'invitait mais n'était même pas présente ? Claire secoua la tête. Non. Fang était probablement en train de remplir son verre ou quelque chose du genre. Ou alors elle était en train de peaufiner son apparition pour en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde. C'était bien son style après tout.

Caïus poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque le dos de sa main entra en contact avec la table.

\- Encore perdu ! fanfaronna Zack.

Il écarta les bras pour accepter les félicitations et les acclamations de ses spectateurs, puis il tendit sa bouteille de bière à Caïus dans un offrande de paix.

\- Sans rancune vieux.

Caïus eut une grimace, montrant clairement qu'il était vexé, mais accepta quand même le bouteille qu'il vida d'une traite.

\- C'est toujours la même histoire.

Claire se tourna vers Cid qui venait de parler. Le brun planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de la blonde et sourit.

\- Zack défie Caïus, Caïus perd, Caïus boit, récita-t-il.

Lightning croisa les bras.

\- C'est stupide, pourquoi continue-t-il d'accepter les défis alors ?

Cid haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Question de fierté ?

Le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey était obligé de parler fort pour couvrir le son de la musique électro qui résonnait dans le pièce et les discussions éparses des autres invités. Lightning se pencha donc légèrement vers lui pour mieux entendre.

Cid du prendre se rapprochement pour une invitation, car il glissa son bras sur le dossier derrière Claire. La blonde s'en sentit immédiatement gênée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Une masse verte entra subitement dans son champ de vision.

Lightning recula légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Évidemment. Fang venait de s'avachir juste entre elle et Cid. Le manque de place faisait que ses jambes reposaient sur celles du garçon et que son épaule écrasait à moitié celle de la blonde. N'avait-elle sérieusement pas trouvé de place ailleurs ? Ou était-ce juste pour l'embêter ?

Lightning penchait pour la seconde option.

En tout cas elle avait eu tort sur un point. Fang n'avait pas soigné son apparition, elle s'était contenter de s'imposer entre elle et Cid.

Claire leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les orbes à la fois joueuses et agacées de Fang. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que celle-ci s'était mise sur son 31. Son haut vert mettait en tout cas ses yeux en valeur.

\- Te voilà enfin Claire ! s'exclama la brune.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant les joues légèrement colorées de la jeune femme, preuve que la soirée avait commencé depuis un certain temps pour elle.

Du Fang tout craché.

Claire se mordit la lèvre.

Seigneur ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ici ?!

.


	7. Chapter 6

**Vu que Zeldore est une grosse feignasse, je me permets, en tant que bêta et amante torride, de poster son chapitre 6 parce que je ne peux que comprendre votre souffrance qu'est de patienter des mois durant, pour avoir la suite de cette sublime Fanfiction (et parce qu'à moi-même elle ne donne pas la suite, par pure fainéantise ...).**

 **J'aimerai voir dans vos yeux briller l'étincelle du renouveau et de l'espoir quand vous recevrez la notification ...**

 **Furtivement, votre alliée de toujours,**

 **Stealthily.**

\- Et voilà !

Vanille posa une boite sur la table assez fort pour se faire remarquer par tout le monde, et balaya son auditoire du regard. La soirée était bien entamée à présent, il était un peu plus de onze heures, et plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides trainaient dans le salon. Tout le monde avait un verre plein, et elle avait même réussi à resservir Lightning deux fois.

Tout était prêt.

Elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, se réjouissant d'avance.

Vanille ouvrit le couvercle de la boite et posa un paquet de cartes sur la table en exposant :

\- Voici un tas de défis que j'ai préparé tout spécialement pour vous !

Le ton machiavélique de la jeune fille et son grand sourire en fit frissonner plus d'un. Vanille était connue pour ses jeux délirants.

La rousse posa ensuite une bouteille en plastique à côté des cartes et la désigna du doigt.

\- Ceci, expliqua-t-elle ensuite, est la boisson de l'enfer.

Elle avait prononcé les mots "boisson de l'enfer" sur un ton volontairement démoniaque en agitant les doigts dans une mimique de sorcière. C'était à la fois comique et loin d'être rassurant.

\- Celui qui refuse le défi ou qui le perd sera forcé d'en boire un verre ENTIER.

Claire posa un regard sur la mixture à l'intérieur de la bouteille. Elle était jaune, striée de rouge, avec un aspect compact. La blonde était convaincue que Vanille avait versé tout ce qui se trouvait dans son frigo à l'intérieur avant de mélanger vaguement et de l'apporter telle quelle.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par le son de la musique de fond qui sortait d'un ordinateur portable. Le visage de la rousse s'éclaira d'un immense rictus sadique devant l'air légèrement inquiet de ses hôtes.

\- Yuf' ! Cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt une jeune brune assise par terre. Tu commences !

Yuffie, qui avait finalement réussi à sortir de sa maison en toute discrétion, sursauta.

\- Moi ?

\- Toi ! confirma Vanille.

La jeune brune se leva difficilement, prenant appui sur l'épaule de Rygdea, et demanda pour être sure :

\- Je pioche et je relève le défi, c'est ça ?

\- Tu as tout compris !

Yuffie prit un instant pour regarder la boisson de l'enfer et rejeta les épaules en arrière.

\- J'ai même pas peur, affirma-t-elle.

Elle prit la première carte de la pile et la lut à voix haute :

\- "Remplis ta bouche de chips et chante une comptine".

Yuffie éclata de rire et balaya la table du regard à la recherche des chips. Elle avisa finalement un saladier vide aux pieds de Zack et le montra du doigt :

\- Zack a tout mangé, il n'en reste que des miettes, protesta-t-elle.

\- Pas de problème, répliqua Vanille, tu n'as qu'à le faire avec ça.

Yuffie grimaça mais s'exécuta. Elle se racla la gorge, prit une poignée de cacahuètes dans le bol que lui tendait la rousse et les fourra dans sa bouche avant de commencer :

\- Au 'ai 'e 'a 'uuu'eee, 'on 'a'i 'ie'ooo

La scène était hilarante et tous les convives éclatèrent de rire devant le concert improvisé. Même Lightning en fut amusée. Yuffie continua vaillamment à chanter sa parodie de "Au clair de la lune" jusqu'à la fin, s'empêchant de rire de son mieux pour ne pas cracher une pluie de cacahuètes au visage de ceux qui lui faisaient face. Une fois son calvaire achevé, elle se rassit, la bouche toujours pleine, et entreprit d'en mâcher le contenu de pour ne pas s'étouffer avec.

\- A toi Rygdea ! ordonna Vanille, plus joyeuse de jamais.

Le jeune homme se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements avant de prendre la carte suivante.

\- "Prends deux rondelles de saucisson et garde-les sur tes yeux pendant un tour".

Le joueur de hockey pouffa devant l'absurdité de l'action mais obéit et se rassit sous les huées des autres. Il avait l'air absolument stupide avec ça sur les yeux. Mais c'était drôle.

\- On dirait une mouche, s'exclama Fang, écroulée de rire, toujours entre -ou plutôt sur- Cid et Claire.

\- Caïus ?

Le jeune homme resta assis et piocha une carte en affichant un air solennel.

\- "Fais trois fois le tour de la table en imitant la poule".

Tout le monde se fendit d'un sourire d'anticipation devant la mine déconfite de Caïus. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à laquelle le jeune homme tenait, c'était sa fierté.

L'ex joueur de hockey posa un oeil sur la bouteille en plastique contenant la boisson de l'enfer, semblant la jauger, et grimaça. Estimant finalement qu'être ridiculisé valait mieux qu'être empoisonné, il se leva.

Caius se racla la gorge en levant dignement la tête et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Il plia ensuite les genoux, et commença à avancer en lançant des "côt-côt" qui manquaient de conviction.

L'imitation était tellement grotesque et Caïus semblait tellement gêné que Lightning ne retint pas son rire qui alla rejoindre celui des autres invités. A la fin des trois tours de table, Yuffie se tenait les côtes et avait les larmes aux yeux et Zack devait s'accrocher à un fauteuil pour ne pas se tordre de rire sur le sol.

Même Rygdea, qui pourtant ne voyait rien derrière son saucisson ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en l'entendant faire.

\- Zack, c'est à toi, articula difficilement Vanille tandis que Caïus se rasseyait, le visage rouge de gêne mais visiblement content de l'hilarité qu'il avait déclenché.

Après ce que venait de subir son ami, Zack prit la carte suivante avec méfiance. Il la lut en silence avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

\- "Concours de pompes avec l'adversaire de ton choix. Le perdant boit la boisson de la honte".

Zack leva les yeux, cherchant un adversaire du regard. Il choisit d'épargner Caïus, estimant que celui-ci avait assez morflé pour ce soir et désigna Cid.

\- Toi, moi, maintenant, exigea-t-il en se levant.

Cid eut une moue amusée et s'extirpa difficilement du canapé où il s'était enfoncé au cours de la soirée, repoussant au passage les jambes que Fang avait sur lui depuis plus d'une heure.

Côte à côte, les jeunes hommes faisaient sensiblement la même taille. Ils auraient presque pu être frères tant ils se ressemblaient en réalité, nota Lightning. La même carrure, les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes épaules musclées. Les deux concurrents s'entre-regardèrent quelques secondes, avant d'aller se placer un peu plus loin, où le sol n'était pas jonché de cadavres de bouteilles ou de miettes.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et se mirent en position, bras tendus et dos bien droit.

L'ambiance se fit plus sérieuse et lorsque le top départ de Vanille retentit, des hurlements d'encouragements s'élevèrent.

\- Allez Ciiid ! s'égosillait Fang depuis sa place en agitant son verre et en manquant de le renverser.

Les deux garçons étaient des sportifs assidus, et aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de perdre. Cid parce qu'il avait quelqu'un à impressionner, Zack par pure fierté personnelle.

Ils enchainèrent les pompes au même rythme pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de commencer à ralentir. La douleur dans l'épaule de Cid se réveilla, et le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey grimaça.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration tandis que les sifflets qu'on lui envoyait lui insufflaient du courage.

Finalement il entendit un bruit à ses côtés et les encouragements furent remplacés par des hurlements de joie. Il rouvrit les paupières. A sa droite, Zack avait la tête écrasée sur le sol. Il était à bout de souffle.

Cid avait gagné.

\- C'est de la triche ! affirma Zack en se relevant, j'ai mal au biceps après mon bras de fer avec Caïus ! Je suis déséquillibré !

Il pointa du doigt son propre muscle comme pour prouver ses dires, mais ne reçut que des railleries.

\- Te cherche pas d'excuse vieux ! s'exclama Yuffie, tu vas devoir boire !

Effectivement, Vanille approchait déjà, la bouteille à la main. Zack s'en empara puis lança un regard implorant aux autres, comme pour chercher du soutien, mais il ne trouva que des mines impatientes.

\- Bande de charognards !

Il soupira et reposa les yeux sur le liquide. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le perdant dévissa la bouteille et remplit le verre que lui tendait Yuffie. Le contenu tomba au fond du gobelet avec un bruit mou peu avenant.

Zack porta d'abord le verre à son nez et renifla. Il eut un vif mouvement de recul.

\- Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Vanille sautilla sur place d'un air surexcité et récita :

\- De l'huile, du vinaigre, du ketchup, de la mayo, de la moutarde, un reste de camembert, de la cannelle, du blanc d'oeuf, du jus d'ananas, du sirop de pamplemousse ...

\- Stoop ! hurla Zack, je ne veux plus savoir !

Il jeta un oeil dégouté au contenu de son verre puis ferma les yeux avec force avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres. Il sembla prendre son courage à deux mains tandis que des moqueries et des gloussements se faisaient entendre. Il pencha finalement la tête en arrière et laissa le liquide gluant tomber dans sa gorge. Zack déglutit ensuite difficilement, puis écrasa le gobelet entre ses doigts.

\- Aaaarghh !

Il tira la langue et eut un haut le cœur, puis une grimace d'écœurement s'afficha sur son visage. Les rires redoublèrent.

\- Beurk, Vanille, c'est franchement infâme !

Zack se précipita vers la table et enfonça des cacahuètes dans sa bouche pour faire passer le goût de la mixture.

Ca avait l'air vraiment répugnant, pensa Lightning. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mêler son amusement à celui des autres et de rire aux dépends du pauvre garçon.

Elle observa Cid revenir vers le canapé avec un sourire victorieux et hocha la tête pour le féliciter. Le jeune homme en sembla ravi et il se rassit en lançant un regard contrarié à Fang qui était toujours entre la blonde et lui.

L'agitation provoquée par les déboires de Zack se calma un peu quand ce dernier se fut rassit, un bol de biscuit apéro sur les genoux, et Vanille s'exclama :

\- Claire c'est à toi !

La blonde sentit les regards converger vers elle, et elle se leva, décidant de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Elle tira sa carte et énonça :

\- "Fais-toi scotcher les mains et les jambes pendant un tour"

Lightning se sentit soulagée malgré elle. C'était plutôt soft. Elle leva les yeux sur Vanille qui s'était éloignée et l'observa revenir avec un rouleau de scotch marron et large de type industriel. Elle se laissa attacher les poignets dans le dos et les chevilles avant de se rassoir.

Assumant que c'était son tour, Fang se leva et piocha une carte sans attendre que Vanille ne lui demande. Elle ne prit pas celle du dessus mais celle qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Juste histoire de ne pas faire comme les autres, supposa Claire.

\- "Embrasse un de tes voisins pendant 5 minutes, montre en main".

La reine du lycée se tourna vers le canapé qu'elle venait de quitter tandis que les huées retentissaient une fois de plus.

Claire eut l'impression qu'une chape de glace lui tombait sur les épaules et elle se figea.

Fang regarda d'abord Cid, le jaugeant du regard, puis posa les yeux sur Lightning. Derrière elle, les autres invités braillaient le nom de celui qu'ils voulaient la voir embrasser. La plupart votaient pour la blonde, un baiser entre Cid et Fang n'ayant plus rien de nouveau ou d'attrayant.

Le regard de la reine du lycée passa de l'un à l'autre pendant de longues secondes durant lesquelles le cerveau de Claire tourna à vide, puis les yeux de Fang s'arrêtèrent finalement sur la blonde. Un sourire de prédateur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Claire lui envoya un regard incrédule. Nooon, elle n'allait tout de même pas la choisir ? La brune pourtant se rasseyait à ses côtés sans la lâcher des yeux. Lightning sentit ses joues la brûler. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour protester et préciser que ça allait être du viol de bouche, mais la main chaude de Fang se posant sur sa joue la coupa dans son élan.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

Déjà Fang se rapprochait d'elle, et Claire, subjuguée et ahurie qu'elle était par la tournure des événements ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

Elle garda les yeux ouverts, et bientôt son champ de vision fut réduit au vert des iris de la reine du lycée.

Il y eut un bref moment de flottement pendant lequel leurs nez se frôlèrent et les sifflets d'excitation redoublèrent, puis les lèvres de Fang vinrent caresser celles de Lightning avant de s'y poser doucement.

Du coin de l'oeil, la blonde aperçut Vanille démarrer un chronomètre. Claire préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais c'était peine perdue, car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour s'empêcher de sentir les lèvres de Fang ni pour empêcher son odeur d'envahir ses narines.

Elle sentit Fang mettre brièvement fin au baiser, caresser son nez du sien pour changer de côté, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, Claire fut traversée d'un frisson qu'elle peina à contenir. Elle fit abstraction du bruit ambiant et toute son attention se fixa sur la langue qu'elle sentait frôler ses lèvres. Un désir soudain et inattendu naquit en elle, et Lightning s'aperçut qu'elle mourrait d'envie de répondre à ce baiser.

L'alcool aidant surement un peu, la jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, et bientôt le goût de la boisson que venait de boire Fang caressa son palais. Claire voulu bouger, mais ses mains, toujours emprisonnées dans le scotch ne lui permirent pas de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle en aurait grogné de frustration.

Elle était totalement à la merci de la reine du lycée et de ses lèvres brulantes.

Lightning sentit les dents de la brune pincer doucement sa lèvre inférieure, puis la langue de cette dernière venir effleurer l'endroit qu'elle venait de mordre. Claire fut bien forcée de reconnaitre que Fang embrassait incroyablement bien, mais sans doute avait-elle de l'entrainement.

Fang expira lentement, et son souffle vint envelopper la blonde, achevant de la couper du reste du monde. Lightning avait les sens électrifiés. Elle aurait voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais, et comme pour exaucer son souhait, la bouche de Fang vint se coller une nouvelle fois à la sienne.

Claire eut à la fois l'impression que ce baiser durait une éternité et une demi-seconde. Milles pensées la traversaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à en saisir une.

Bien trop vite à son goût cependant, la voix fluette et survoltée de Vanille la ramena à la réalité.

\- Toop !

Claire rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Fang recula légèrement, séparant leurs visages de quelques centimètres pendant que les autres se mettaient à applaudir.

La brune esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Quant à la blonde, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle avait.

Le visage en feu, Claire baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard des invités de peur de se trahir et de dévoiler le plaisir qu'elle avait pris pendant l'échange.

L'attention de tout le monde fut cependant vite détournée d'elle lorsque Yuffie s'aperçut que Rygdea avait fait tomber ses tranches de saucisson pour assister au baiser.

Remarqué par tout le monde et hué à tour de bras, le jeune homme rougit et essaya vainement de se justifier. Peine perdue.

\- La boisson, de l'enfer, la boisson, de l'enfer ! se mirent à scander les lycéens.

Lightning releva les yeux pour observer le visage mi-dépité mi-effrayé du joueur de hockey pendant que Vanille lui tendait la bouteille.

Elle sentait le regard perçant de Fang sur sa nuque, et ça ne l'aidait pas à calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

.

\- Hé Claire !

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Cid arriver derrière elle en courant. Elle venait tout juste de quitter la soirée de Vanille et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle avec pour seule et unique envie de se rouler dans sa couette et tenter d'oublier cette soirée ainsi que la bêtise qui l'avait poussée à accepter de venir. Que Cid la poursuive ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à sa hauteur, légèrement essoufflé et les pommettes un peu rosies.

\- Tu pars déjà ? déplora-t-il.

Lightning jeta un oeil à sa montre.

\- Il est bientôt une heure du matin, fit-elle remarquer.

Le jeune homme balaya l'argument d'un signe de main et fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Ecoute, je voulais te dire-

\- Cid ... le coupa Claire en voyant la déclaration arriver.

Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour venir lui déclarer sa flamme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, continua pourtant le jeune homme.

Lightning referma la bouche en clignant de yeux. Hein ? Cid n'était pas là pour lui dévoiler son amour ? Mais que lui voulait-il alors ?

\- Qu-quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Fang et moi, reprit Cid, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Claire soupira. Ah si, il allait bien se déclarer en fin de compte. Il cherchait juste à expliquer le comportement jaloux et possessif de Fang avant de le faire.

\- Nous sommes justes amis, poursuivit le jeune homme.

\- Cid ... répéta Claire, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Tu te trompes !

Le joueur de hockey venait de dire ça avec tellement de conviction que la blonde se tut un instant, surprise. Cid interpréta sans doute ce silence autrement car il fit encore un pas en avant, et bientôt, son visage fut tout près de celui de Claire, si bien qu'il lui cachait la lumière des lampadaires et qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu te trompes, susurra-t-il à nouveau.

Il leva la main au niveau du visage de la jeune femme et posa sa paume brulante contre le joue de Lightning. Celle-ci ne tenta rien pour se dégager, subitement perdue. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle allait refuser les avances du capitaine de l'équipe de hockey, pourtant à cet instant, elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle. Une partie de son esprit lui hurlait de reculer et de partir tandis que l'autre avait envie de rester et d'embrasser Cid.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup, Claire, murmura le lycéen.

Se disant, il se pencha vers elle et glissa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Ses doigts remontèrent doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêtèrent un peu en dessous des omoplates. De son autre main, il frôla doucement la pommette de la jeune femme. Finalement, voyant que Lightning ne cherchait pas à échapper à l'étreinte, il eut un petit sourire et scella leurs lèvres.

Son baiser était doux, il ressemblait davantage à une caresse qu'autre chose. Il était en tout cas très loin de l'échange fougueux que Claire avait partagé avec Fang. Les lèvres du jeune homme était chaudes contre les siennes et son souffle lui chatouillait le visage en faisant bouger ses mèches.

Cid rompit l'échange assez vite.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme en caressant doucement sa joue du pouce. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas conscience du tiraillement intérieur de la blonde ni du fait que les pensées de celle-ci étaient réduites à un unique hurlement strident.

Claire avait parfois l'impression que son cerveau était contrôlé par plusieurs mini-elle qui représentaient les facettes de sa personnalité et ses émotions. Et actuellement, tout ce petit monde étaient en train de crier et courant, les bras en l'air, fonçant dans les murs et mettant le feu à toute pensée cohérente.

\- Cid ... articula-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et recula d'un pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Claire sentit un frisson la traverser lorsque la chaleur du capitaine s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, chuchota Cid. Mais sache que je pense à toi. Beaucoup.

Il la regarda encore un instant, puis voyant que la blonde ne réagissait toujours pas, recula à nouveau en direction de la maison de Vanille.

\- Bonne nuit Claire.

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Lightning le regarda disparaitre par la porte et resta plantée là encore une poignée de seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque de vent ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux en fait, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle se tourna résolument et reprit son chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Elle posa la main sur ses lèvres où elle pouvait toujours sentir le goût de Cid. En une soirée, elle s'était faite embrasser par deux personnes. Un garçon et une fille.

Claire ferma les yeux avec force.

Elle n'aurait jamais du venir.

Avant ce soir, elle était juste Claire, une jeune femme un peu froide qui n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Et maintenant ... Maintenant, Claire était une jeune femme qui avait pris plaisir à embrasser deux personnes de sexe opposés, et qui n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait préféré.

.

Allongée sur le matelas de Vanille, Fang avait les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Elles étaient couchées depuis plus d'une heure, mais la brune n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans sa tête, la soirée ne cessait de se rejouer.

Après le jeu de Vanille, elle avait fini par se décoller de Cid et de Claire pour aller discuter avec Zack tandis que Caïus tentait un rapprochement furtif avec Yuffie. Les lycéens avaient ensuite dansé un peu, s'étaient resservis en alcool et avaient mangé la pizza de Caïus qui s'était révélée plutôt savoureuse malgré son aspect peu avenant.

Rygdea, qui avait dû faire un strip-tease pendant le jeu des défis de Vanille avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à chercher sa chemise sans arriver à la retrouver, et Fang soupçonnait la rouquine de l'avoir cachée dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir profiter de la vue des abdos du jeune homme.

Lightning était partie sur le coup de une heure du matin, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jouer à un autre jeu, et Cid l'avait suivi pour ne revenir qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un sourire que Fang avait trouvé niais accroché au visage. La brune aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la blonde, quoique ce fut.

Cid avait été accueilli par des bravos et des tapes viriles dans le dos par le reste des garçons présents à la soirée.

Fang se retourna dans le lit, froissant la couverture et se retrouva face à une Vanille endormie. La rouquine avait la bouche entrouverte et respirait doucement. La rouquine était toujours une vraie souche quand elle avait bu. Elle s'endormait en général presque instantanément après que sa tête ait touché son oreiller.

Le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Lightning avait été excitant. Bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. Fang savait depuis longtemps qu'elle éprouvait autant d'attirance pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait fait un rêve érotique impliquant sa professeur d'espagnol de seconde -décidément, elle devait avoir un truc avec les profs d'espagnol-. Elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème avec ce penchant et en jouait à la moindre occasion, comme elle jouait avec tout le reste.

Qu'elle même y ait pris du plaisir n'avait rien d'étonnant. Non. Ce qui perturbait Fang c'était l'attitude de Claire. La jeune femme avait évité son regard pratiquement tout le reste de la nuit. La brune avait d'abord supposé que c'était de la gêne et s'en était amusée. C'était de Miss Sainte nitouche dont on parlait après tout.

Enfin, c'était avant qu'elle ne surprenne le regard intense de la jeune femme sur elle alors que Lightning pensait sans doute qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, les pommettes rougies de Claire à la fin de leur baiser n'était peut-être pas dues à de la timidité et la honte de s'être donnée en spectacle. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'excitation de la blonde. Peut-être qu'elle avait apprécié leur échange autant que la brune.

La reine du lycée se repassa une fois de plus la scène, comme un film. Plus elle y pensait, plus son hypothèse prenait sens.

Un sourire sadique vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, alors cette information allait lui permettre d'obtenir n'importe quoi de la part de Claire.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe le lundi matin, Claire agit le plus naturellement du monde. Elle ignora Snow, qui semblait ruminer quelques noirs desseins, passa devant Nabaat qui installait ses affaires pour son cours, et alla s'assoir sur une table au deuxième rang, contre le mur.

Lightning ouvrit son sac et en sortit un paquet de feuille et de quoi écrire avant de relire rapidement le contenu du cours précédent pour se le remettre en mémoire.

Elle fit exactement comme d'habitude.

Mais rien n'était plus pareil.

Elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour en faire abstraction, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir les regards de Cid et de Fang sur sa nuque, et même celui de Caïus.

En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être était-ce tous ses camarades de classe qui l'observaient.

Une pensée terrible traversa l'esprit de Claire. Et s'il y avait des vidéos ? Si un film compromettant circulait entre les rangs et la faisait passer pour une sorte de dévergondée aux moeurs légères ?

Elle sentit ses oreilles rougir de gêne et de colère. Non. Ils n'auraient pas osé ... N'est-ce pas ?

La blonde changea de position sur sa chaise, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Serah l'avait harcelée tout le week-end pour qu'elle lui donne des détails de la soirée, et Lightning avait toujours répondu le plus évasivement et sobrement possible, refusant catégoriquement de parler des baisers avec sa petite soeur. Ca ne la concernait pas, et surtout, elle n'avait aucune envie que sa soeur propage elle ne savait quelle rumeur ; Serah étant incapable de tenir sa langue.

Le dimanche de Lightning avait été rythmé par les images de la fête et des derniers mois qui avaient conduit ses relations avec Fang et Cid à évoluer. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de les comparer, quand bien même les contextes et les deux protagonistes de ses souvenirs n'avaient aucun rapport.

Elle était tantôt mortifiée, tantôt excitée, tantôt gênée. Elle même ne comprenait pas comment elle arrivait à passer par tout ce panel d'émotions pour les mêmes réminiscences.

Après des heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, à réfléchir et à se maudire, à ressasser ses sentiments et ses émotions, elle n'était arrivée à aucune conclusion.

Rien du tout.

Elle n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée d'hypothèse. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quelles déductions elle devait tirer de sa soirée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle avait aimé le baiser de Cid. Elle avait aimé sa chaleur et sa douceur, et elle était flattée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Ca, elle le savait.

Mais il y avait quelques ombres au tableau.

D'abord, la capitaine de l'équipe de hockey n'avait pas l'intention de se limiter à cet échange. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait plus. Qu'ils sortent ensembles ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Et ça en revanche, ça n'attirait pas du tout Lightning. Elle aimait bien le jeune homme, mais être un couple officiel ? Devoir le voir régulièrement ? Le présenter à ses parents ? Pire ! Etre présentée aux siens ? Fréquenter ses amis ? Aller à tous ses matchs ? Se tenir la main ? Tout ce genre de trucs débiles que faisaient les couples ? Très peu pour elle ! L'idée même la répugnait.

Et il y avait un autre souci.

Si elle avait apprécié embrasser Cid, elle avait également aimé le baiser de Fang, et plus elle y pensait, plus une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait que c'était celui-ci qu'elle avait préféré.

Embrasser Fang avait été violent, sensuel, ardent et quantité d'autres adjectifs.

Claire déglutit.

Un tas d'autres questions l'avaient tiraillée pendant le week-end, et elle n'avait pas de réponses à la plupart d'entre elles.

Le baiser Fang lui avait plu. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était attirée par les filles ou uniquement que la reine du lycée embrassait si bien qu'elle pouvait faire douter n'importe qui de son orientation ?

Le fait qu'elle avait malgré tout apprécié l'échange avec Cid montrait-elle qu'elle était bisexuelle ou une connerie du genre ?

La blonde serra les poings. Et le fait qu'elle avait aimé embrasser Fang qui passait son temps à lui pourrir l'existence prouvait-il qu'elle était masochiste ?

Car plus encore que le fait d'avoir aimé embrasser une fille, c'était le fait que la fille en question soit Fang qui la perturbait.

La brune était une incroyable plaie, égoïste et arrogante, toujours prompte à rabaisser ceux dont la tête ne lui plaisait pas. Une relation amoureuse avec elle était aussi irréaliste qu'inacceptable. Ca relevait même de la folie. Et pourtant, elle avait moins de mal à l'imaginer qu'une relation avec Cid.

Et elle s'en sentait affreusement coupable.

Cid était le seul des deux qui avait été sérieux, qui avait donné un sens à leur baiser. Pour Fang ça n'avait été qu'un stupide jeu. Un défi.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lightning. Cette idée lui faisait plus de mal que ce qu'elle était prête à avouer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Mes petits chatons,**

 **Alors, il s'avère que Zeldore a trouvé qu'avoir une assistante, c'était très bien, et comme c'est une grosse feignasse (comme dit précédemment), elle a décidé d'un commun accord avec elle-même que j'étais toute désignée pour accomplir son boulot de postage. Donc voilà.**

 **Furtivement,**

 **Stealthily**

Claire sentit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Hope avec un tel sourire sur le visage. Il avait l'air d'être mort et tout droit monté au paradis. Même ses pas étaient différents : c'était comme s'il marchait littéralement sur un nuage. Il ne manquait plus que les papillons et les petits oiseaux et il ressemblerait à Blanche-Neige. Aussi niais et ahuri qu'elle.

\- Tu es drogué ? demanda Lightning de but en blanc lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Hope ne sembla même pas comprendre que la jeune femme se moquait de lui. Il se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire le plus éclatant, comme si le monde était soudain devenu un havre de paix et d'amour et que Claire y avait tout à fait sa place.

\- Elle a dit oui, annonça-t-il.

La blonde arqua un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, mais elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui puisse être à l'origine de l'état lamentablement euphorique de son ami.

\- Yeul a accepté de venir au cinéma avec moi, prononça-t-il comme s'il allait en mourir de joie.

Claire du se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Hope se rendait-il compte que c'était d'un cliché à en pleurer ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire un peu plus original ?

Elle ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de répondre :

\- Vous allez voir quoi ?

La question sembla faire redescendre un peu le nuage de Hope -mais pas de beaucoup- et il posa sur Lightning un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est important ?

La blonde eut un bref sourire en coin avant de prendre un air grave.

\- Évidemment que c'est important. Un film d'action, ça veut dire "sortie entre potes", une comédie ça signifie "je ne veux rien de sérieux", une romance ... Je te laisse deviner.

Hope perdit son sourire et un air inquiet se peignit sur son visage. Il se gratta la nuque, indécis.

\- Vraiment ?

Claire soutint son regard perdu un instant, mais ne parvint pas à garder son sérieux longtemps devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Elle éclata de rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Mais non voyons !

Hope mit une seconde à comprendre.

\- Tu me faisais marcher ?

\- Bien sûr, comment veux-tu que je sache ce genre de choses sinon ?

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement avant de répliquer :

\- J'en sais rien, c'est sûrement un truc de fille.

La blonde croisa les bras, légèrement vexée.

\- C'est très macho ce que tu viens de dire.

Hope se mit immédiatement à rougir. Il ne voulait surtout pas fâcher Claire et balbutia des excuses incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que son amie laisse échapper un nouveau rire.

\- Je plaisante Hope.

Il se détendit alors, mais avant de regagner sa petite bulle rose d'amour, il se fit la remarque que Claire n'agissait pas comme à son habitude.

Peut-être quelque chose dans sa voix ou sa façon de se mouvoir ...

Mais toutes ces préoccupations métaphysiques s'effacèrent très vite de son cerveau lorsqu'il repensa aux yeux verts de sa belle.

.

Lightning marchait en direction du self d'un pas vif. Son ventre avait gargouillé pendant toute l'heure précédente, et elle avait terriblement faim. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner le matin même car son satané chat avait dormi étalé sur son téléphone portable, l'empêchant ainsi d'entendre la sonnerie de son réveil. A croire que les vibrations de l'appareil n'avaient pas dérangé Odin le moins du monde !

C'était finalement Serah qui, en ne la voyant pas venir, avait fini par venir la secouer. Dix minutes seulement avant le départ du bus scolaire.

\- Hé, attends-moi !

La voix retentit parfaitement dans le couloir presque désert, et Claire se figea.

Bien sûr.

Comment continuer une mauvaise journée autrement qu'en faisant apparaître la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment ?

Lightning croisa les bras.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas échapper à ce moment, pourtant elle avait essayé de son mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement réussir à éviter Fang. Le fait qu'elles habitent dans le même quartier et qu'elles soient dans la même classe ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

La brune aussi semblait avoir eu un matin difficile. Elle se plaça à la hauteur de Lightning et lui décrocha un regard mauvais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ? attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

Lightning poussa un soupir et sentit une pointe de gêne la traverser. Elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour justifier son silence. Elle ne voulait juste pas lui parler.

\- J'ai été occupée, soutint-elle cependant.

La reine du lycée leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas dupe, de toute évidence.

\- Pendant quatre jours ?

\- Oui, répliqua la blonde.

Fang croisa les bras à son tour dans une posture arrogante.

\- Occupée à quoi faire exactement ?

Claire ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de chercher n'importe quelle excuse, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Déjà, la brune reprenait.

\- Bon peu importe. Écoute, j'ai une idée pour le projet de Nabaat.

Légèrement agacée par l'attitude autoritaire de Fang, la blonde sentit pourtant son intérêt être piqué. Et elle se sentit également terriblement soulagée que Fang ne fasse pas mine d'aborder LE sujet qui la dérangeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle légèrement méfiante.

La brune jeta un œil à sa montre, l'air pressé, avant de reposer les yeux sur Lightning.

\- J'ai pas le temps de t'en parler là, mais rejoins-moi ici à la fin des cours, je t'expliquerai.

Claire aurait voulu protester ou émettre une objection qu'elle n'aurait pas pu. Fang était déjà repartie.

La blonde serra les dents, sentant ses muscles se crisper. Au moins, Fang n'avait pas modifié son attitude et s'était comportée comme à son habitude : de manière insupportable.

Lightning reprit son chemin en direction du self, se maudissant intérieurement.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender leur rencontre de ce soir.

.

Fang faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. La sonnerie avait retentit depuis longtemps, et l'étage s'était vidé en quelques petites minutes. Elle était désormais seule.

Claire était encore en retard.

Le parquet grinçant sous ses pas la fit grimacer. Elle n'aimait pas attendre, et elle aimait encore moins attendre devant une salle de cours. Elle avait deux fois plus l'impression de perdre son temps.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'était elle qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue de dire à Lightning de se retrouver ici. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre endroit après tout.

La brune cessa de marcher et s'appuya contre le mur.

Elle avait bien remarqué que Claire évitait son petit groupe comme la peste depuis la fête du samedi soir. Elle n'était pas aveugle. Si au début elle avait trouvé ça amusant, cette attitude puérile ne la faisait plus rire du tout. Lightning et elle avaient réellement besoin de se parler ! Comment faire avancer leur projet si la blonde ne lui adressait plus la parole et prenait la fuite à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait ?

Non, il fallait que Claire prenne sur elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était restée ficelée avec du scotch pendant dix minutes et parce qu'elle avait été heurtée dans sa sensibilité de sainte lors d'un pauvre baiser qu'elle devait faire comme si Fang était invisible.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, tirant la jeune femme de ses protestations silencieuses. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable de Lightning.

Elle se redressa, sans chercher à dissimuler sa contrariété et récupéra son sac qu'elle avait jeté par-terre un peu plus tôt.

\- On peut pas dire que la ponctualité soit ton fort ! grogna-t-elle.

Claire se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve Fang.

\- Tu es à peine hypocrite, répliqua-t-elle. Bon alors, quelle lumineuse idée a jailli dans ton esprit ?

Sans répondre à la provocation de Claire, Fang se dirigea vers les escaliers tandis que la blonde lui emboîtait le pas.

\- Bon, exposa-t-elle, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'on a discuté avec Tifa.

Claire lui jeta un regard surpris tandis qu'elles descendaient les marches qui allaient les mener au portail.

\- Au début, j'étais convaincue que quoiqu'on fasse, il fallait que ce soit hors de la maison de retraite. Pour que ça les change tu vois ? Parce que sérieusement, tu as vu l'endroit où ils vivent ? Ça tombe en ruine, ça pue le désinfectant, c'est joyeux comme un cimetière à Halloween, bref, c'est moche et moisi.

Fang énonçait ça avec tellement d'aplomb que Lightning en fut amusée malgré elle ; mais elle ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

\- Mais après, j'ai pensé à autre chose. Au lieu de leur offrir une seule journée hors de leur prison hantée, est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt essayer de rendre l'endroit un peu plus sympa à vivre tous les jours ?

Claire ouvrit la porte en bas des escaliers et laissa passer Fang avant de la suivre en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes exactement ? Qu'on fasse des travaux ?

Elle se voyait déjà assez mal jouer Bob le Bricoleur, alors Fang ... ? L'image de la reine du lycée en salopette, un pinceau à la main lui vint, et elle du réprimer un rire moqueur.

Fang secoua la tête, continuant sa tirade.

\- Tu te souviens quand on était en primaire ? On avait fait une grande fresque avec toute l'école sur le mur de la cour. Chacun avait le droit de faire un dessin.

Lightning hocha doucement la tête, et un sourire nostalgique lui vint. Elle se souvenait avoir dessiné Odin, qui n'était qu'un chaton à l'époque.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une fresque dans leur maison de retraite ? Interrogea-t-elle légèrement septique.

Une fois encore, la brune fit non de la tête.

\- Non, pas nous. Mon idée, c'est de prendre contact avec la directrice de l'école primaire de Nautilus, et de faire venir tous les maternelles à la maison de retraite pour qu'ils passent la journée avec les vieux et qu'ils fassent des peintures de gamins sur un mur.

Fang s'arrêta lorsqu'elles atteignirent le portail du lycée et se tourna de manière à faire face à la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Claire se tut un instant, le temps que l'idée prenne forme dans son esprit, et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

\- Tu proposes une sorte de rencontre intergénérationnelle ? Mmm ... Et après ils garderaient la trace de leur journée sur le mur... Et ça évite le problème du transport des papys et mamies ..

Lightning soupira et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est une bonne idée, avoua-t-elle. Et on pourrait faire un goûter à la fin de la journée, ça serait sympa.

Un grand sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Fang, mais Claire leva la main comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'emballer trop vite.

\- Mais ! Il y a plusieurs paramètres bancals dans ton plan. D'abord, qui te dit que Tifa va nous autoriser à faire de la peinture sur le mur ?

Fang haussa les épaules en balayant l'argument d'un signe de main.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle nous laissera faire ! Il suffit de lui vendre la chose correctement. Tu n'auras qu'à me laisser parler, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil narquois.

Claire l'ignora et continua :

\- Et il faut aussi que la directrice de l'école nous laisse embarquer ses élèves.

Fang réitéra son geste de la main et répéta :

\- Idem, laisse moi faire.

Lightning la dévisagea un instant et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Très bien, je suppose qu'il suffit de les appeler et on saura très vite. Niveau budget, c'est aussi moins contraignant, on aura juste à acheter la peinture et de quoi les nourrir.

Fang hocha la tête et compta sur ses doigts :

\- Il nous faut aussi des bâches pour protéger le sol, éventuellement un bus scolaire pour amener les enfants, des pinceaux ... Je crois que c'est tout. Il faut qu'on regarde ça plus en détails mais je pense qu'on peut s'en tirer sans trop de difficultés.

Claire approuva avant de dire :

\- Écoutes, puisque tu es volontaire, tu n'as qu'à voir avec l'école primaire, et s'ils sont partants, on fait un dossier et on va montrer le projet à Tifa. Ça te va ?

\- Ok.

Elles restèrent encore immobiles une poignée de secondes pendant laquelle Claire observa Fang comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Vite mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du regard de la jeune femme, la brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Lightning la considéra encore un moment avant de dire à voix basse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses donner autant de ta personne pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même.

Fang sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, à la fois gênée et vexée.

\- Te fais pas trop d'illusions Farron. Et puis va te faire voir !

Et à ses mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le parking du lycée où l'attendait une voiture noire que Lightning reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère.

\- Quel dommage que tu le caches aussi bien, soupira Claire.

.

Il y avait une chose à laquelle Fang n'avait pas pensé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux joindre un professeur quand celui-ci à les mêmes horaires de cours que toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle jeta son téléphone d'un geste rageur sur son lit avant de l'y rejoindre avec la même douceur. Décidément, elle adorait se jeter ainsi sur son matelas.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait exposé son idée à Claire, et depuis, pas moyen de joindre l'école primaire. Elle avait réussi à tomber sur une secrétaire la veille, mais celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de l'écouter et s'était contentée de lui dire de rappeler plus tard en mâchonnant son chewing-gum avec l'élégance d'un ruminant. Fang avait dû se contenir pour ne pas lui envoyer quelques remarques acerbes.

Elle en était réduite à envisager deux possibilités : demander à sa mère d'appeler -ce qu'elle se refusait catégoriquement de faire- ou sécher les cours. C'était clairement la solution qu'elle pensait mettre en pratique.

En plus de tout ça, le prochain match de hockey était prévu pour le lendemain, et elle désespérait d'avance à l'idée de devoir nettoyer la patinoire toute seule. Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle, Fang était du genre à tenir ses promesses, aussi n'avait-elle pas l'intention de se défiler; après tout Lightning avait fait sa part du marché.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rager pour autant.

Pour couronner le tout, sa mère venait de lui annoncer qu'elle serait en déplacement tout le week end et que par conséquent, Fang se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle après le match. Sauf que cette fois elle était seule. Autant avec Lightning rentrer à pied ne lui avait pas posé de problème -sauf pour cette histoire de chat, mais ce n'était qu'un détail-, autant l'idée de marcher quarante-cinq minutes dans le froid et seule ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle avait entendu dire que des rôdeurs avaient été vus dans la zone industrielle de Nautilus. Elle n'était pas du genre trouillarde, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas de taille à se mesurer à deux ou trois hommes.

Fang avait songé à demander à Zack de venir la chercher, le jeune homme ayant obtenu son permis pendant l'été, mais elle ne s'était pas encore décidée à l'appeler.

Peut-être arriverait-elle à convaincre Vanille ou Cid de rester l'aider. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, elle pouvait certainement se trouver tous les larbins qu'il lui faudrait. Elle n'avait qu'à piocher dans ses adorateurs.

Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des conversations superficielles avec des gens à l'intelligence bovine. En réalité, plus le temps passait, plus son rôle de reine du lycée perdait de l'intérêt à ses yeux.

Elle soupira et prit la décision de contacter Zack dès le lendemain. Elle visualisa ensuite mentalement son emploi du temps. Elle avait Disley en première heure. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la Momie soit dans un bon jour et lui pardonne son retard. Fang enfouit son visage dans sa couette. Ça ne s'était encore jamais vu dans l'histoire du lycée.

.

Claire fit tourner son stylo ente ses doigts tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Disley les avaient une fois de plus accablés sous le travail. Sous prétexte que leurs examens arrivaient à grands pas et que leur niveau était toujours d'une médiocrité déplorable, le professeur avait noté une longue liste d'exercices au tableau qu'ils devaient finir pour le cours suivant.

Lightinig, qui n'aimait déjà pas les mathématiques à la base, avait encore plus de mal lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un chapitre aussi rébarbatif et incompréhensible que la trigonométrie. Ça atteignait pour elle des sommets d'inutilité. D'ailleurs, cela servait-il à quelque chose, ou était-ce là seulement le reflet du génie déployé pour torturer les élèves ?

La blonde griffonna quelques calculs sur sa feuille, avant de reporter son attention sur l'énoncé. Disley était capable de ramasser et noter leur travail.

Elle pesta une nouvelle fois contre l'injustice de la vie qui lui avait collé ce professeur pendant ses trois années de lycée. Claire était convaincue qu'il était en grande partie responsable de l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour sa matière.

\- Mademoiselle Yun ! Vous nous faites donc l'honneur de votre présence ? susurra la Momie, tirant la moitié des élèves de leur concentration.

Lightning leva les yeux sur Fang qui venait d'entrer dans la classe sans toquer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son air impassible et son menton relevé dans une expression fière. Peu d'élèves avaient autant d'assurance devant Disley.

\- Désolée monsieur, dit la brune sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle devait avoir en réserve.

Le professeur poussa un soupir désolé et sembla sur le point de se lancer dans un des discours dont il avait le secret et qui finissait toujours par saper la confiance de ses élèves. Lightning se demandait souvent dans ces cas-là ce qui avait bien pu donner envie à cet homme de devenir professeur alors qu'il avait encore moins de pédagogie qu'un poireau. Elle était d'avis que c'était uniquement pour être sadique qu'il avait choisi ce métier.

La jeune femme serra les dents d'anticipation et se plaça automatiquement du côté de Fang, avec une solidarité typiquement lycéenne.

Pourtant le professeur se contenta de l'envoyer à sa place en lui précisant de venir la voir à la fin du cours. Apparemment, l'orage serait pour plus tard.

La brune hocha la tête et regagna son bureau habituel au fond de la classe. Comme une partie des élèves, Lightning la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise. S'apercevant qu'elle était observée, Fang parcouru la salle des yeux et arrêta son regard sur Claire.

Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait et un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Caius qui lui chuchotait quelque chose.

Indécise, Lightning se tourna vers sa feuille laissée à l'abandon.

.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses eut l'explication de ces signes un peu plus tard dans la journée.

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours de la matinée avait retentit quelques minutes plus tôt, et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait été la dernière à sortir de la salle. Les couloirs étaient donc quasiment vides, tous les élèves s'étant précipités vers le self. A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas été nourris depuis des semaines. Enfin c'était là le comportement normal d'un adolescent pubère supposait Claire, occultant le fait qu'elle avait eu la même attitude quelques jours avant.

Elle se dirigeait en baillant vers l'escalier, loin d'être impatiente de se retrouver dans la foule affamée qui l'attendait en bas, lorsqu'une main chaude l'attrapa par le poignet. Surprise, son cœur manqua un battement.

Lightning se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Fang.

\- Je t'attendais, prononça la brune.

Lightning posa les yeux sur les doigts bronzés de Fang qui entouraient son avant bras avant de lever le regard vers les iris verts de la jeune femme. La gorge soudain sèche, elle demanda d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui sonnait atrocement vacillante :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, la brune desserra légèrement son emprise sur son poignet en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son bras dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître naturel mais qui semblait parfaitement calculé, avant de la libérer.

Un sourire étrange qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un prédateur lui étira brièvement les lèvres puis Fang répondit comme si rien ne venait de se passer :

\- J'ai réussi à contacter la directrice de l'école primaire, elle est super emballée par notre idée ! Elle voudrait qu'on vienne lui en parler en personne après les cours lundi. Est-ce que tu es disponible ?

Claire se racla la gorge, prétendant cacher son trouble, et réfléchit une seconde.

\- Oui, lundi, d'accord.

Fang sembla satisfaite, et elle reprit :

\- Parfait alors. Ma mère n'est pas là ce week-end, donc tu pourrais venir chez moi pour qu'on mette sur pied le projet et qu'on voit tout ça plus en détail ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question semblait-il, mais Claire hocha tout de même ma tête pour lui montrer son assentiment.

\- Et Tifa ? interrogea-t-elle cependant, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?

Fang se passa une main dans les cheveux et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, avoua-t-elle, mais je suis sûre que la convaincre sera un vrai jeu d'enfant. On pourrait même aller la voir directement samedi après-midi pour avoir son avis.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Les jeunes femmes se firent face une poignée de secondes sans rien ajouter, puis Fang pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de lâcher un :

\- A plus tard alors.

Et sur ces mots, elle passa devant Claire et le bruit de ses talons dévalant l'escalier retentit très vite dans son sillage.

Restée seule, Lightning glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Son esprit lui parut étrangement vide. Elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir la brève caresse de Fang au creux de son bras.

.

Le reste de la journée se déroula bien trop rapidement au goût de Claire, et en un battement de cil, elle se retrouva à l'entrée de la patinoire, une cagette remplie de friandises suspendue autour du cou et une sacoche pleine de monnaie lui battant le côté.

Comme convenu lors du dernier match, elle et Fang n'avaient pas préparé de denrées trop salissantes ou qui nécessiterait un nettoyage trop laborieux. Leur méthode pour gagner de l'argent avait attiré l'admiration mais aussi la jalousie de leurs camarades de classe qui n'en avaient pas eu l'idée. Lightning essuya donc quelques regards d'envie qu'elle ignora avec brio.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en place dans la patinoire, elle et Fang se mirent à déambuler dans les gradins et entre les spectateurs afin de distribuer ce qui leur restait. Les ventes marchèrent mieux que la fois précédente, et Claire vida son stock avant la fin du match.

La blonde empocha la monnaie que lui tendait un élève de seconde avant de lui confier son ultime cornet de pop corn. Elle soupira de soulagement et jeta un œil en direction du gradin qui lui faisait face, cherchant du regard Fang pour voir où elle en était. Elle finit par apercevoir sa silhouette reconnaissable près de la rambarde de sécurité. Une rapide analyse lui appris que la brune avait presque épuisé ses propres friandises.

Lightning balaya la patinoire du regard et grimpa quelques marches avant de s'asseoir dans un grand espace vide. Le second match de la saison avait rassemblé moins de gens que le premier et les gradins étaient plus clairsemés.

Son attention se porta sur les joueurs qui bataillaient sur la glace. La dernière période avait commencé et l'équipe du lycée menait de deux points. A moins que la chance ne tourne brusquement, ils allaient gagner.

Son regard se posa sur Cid qui portait un brassard rouge autour du bras pour afficher son statut de capitaine. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher d'elle au cours de la semaine, et elle en était à la fois soulagée et gênée. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il revienne à la charge après leur bref baiser.

La blonde resta à observer le ballet des joueurs sans y prêter vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce que les arbitres sifflent la fin du match et la victoire de son équipe.

Claire se leva pendant que des applaudissements retentissaient. Elle récupéra la cagette vide et descendit jusqu'en bas des gradins afin de retrouver Fang et de lui confier l'argent qu'elle avait récolté pendant la soirée.

Sur la glace, les joueurs des deux équipes se serraient cordialement la main, et Claire distingua le sourire sincère de Cid à l'adresse d'un patineur adverse. Qu'il ait été choisi pour devenir capitaine ne l'étonnait pas. Il était de loin le plus fair-play.

Claire se dirigea vers le fond de la patinoire, avançant ainsi à contre courant de la foule qui cherchait au contraire à gagner la sortie. Katzroy leur avait prêté un placard tout juste assez grand pour leur servir de vestiaire, mais qui convenait parfaitement pour laisser leurs sacs.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Lightning pour atteindre son but, même si elle manqua de rentrer dans plusieurs élèves qui ne daignaient pas se décaler pour la laisser passer. Maudissant intérieurement l'adolescence et, plus généralement, les autres, la blonde ouvrit la porte du casier de fer et rangea sa cagette avant de récupérer son portable ainsi que sa veste. Fang la rejoignit au moment où elle allait refermer le tout. A ses côtés, Vanille s'accrochait à son bras d'un air suppliant.

\- ... Ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclamait la petite rousse.

Fang avait l'air à la fois exaspérée et attendrie.

\- Mais si, arrête Vanille je l'ai bien fait la dernière fois.

\- Oui mais tu n'étais pas seule !

Vanille adressa un regard courroucé à Claire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Et toi ! Tu n'as pas honte de la laisser seule ? Elle pourrait se faire agresser ! Kidnapper ! Assassiner !

Lightning haussa un sourcil devant la gradation et adressa un regard interrogateur à la brune qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

Vanille croisa farouchement les bras en continuant :

\- Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver morte dans un fossé demain ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour rester avec toi puisque je ne peux pas. Je vais demander à Cid !

La rouquine sembla les mettre au défi de la contredire, ce que Claire se garda bien de faire, puis se détourna et partit en direction des vestiaires où les joueurs étaient en train de pénétrer.

A ses côtés, Fang soupira et appuya son dos contre le mur en regardant son amie s'éloigner.

\- Un problème ? demanda Lightning.

\- Non c'est rien, juste Vanille qui devient parano, marmonna la brune sans croiser son regard.

Claire réfléchit un instant avant d'assembler deux et deux.

\- Tu dois rentrer à pied c'est ça ?

La reine du lycée prit un air renfrogné et leva enfin les yeux sur la blonde. Son attitude bravache était complètement opposée à celle qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Ouais. Peu importe.

Sur ses mots pour le moins cassants, elle posa ses affaires dans leur casier improvisé avant de lui lâcher un :

\- Bonne soirée Farron.

Et elle suivit le même trajet que Vanille une minute plus tôt. Lightning ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas.

La bonde se mordit les lèvres, une pointe de culpabilité fichée au milieu de la poitrine. Elle tenta de la faire disparaître en se résonnant. Elle était venue à la fête de Fang ! Elle avait rempli sa part du contrat, c'était maintenant à la brune de respecter la sienne. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais ses arguments sonnaient faux. Elle avait aimé cette soirée. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Même si elle avait râlé, et rechigné à y aller, Claire avait passé un bon moment, avait rit, et pour être honnête, la jeunesse dorée de Nautilus lui paraissait à présent beaucoup moins antipathique.

Ce n'était pas juste de sa part de laisser Fang faire tout le travail.

Claire eut envie de maudire sa faiblesse. Oubliait-elle à quel point Fang pouvait se montrer imbuvable ? Lightning serra les dents et planta son regard dans le dos de la brune qui marchait à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle tira ensuite son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un bref SMS avant d'allonger le pas pour rattraper Fang.

Lightning agit ensuite de la même façon que Fang le matin même. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter, et lorsque le regard perçant de la brune se posa sur elle, elle affirma :

\- Je vais rester avec toi.

La reine du lycée la jaugea du regard et plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne te demande rien.

Lightning lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je sais.


	9. Chapter 8

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. A bientôt, peace !**

Fang retint un frisson lorsque l'air froid de la nuit lui cingla le visage. Le vent s'était levé et la température extérieure avait brutalement chuté au cours de la dernière semaine. Elle avait l'impression que mille aiguilles lui piquaient la peau.

A l'intérieur de la patinoire, la température n'était déjà pas bien haute, mais au moins ne subissait-elle pas les effets des bourrasques.

Elle coula un regard en direction de Claire. La blonde était restée en arrière pour éteindre les lumières et fermer la porte de la patinoire. Avec la lueur blafarde de l'éclairage exterieur, ses cheveux prenaient des reflets inédits.

Le regard de la brune accrocha les mèches rosées et elle eut soudain envie de les toucher.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et détailla Lightning avec plus d'attention qu'elle l'avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Claire avait une peau sans défaut et des sourcils fins éternellement froncés qui donnaient à son visage un air sévère. Ses iris étaient d'un bleu très clair et les cils épais qui les soulignaient apportaient de la profondeur à son regard. Ses lèvres bien dessinées étaient légèrement pâles, preuve qu'elle aussi avait froid.

Le corps de la blonde était pour le moment emprisonné sous plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements, mais Fang savait pour l'avoir vue dans les vestiaires que Claire n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre, bien au contraire. Elle avait des formes avantageuses, un ventre plat et de longues jambes. Son teint clair et ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière lui apportaient un charme indégniable.

Claire était objectivement plutôt canon.

Fang détourna les yeux, se désintéressant de la blonde. Zack avait eu un accrochage au cours de la semaine, et sa voiture se trouvait au garage, il ne pouvait donc pas venir les chercher. Elles allaient devoir marcher, encore une fois. La brune fit mentalement le parcours jusqu'à chez elle et soupira de désespoir.

Lightning et elle avancèrent en silence jusqu'au portail et sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée. La reine du lycée commença à longer le grillage qui entourait le batiment avant de s'apercevoir que Claire ne la suivait pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? marmonna Fang, pressée d'en finir le plus vite possible.

\- Ma mère va venir nous récupérer, affirma la blonde en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Fang frotta doucement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer et revint sur ses pas pour se placer en face de Claire.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Elle était à la fois soulagée et déçue. Enfin, au moins, elle serait plus tôt chez elle. Une violente bourrasque de vent vint ébourriffer ses cheveux et lui colla un nouveau frisson. Elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres et souffla sur ses doigts.

\- Tu as froid ?

La question de Claire lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'elle avait froid !

\- Pas toi ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

La blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules en lançant un regard entendu sur le blouson léger que Fang portait.

\- Pas vraiment.

La brune poussa un grognement plaintif, et remarqua :

\- Pourtant tes lèvres sont bleues.

Elle exagérait bien sûr, mais ça, Claire ne pouvait pas le savoir. La blonde porta les doigts à sa bouche avant de les replacer le long de son corps en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça va.

\- Et bien tu as bien de la chance.

Lightning considéra son homologue un instant, et Fang vit son regard prendre une intensité inhabituelle. Finalement, Claire sortit ses mains de ses poches et les tendit en direction de celles de la brune.

En douceur, Lightning pressa ses paumes sur les mains toujours jointes de Fang, créant une sorte de cocon.

La brune observa leurs mains liées pendant quelques secondes et sentit ses doigts se réchauffer doucement au contact de la peau étonnement chaude de Claire. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme et capta son regard.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter son geste, mais décida de lui accorder ce sourire tendancieux qu'elle affectionnait.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

La blonde détourna les yeux et eut un marmonnement qui devait signifier "de rien" et qui amusa grandement Fang. Elle était persuadée de voir une légère rougeur colorer les joues de Lightning; mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre avec le peu de lumière qui les éclairait.

Elle aurait voulu pousser le jeu un peu plus loin, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, une voiture apparaissait au bout de la rue, et à en juger par la vitesse avec laquelle Claire retira ses mains, c'était probablement celle de ses parents.

Fang sourit brièvement, et mit son bras devant ses yeux, éblouie par les phares. La gêne de Claire était plutôt ... Mignonne. Enfin, surtout drôle.

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant elles, et Lightning se décolla du grillage contre lequel elle était d'un souple mouvement des reins. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière d'un geste et invita Fang à prendre place à l'intérieur avant de l'y rejoindre.

La femme qui conduisait ressemblait peu à Claire. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond très pâle et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur, Fang nota que ses yeux avaient une couleur plutôt verte que bleue.

Lorsqu'elle les salua pourtant, la ressemblance frappa Fang. Elle avait exactement la même voix que sa fille.

\- Alors comment était votre soirée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Fatigante, affirma Fang.

La déclaration arracha un petit rire à madame Farron.

\- Evidemment. Qui a gagné le match ?

\- L'équipe du lycée, répondit Claire. 7 - 4 , mais ce n'était qu'une rencontre amicale. La coupe d'hiver va bientôt commencer et là ça ne sera pas si facile.

La conversation resta orientée vers le hockey pendant les dix brèves minutes que dura le trajet, et Fang se montra comme à son habitude envers les parents des autres, polie et attentive.

Lorsqu'enfin elles arrivèrent dans leur quartier, il n'était pas encore minuit. En temps normal, sans doute Fang aurait-elle rejoint ses amis qui s'étaient retrouvés chez Caius pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe de hockey, mais faire le ménage dans la patinoire était épuisant et elle souhaitait plus que tout faire une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez elle, elle en fut donc ravie. La reine du lycée détacha sa ceinture en déclarant d'un ton courtois :

\- Merci de m'avoir déposée madame Farron.

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Fang se tourna ensuite vers Lightning et demanda :

\- On se voit demain ?

La blonde ne put que hocher la tête sous le regard curieux de sa mère.

\- Alors, bonne nuit.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle sortit de la voiture.

Madame Farron attendit que la jeune femme soit bien rentrée dans sa maison puis entreprit de faire demi-tour pour aller se garer devant chez elle, non sans adresser à sa fille :

\- Elle est gentille.

Claire dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Non. Fang n'était pas gentille. Mais elle devait avouer que parfois, elle était fréquentable.

.

Il était midi passé lorsque Claire sonna à la porte de Fang. La blonde avait dormi pendant dix heures d'affilées et se sentait prête à affronter un tête à tête avec la reine du lycée. Elle serra ses doigts autour de la lanière de son sac, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Au bout de deux minutes pourtant, elle était toujours plantée sur le perron.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacée, et sonna à nouveau, avec plus d'insistance. Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

Fang portait un grand t-shirt qui n'était sans doute pas à elle et avait les pieds nus. Autour de son cou était suspendu un casque vert et Claire pouvait entendre d'ici la musique éléctro qu'il diffusait.  
C'était plutôt loin de l'image à laquelle Lightning était habituée, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, elle n'en avait rien à secouer, du style vestimentaire de Fang.

La reine du lycée l'invita à entrer d'un geste et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je suis déjà venue, rappela Claire avec un haussement de sourcil.

Fang l'entraina à sa suite en ignorant sa remarque. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le long canapé blanc qui trônait dans le salon, devant une table basse et une télé immense.

\- Tu as mangé ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui et non, répondit Lightning.

La brune eut un sourire et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur les coussins.

\- Je vois, il faut qu'on travaille alors ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là non ? demanda Claire.

Fang soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, l'air faussement vexé.

\- Très bien.

Lightning fouilla un instant dans son sac et en tira une pochette. Elle l'ouvrit et tendit une feuille à la brune.

\- C'est la liste des choses qu'il faut qu'on achète, expliqua-t-elle.

La reine du lycée s'en empara et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Tout était là : les bâches de protection, les pots de peintures, les pinceaux, et de quoi manger.

Fang posa la feuille sur la table basse devant elle et ouvrit l'ordinateur portable qui y était posé. Celui-ci s'alluma dans un ronronnement.

\- Et si on voyait combien tout ça va nous coûter ? proposa-t-elle.

Elles passèrent ainsi une petite heure à écumer des sites de bricolage, en déplorant le prix de la peinture. Elles disposaient pour le moment d'un peu moins de trois cent euros, ce qui suffisait à couvrir leur besoins en outils. Il leur fallait encore de quoi acheter des boissons et de la nourriture, et éventuellement de quoi louer un bus scolaire pour les élèves de primaire.

Elles estimèrent qu'il leur faudrait participer à au moins deux matchs supplémentaires pour payer la totalité des frais.

C'était à la fois peu et beaucoup.

Elles continuèrent ensuite l'après-midi en commençant à rédiger le compte rendu de leur travail, et, au plus grand étonnement de Claire, cela se passa plutôt bien. Fang se montrait interessée, avait de bons arguments et écrivait avec facilité. Elle manquait en revanche cruellement d'organisation, et c'est Lighting qui se chargea de structurer leur dossier.

Au bout du compte, il était presque 15h lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent. Fang s'éclipsa alors en direction de la cuisine et revint avec un paquet de PIM'S A LA FRAMBOISE qu'elles partagèrent, ainsi que deux verres et de la limonade.

\- On a fait la moitié du travail, soupira Claire en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Fang approuva en refermant l'ordinateur et avala une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Au moins ce projet m'a appris quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour être femme de ménage.

La déclaration et le ton sérieux qu'employait la reine du lycée arrachèrent un éclat de rire à Lightning, et Fang se fendit d'un sourire devant l'amusement de la blonde.

\- Peut-être que tu te découvriras une vocation de peintre, plaisanta Claire.

La reine du lycée se leva, souriant toujours, et tendit la main à son interlocutrice. Lightning haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de s'en emparer. Fang la tira donc pour l'aider à se redresser et la conduisit vers les escaliers, abandonnant là les reliques de leur goûter.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, affirma la brune.

Elles grimpèrent ainsi les marches, et Claire ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette fameuse soirée, quelques mois plus tôt, où elle avait presque dû porter Fang jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était sans doute là que la brune l'emmenait d'ailleurs.

En effet, Fang lui fit passer la porte blanche qui menait à sa chambre et se dirigea immédiatement vers un grande armoire avant de se mettre à fouiller dedans. Lightning la laissa faire en silence tout en détaillant la pièce. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention lorsqu'elle était venue la dernière fois -en même temps les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas- mais à présent, elle voyait que les murs de Fang étaient à peine visibles. Ils étaient couverts de posters de groupes de rock, de photos d'égéries de parfums, d'affiches de films et d'une série de clichés en noir et blanc qui faisait le tour de la pièce et qui représentaient des monuments célèbres.

Claire s'avança pour regarder ceux-ci de plus près et faillit marcher sur des livres étalés sur le sol. En se penchant pour les ramasser, la blonde s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de leurs livres de cours ouverts. Visiblement, le rangement n'était pas le fort de Fang.

Un coup d'oeil à gauche lui appris qu'un immense bureau occupait la moitié de l'espace de ce côté. Elle distingua, posé en évidence, un cahier d'exercices et un bouquin de mathématiques. Sans doute s'agissait-il de la punition dont Fang avait écopé pour être arrivée en retard la veille au cours de Disley.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama la brune.

Fang tira une grosse boîte du fond de son armoire -où régnait un chaos monstrueux- et alla la poser sur son lit, invitant du regard Claire à la rejoindre.

\- Tu as trouvé quoi exactement ?

La reine du lycée enleva le couvercle qui recouvrait la boite et en sortit une pile de lettres et de photos pendant que Claire venait s'assoir sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

\- C'est ma boîte à souvenir de primaire, expliqua Fang.

\- Une boîte à souvenir ?

Devant l'air septique de Lightning, la brune eut un froncement de sourcil.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas.

\- Je n'en avais pas, répliqua Claire.

Fang eut l'air franchement étonnée.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas de sac ou de coffre dans lequel tu mettais ... Des pierres en forme de cœur ou des fèves ou ... Je ne sais pas moi, des cartes postales ?

\- Non, répéta Lightning.

Fang soupira et étala devant elle les photos jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait.

\- Tu ne devais pas être une enfant normale.

Claire en fut étrangement vexée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas une collection de cailloux lorsqu'elle était plus jeune qu'elle était anormale. C'était plutôt le contraire à son avis. Elle ouvrit donc la bouche pour protester et donner son point de vue, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan lorsque Fang lui tendit un cliché. Elle s'en saisit de mauvaise grâce et y jeta un œil.

C'était la photo de classe qu'ils avaient pris en primaire. En arrière plan, on distinguait clairement la fresque qu'ils avaient peint tous ensemble. Un sourire nostalgique s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut ses anciens camarades de classe. Elle se chercha du regard et finit par se trouver en plein milieu, avec un visage enfantin et des cheveux en bataille. Un rang derrière elle se trouvait Cid. Petit garçon, l'actuel capitaine de l'équipe de hockey avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts qu'aujourd'hui et souriait, dévoilant l'absence de ses incisives. Sur la droite, elle reconnut également Fang, une fillette aux grands yeux rieurs et au visage rond.

Ils avaient tous bien changé.

\- On était vraiment des martyrs, déplora Fang en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Claire.

Ses cheveux effleurèrent le cou de la blonde, et celle-ci se raidit.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? articula-t-elle.

\- Regarde comment on était habillés ! C'est moche, informe et criard.

Lightning ne put qu'en convenir. Elle-même portait une sorte de salopette à fleurs franchement laide. Quant à Fang, elle avait un tee-shirt rose bonbon qui jurait avec son pantalon vert.

\- Les années 90, c'était une catastrophe, continua la brune en se reculant. Surtout niveau coupe de cheveux.

Claire avala sa salive et rendit la photo à la reine du lycée. Fang rangea soigneusement celle-ci, puis mit la boîte de côté et s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit.

\- Pour lundi, on pourrait se retrouver juste après les cours et aller ensemble à l'école ? La directrice nous attend à 17h.

\- Mm ça marche, approuva Claire.

La blonde laissa errer son regard sur la chambre un instant et l'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur le bureau.

\- Disley n'a pas été trop sévère ?

Le grognement que poussa la reine du lycée suffit à répondre.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai dix exercices supplémentaires à faire qui seront ramassés et notés. Parce que je cite : "je ne serais jamais à la hauteur si je ne me remue pas la cervelle", dit elle en singeant leur professeur.

Lightning lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de soutien. La Momie s'était montrée particulièrement sadique. La blonde soupçonnait d'ailleurs Disley d'avoir été volontairement plus sévère car il s'agissait de Fang.

\- Il n'a rien voulu savoir quand je lui ai dit que j'avais été obligée d'arriver en retard à cause du projet de Nabaat, continua la brune.

\- Je crois qu'il ne connait pas les mots : empathie et compréhension, confirma Claire.

\- Pas plus que les mots : coiffeur et mode, continua Fang.

La brune roula sur le dos avant de se rasseoir et de jeter un œil à sa montre.

\- Il n'est pas encore très tard. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On va à la maison de retraite maintenant ?

Claire mit une seconde pour assimiler que Fang venait de lui demander son avis avec un véritable intérêt, et une autre seconde pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait eu la même attitude _sympathique_ toute l'après-midi. C'était franchement perturbant. Elle n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître et répondit sobrement :

\- Oui, autant le faire toute suite.

La blonde posa un regard songeur sur la boîte à souvenir de la reine du lycée avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu devrais emmener cette photo. Comme ça Tifa saura exactement ce qu'on a en tête.

.

De toute évidence, Tifa ne s'attendait pas à leur venue. La jeune femme en sembla cependant agréablement surprise. Abandonnant le hall d'accueil à la charge d'un de ses collègues, elle les entraîna vers son bureau situé un peu en retrait.  
La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais elle contenait sans peine un bureau couvert de dossiers et plusieurs chaises.

Tifa leur fit signe de prendre place et alla elle-même s'asseoir en face des lycéennes, leur adressant un sourire avenant.

Les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques politesses d'usage, puis Claire laissa la parole à Fang qui sut bien mieux qu'elle exposer leur projet. La brune n'eut cependant pas à déployer d'énormes moyens de persuasions. Il lui suffit de décrire l'idée dans les grandes lignes et de lui montrer la vieille photo de classe pour que Tifa se montre convaincue.

Ça avait même été bien plus facile que prévu.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de dire d'une voix où l'impatience perçait clairement :

\- Il y a plusieurs petites choses à revoir dans votre projet, mais c'est pour moi une excellente idée ! Nos pensionnaires seront plus que ravis de voir des petites bouilles d'enfants ! Plusieurs d'entre eux n'ont malheureusement pas beaucoup de visite, déplora-t-elle. Et puis, qui n'aime pas les enfants ?

Fang se racla la gorge, et envoya un regard entendu à Claire, qui l'ignora.

Tifa s'appuya plus profondément dans son siège et joua un instant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, les yeux fixés sur le cliché de Fang avant de continuer :

\- Cette maison de retraite est un établissement privé, il faut donc que j'en parle avec le gérant, mais je suis persuadée que Monsieur Shinra sera enchanté par votre initiative ! Reste juste à savoir dans quelle pièce vous allez faire votre fresque.

Tifa se tut à nouveau en se frottant pensivement la tempe. Claire et Fang en profitèrent pour échanger un regard satisfait. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien pour le moment.

Finalement, la jeune femme se leva et les invita à faire de même en affirmant :

\- Je pense que l'idéal serait le réfectoire ou la salle commune. Je vais vous montrer et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Claire et Fang suivirent donc leur guide hors de son bureau puis à travers une série de couloirs qui déboucha dans une grande salle, où se trouvaient quelques personnes. Sur la droite, un groupe de quatre hommes aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige jouaient aux cartes en discutant à voix basse, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, une petite famille entourait une femme au visage ridé comme une vielle pomme et qui semblait ravie de se retrouver au centre de l'attention.

Au centre de la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils étaient occupés, et Fang vit même un jeune homme blond qui jouait du piano tout au fond sous le regard bienveillant des quelques pensionnaires. Le garçon était de dos, aussi ne distinguait-on pas son visage, mais la douce musique qu'il produisait rendait l'ambiance dans cette pièce autrement plus vivante que lors de leur première visite.

\- Le samedi, il y a toujours un peu plus de monde, expliqua Tifa en soupirant. Enfin bref, voici la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Fang balaya la pièce du regard avant de poser un regard critique sur les murs. Ils étaient couverts d'une vieille tapisserie aux couleurs passées qui se décollait légèrement dans les coins.

\- C'est de la moquette sur le sol, remarqua Claire. Si on fait tomber de la peinture sur le sol, ça sera très dur de l'enlever après.

La brune jeta un œil par terre et ne put qu'approuver.

\- On peut peut-être aller voir le réfectoire ? proposa la reine du lycée. On verra bien ce qui est le mieux.

Tifa n'émit aucune objection et les conduisit vers un nouveau couloir qui bifurquait sur la gauche. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent dans une pièce plus grande que la salle commune où s'alignaient militairement de longues tables et de grosses chaises blanches à larges accoudoirs. Le réfectoire rappelait un peu le self du lycée, mais en plus confortable et moins lumineux.  
Ici, pas de tapisserie au mur, juste une peinture qui avait sans doute été blanche un jour mais qui prenait désormais une teinte jaunâtre. Le sol était couvert d'un carrelage bleu pâle beaucoup plus facile à nettoyer que la moquette.

Fang s'avança vers l'un des murs et le toucha du bout des doigts. Elle frotta ensuite pensivement son index et son pouce l'un contre l'autre avant de soupirer.

\- Il va falloir qu'on nettoie le mur avant de le peindre. Il faudra peut-être même faire une sous-couche avec du blanc.

Claire lui lança un regard étonné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Fang soit aussi calée en bricolage. La blonde parcourut la salle du regard. A choisir entre la salle commune et le réfectoire, c'était sans aucun doute ce dernier qui leur demanderait le moins de travail. Elle se voyait assez mal aller décoller la tapisserie de l'autre pièce.

Lightning échangea un regard avec Fang avant de prendre la parole :

\- Il vaut mieux faire la fresque ici, décida-t-elle. En plus les pensionnaires la verront tous les jours comme ça.

Tifa lui décrocha un immense sourire.

\- Parfait alors ! Il ne nous reste qu'à convenir d'une date, mais je vous laisse le soin de voir ça avec la directrice de l'école primaire. Pour nous le jour importe peu du moment que je suis prévenue suffisamment à l'avance pour organiser tout ça de mon côté.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment, pendant lequel Tifa leur assura qu'elle allait contacter son directeur au plus vite et qu'elle les appellerait aussitôt qu'elle aurait des nouvelles. Elle leur affirma ensuite qu'elles pouvaient revenir quand elles le désiraient pour préparer le mur et qu'elle était ravie de leur motivation et de leur créativité.

Une fois encore, elles eurent du mal à prendre congé tant Tifa semblait heureuse de discuter avec elles.

Lorsqu'enfin elles quittèrent la maison de retraite, le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon.

\- Je maintiens que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi ... Joyeux, déclara Fang.

Claire et elle passèrent le vieux portail rouillé avant de se diriger vers leur arrêt de bus.

\- Cet endroit devait sans doute être hyper moderne il y a quarante ans, supposa la blonde en désignant la bâtisse qu'elles venaient de quitter.

\- C'est vrai, approuva la reine du lycée, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas eu une seule rénovation depuis.

Fang soupira et continua :

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir revenir gratter le mur pour enlever toutes les impuretés avant de le peindre. Ça va nous occuper un moment.

Lightning observa son interlocutrice avec curiosité avant de dire :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais.

La reine du lycée lui décrocha un regard méfiant, cherchant une trace de moquerie dans les traits de la blonde, mais n'en trouva pas. Elle se détendit donc légèrement et laissa un sourire nostalgique lui étirer les lèvres.

\- Quand on a refait le salon chez moi, il y a quelques années, ma mère a décidé de tout faire par elle-même, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai appris quelques petits trucs à cette occasion.

Fang laissa quelques souvenirs lui traverser l'esprit et son sourire s'élargit en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait sa mère lorsque la peinture avait tâché son superbe tailleur ... En même temps, qui peignait en tailleur ? A l'époque, elle en avait ri, la brune n'était pas sûre que ça aurait toujours été le cas aujourd'hui.

Claire observa la reine du lycée sourire et un sentiment fugace la traversa sans qu'elle ait le temps de l'analyser.  
En tout cas, elles allaient être amenées à se voir encore plus souvent si elles devaient revenir ensemble ici.

Lightning espérait juste que ça se déroulerait sans heurt, comme aujourd'hui.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonsoir !  
** **Je publie ce chapitre moi même, afin qu'on cesse de me traiter de feignasse. Ce que je ne suis pas du tout ... Namého !**

 **Haha ! Bonne lecture !**

Lorsque Fang sortit de cours ce lundi-là, elle prit le temps de discuter avec Vanille avant de descendre dans la cour où Lightning et elle avaient rendez-vous. Elle tenait à ce que pour une fois ce soit la blonde qui l'attende. Pourtant cela ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet sur Claire qui se contenta de lui sourire en la voyant arriver.

La brune en fut presque déçue. Elle adorait se faire désirer.

Emboîtant le pas à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, Fang décida que ce n'était que partie remise. Elle afficha donc une mine joyeuse en entamant la conversation :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de retourner dans notre ancienne école ?

Lightning haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand chose, du moment qu'on ne croise pas notre ancien professeur de CP, tout ira bien.

Fang leva la main et frotta le dos de la blonde dans un geste compatissant. Leur enseignant de l'époque n'avait pas été très pédagogue avec ses élèves et l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture s'était révélé laborieux pour plusieurs d'entre eux. Elle-même en gardait un souvenir emprunt de frustration.

\- Pas de risque, je crois qu'il a changé d'école, affirma-t-elle.

Si Claire fut étonnée du geste amical que venait d'avoir la reine du lycée, elle n'en montra rien, se contentant de prendre un air excessivement soulagé.

\- Et bien tant mieux, il me faisait peur quand j'étais gamine.

\- Pourtant avec sa barbe, il avait une tête de père Noël !

Claire lui lança un regard septique.

\- Tu viens d'insulter le père Noël.

La remarque fit rire Fang, ce qui tira un petit sourire à Lightning.

Elles sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée et bifurquèrent sur la droite avant de prendre une petite rue qui continuait en direction du centre de Nautilus. L'école primaire n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de leur lycée et il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une douzaine de minutes pour y parvenir.

En arrivant devant le petit portail vert qui fermait l'école, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent, soudain submergées par une vague de souvenirs et de nostalgie. Claire n'était pas revenue ici depuis que Serah avait participé à son dernier spectacle de fin d'année. Sa sœur était alors déguisée en abeille et sa danse était supposée évoquer le cycle de la vie.

Ça avait été ridicule à pleurer, et malgré tout, ses parents avaient filmé Serah tout le long et s'étaient longuement extasiés. A croire que lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur progéniture, les adultes n'avait plus aucune notion de dignité ou de logique; car en toute honnêteté, Claire avait du retenir son fou rire pendant toute la durée du spectacle tant il était lamentable.  
Elle avait même loué le ciel de ne plus être obligée d'y participer.

Elle était donc en sixième la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée là.

A en juger par la tête que faisait Fang, Lightning supposa qu'il en était de même pour elle.

La blonde tourna la poignée du portillon et le tira. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un chuintement doux. Les lycéennes pénétrèrent ainsi dans la cour intérieure de l'école où les derniers parents venaient de récupérer leurs enfants et se préparaient à rentrer chez eux. La reine du lycée eut un sourire attendri lorsqu'elles croisèrent une petite fille trainant un lapin en peluche derrière elle. Le doudou semblait avoir survécu à la seconde guerre mondiale tant il était délabré, mais la gamine le serrait aussi fort que s'il s'agissait du plus grand trésor du monde.

De son côté, Claire ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention aux enfants. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée avec eux. Elle regardait en revanche les paniers de basket au fond de la cour comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Dans ses souvenirs, ces paniers étaient immenses. Elle s'apercevait aujourd'hui qu'ils lui arrivaient à peu près au niveau de la poitrine.  
Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle en fut déçue. Cette école qui lui paraissait si grande était en réalité plutôt modeste comprenait-elle. Lightning secoua la tête et décida que certains endroits étaient faits pour rester dans ses souvenirs.

Fang et elle traversèrent la cour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'école et entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elles pénétrèrent ainsi directement dans un long couloir.

Suspendus au mur se tenaient des tas de porte-manteaux et de nombreux dessins d'enfants étaient accrochés au-dessus. Une fois encore, Claire fut frappée par une impression de petitesse.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à s'appesantir longtemps sur ce sentiment. Une jeune femme menue aux cheveux longs et chatains s'avançait déjà vers elles.

Fang prit une nouvelle fois les devants et les présenta.

\- Madame Gainsborough ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de ne pas écorcher son nom.

L'enseignante leur sourit avec bienveillance et leur tendit la main.

\- C'est moi, et vous devez être Fang et Claire n'est-ce pas ?

La brune serra la main tendue de la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, répondit-elle. Et voici ma partenaire, Claire Farron.

La jeune directrice se tourna vers Lightning et lui serra la main à son tour en l'observant attentivement.

\- Enchantée, appelez-moi Aeris, je vous en prie, déclara-t-elle.

Une fois les présentations terminées, l'enseignante les conduisit vers le bout du couloir en continuant :

\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas souvent eu d'appel comme le votre. ça sort de la routine !

Elle les fit entrer dans une pièce sur la droite et les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table ronde qui occupait la moitié de l'espace. A en juger par le nombre de chaises et les casiers, elles se trouvaient dans la salle des professeurs.

Aeris se laissa tomber sur une des chaises puis croisa les jambes.

\- Alors, expliquez-moi tout ça en détail.

.

Il n'était pas moins de 18h lorsque les jeunes femmes sortirent de l'école. Aeris, au même titre que Tifa, s'était montrée très enthousiaste. Elle avait finit par leur avouer qu'elle-même avait une tante dans cette maison de retraite et qu'elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour appuyer leur projet.

Elle leur assura ainsi qu'elle s'occuperait du transport et que cette sortie serait encadrée par les professeurs et quelques parents d'élèves volontaires. Elle précisa cependant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de déplacer plusieurs classes et il fut décidé que seuls les CE1 seraient de la partie.

Fang en fut assez soulagée. Des enfants de sept ans étaient moins difficiles à gérer que des gamins de trois ans, et sans doute moins pleurnichards. Enfin, il s'agissait quand même d'une classe d'une trentaine d'élèves, et la surveillance risquait d'être plutôt folklorique si certains essayaient de fuguer dans les étages.

Toutes les trois décidèrent ensuite de la date de l'opération. Elles tombèrent assez vite d'accord pour le mois de février, ce qui laissait suffisamment de temps aux lycéennes pour rédiger leur rapport avant la date butoir qui leur était imposée, et qui permettait également à Tifa et Aeris de s'organiser.

Elles optèrent finalement pour le 14 février de manière totalement arbitraire -et surtout car Fang trouvait ça "trop badant" de le faire pour la Saint Valentin, quoi que cela puisse bien vouloir dire-.  
Lorsqu'elles eurent parlé de tout ce dont elles devaient parler et qu'elles eurent échangé leurs numéros de téléphone pour se tenir au courant de l'avancement du projet, Aeris leur serra une nouvelle fois la main dans un geste plus amical que professionnel avant de les reconduire à l'entrée de l'école.

Elles étaient sur le point de se quitter pour de bon lorsque Fang demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante que Claire ne lui connaissait pas :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir la fresque avant de partir ?

Aeris lui sourit chaleureusement en acquiesçant :

\- Bien sûr ! Je vous demanderais juste de bien fermer la porte derrière vous en partant. J'ai encore certaines petites choses dont je dois m'occuper à l'intérieur, et je ne tiens pas à trouver un chat errant dans la cour comme la dernière fois, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Nous ferons attention, promit la brune en soutenant son regard.

La directrice hocha la tête et les salua :

\- Très bien, alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mesdemoiselles.

\- Bonne soirée à vous, répondit Fang.

Aeris leur adressa un ultime signe de la tête avant de refermer la porte et de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'école.

Restées seules, Claire et Fang s'entreregardèrent un instant avant que la reine du lycée ne se fende d'un sourire :

\- Et bien on dirait que notre projet prend forme !

Lightning lui rendit son sourire et répéta :

\- On dirait bien !

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le fond de la cour, ralentissant instinctivement le pas.

\- Elle est beaucoup plus sympa que l'ancienne directrice, observa Claire tandis que son regard parcourait d'ores et déjà le mur.

Fang se contenta de hausser les épaules. La directrice précédente était plus vieille qu'Aeris et beaucoup moins jolie, mais la brune n'en conservait pas un mauvais souvenir.

\- Peut-être qu'elle nous impressionnait juste plus quand on était gamines.

Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la fresque. Les dessins étaient à hauteur d'enfant et ne dépassaient pas leur poitrine. Claire ne tarda pas à retrouver sa propre peinture de l'époque. Elle avait immortalisé Odin, son chat n'était alors qu'une petite boule de poil blanche.

Lightning se tourna vers Fang qui avait les yeux fixés sur une autre partie du mur.

\- C'est lequel ton dessin ? demanda-t-elle.

La brune eut une moue contrite et désigna deux bonhommes qui se tenaient par la main. Ils avaient des bras trop courts et n'avaient pas de nez. La seule chose qui les différenciaient en réalité, s'était leur taille et leurs cheveux. Des dessins d'enfants.

\- Je m'étais peinte avec ma mère, expliqua Fang.

Le ton de la jeune femme semblait désinvolte, mais lorsque Claire lui coula un regard discret, elle constata que la reine du lycée avait prit une mine contrariée. Lightning rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Moi j'avais dessiné mon chaton, déclara-t-elle en désignant sa propre peinture.

La brune posa les yeux sur le coin du mur que lui montrait Claire et une expression septique apparut sur son visage. Lightning prit donc un instant pour considérer son oeuvre avant de soupirer théâtralement.

\- Ouais, et je ne me suis pas améliorée depuis.

Fang éclata de rire devant le ton navré de la blonde. Le "chaton" était en réalité une grosse tache blanche avec deux triangles sur le dessus qui devaient marquer les oreilles ainsi qu'un trait vertical qui faisait office de queue. Les yeux et le nez de l'animal se réduisaient à des points noirs au centre du dessin, et Claire avait ajouté une grande bouche rose dont sortaient deux petites pointes qui représentaient sans doute des canines.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu avais autant de talent en toi ? articula Fang.

Loin de se montrer vexée Lightning lui lança un regard énigmatique et répondit :

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Avant que Fang ne puisse réellement interpréter sa dernière phrase, Claire reprit avec amusement :

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que les CE1 aient un peu plus la fibre artistique que nous à leur âge.

.

Hope se passa une main dans les cheveux pour la centième fois en trois minutes. Il jetta un oeil à sa montre, de plus en plus anxieux. Il avait dix minutes d'avance. Que Yeul ne soit pas encore là était tout à fait normal, tenta-t-il de se raisonner.

Il avait passé plus d'une heure devant le miroir à essayer de se faire une coiffure un peu plus "cool" que celle qu'il affichait tous les jours, mais ses essais n'avaient conduit qu'à de lamentables échecs, ses cheveux refusant catégoriquement de rester en place, peu importe la couche de gel qu'il mettait. Il avait même du se laver la tête en catastrophe pour enlever la tonne de produit qu'il s'était versé sur le crâne -une chance qu'il ait commencé à se préparer plusieurs heures en avance-.  
Hope abordait donc sa coupe habituelle et s'en trouvait finalement satisfait car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se passer une main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il était nerveux, ce qui l'aurait sans doute décoiffé de toute façon.

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, il avait changé pas moins de trois fois de pantalon et cinq fois de chemise. Il voulait plus que tout être parfait, mais il n'arrivait qu'à être lui-même.

Faute de mieux, le jeune homme avait fini par se résoudre à porter un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui avait au moins le mérite de mettre ses yeux en valeur. Enfin selon sa mère, car lui ne voyait pas la différence.

Hope s'était ensuite brossé les dents avec tellement de vigueur qu'il s'en était fait saigner les gencives. Mais tant pis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir mauvaise haleine. Encore moins si Yeul et lui ... A la pensée d'un hypothétique baiser, Hope sentit ses jambes flageoller.

Et s'il était nul ? S'il ne savait pas embrasser ? Il était loin d'être un expert ! La seule autre fille qu'il avait embrassé, c'était Marlène Wallace, et ils avaient 5 ans. Et si Yeul n'aimait pas ? Si elle se moquait de lui ?

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être comme Cid ! Son idole avait tout pour lui, et Hope était convaincu que le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire d'effort particulier pour être parfait !

Hope sentit son estomac se contracter sous le stress et fut tenté de s'effondrer. Yeul n'était toujours pas arrivée. Lui avait-elle posé un lapin ? Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il ne s'était écoulé que trois minutes depuis qu'il l'avait regardée la dernière fois. Tout allait bien, se persuada-t-il.

Hope fit quelques pas avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il essaya de prendre un position décontractée en pliant un jambe et en posant son pied à plat contre le mur mais manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Non, il ne devait surtout pas perdre l'équilibre. Il devait assurer, avoir l'air détendu.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il fallait absolument qu'il calme son anxiété avant de se mettre à transpirer. Il inspira et expira lentement, comme avant l'un de ses entrainements de hockey. La technique sembla marcher car il parvint à retrouver un semblant de calme.

Voilà, respirer, ne penser à rien, tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient juste au cinéma. Yeul n'allait pas le manger. Il allait y arriver. Il lui suffisait d'être ... _cool_.

Il garda la position encore un instant avant de rouvrir les paupières.

Il dut faire appel à toute sa force pour ne pas sursauter en poussant un petit cri qui l'aurait immédiatement discrédité.

Yeul se tenait à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui et l'observait curieusement de ses yeux verts. De si beaux yeux.

Il se redressa précipitamment, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles en bafouillant :

\- Yeul ! T-tu es là depuis longtemps ? Euh ... Bonsoir !

Il aurait eu envie de se donner des baffes. Il était ridicule. Mais sa dulcinée sembla s'en amuser et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement une petite dizaine de secondes jusqu'à ce que le jeune fille ne se racle la gorge, comme pour tirer Hope de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé. Le garçon rougit de nouveau et se frotta nerveusement la nuque.

\- Alors ... On y va ? proposa-t-il.

La lycéenne hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire et glissa son bras autour de celui du jeune homme dans un geste qui semblait parfaitement innocent. Hope en eut la respiration coupée.

Il y avait contact.

Que devait-il faire ?

Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de manuel pour ce genre de choses ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

QUE DEVAIT-IL FAIRE ?

Quand ils parvinrent au guichet, Hope en était toujours à essayer d'interpréter le geste de Yeul, et en plein débat intérieur quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Il ne dut qu'à une chance inouïe de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pieds tant il était perdu dans le flot de pensées enflammées et incohérentes qui lui remplissait l'esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? demanda Yeul.

Hope eut l'impression qu'on lui versait de l'eau glacée dans le dos et il se raidit. Les paroles de Lightning lui revinrent en mémoire. Même si la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle plaisantait, Hope ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait vraiment un code en fonction du film qu'ils iraient regarder. Un peu comme le langage de fleurs mais ... Au cinéma.  
Qu'avait dit Claire déjà ? Action pour "rien de sérieux", comédie pour ... A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?  
Et Yeul qui l'observait toujours avec ses grands yeux verts, attendant sa réponse. Comment aurait-il pu se concentrer devant un si beau visage ?

\- Hum ... Je ne sais pas ... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ...

Le jeune homme passa très rapidement en revue tous les films à l'affiche avant de lâcher :

\- Les créatures de l'esprit ?

Un film de science fiction. C'était neutre ça non ? Il ne prenait pas trop de risques n'est-ce pas ? Hope contempla Yeul, attendant son jugement comme il attendrait la fin du monde.

\- Oh oui, mon frère m'en a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il était bien ! sourit la jeune fille.

Hope sentit ses épaules se détendre et il expira longuement. Il venait de passer la première épreuve et s'en était bien sorti.  
Ils s'avancèrent vers le guichet, et le jeune homme demanda deux places pour le film qu'ils venaient de choisir avant de les régler toutes les deux, en parfait gentleman qu'il était.

\- Tu m'invites ? demanda Yeul, surprise.

\- Oh ... Euh, oui, répondit-il dans un sourire gêné.

Ce n'était pas bien ? Il avait toujours pensé que lorsque un garçon emmenait une fille au cinéma, c'était lui qui invitait. Enfin c'était comme ça que ça se passait dans tous les films n'est-ce pas ? Venait-il de commettre une erreur ?

Yeul se contenta de resserrer l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le bras de son cavalier avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Hope eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Il était persuadé que sa joue était en train de le brûler là où les lèvres de sa promise l'avaient touché. Il eut un petit rire nerveux et balbutia un "de rien" lamentablement incompréhensible qui tira un gloussement amusé à Yeul.

\- Alors ... Tu as un frère ? demanda Hope pour se donner une contenance tandis qu'ils passaient la sécurité du cinéma et qu'on déchirait leurs billets.

Yeul hocha la tête avec conviction en répondant :

\- Oui un grand frère. Mais tu dois le connaitre ! Il est en terminale et jouait au hockey avant. Il s'appelle Caius.

Hope manqua de s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Caius ? Comme dans Caius Ballad, celui qu'il avait donné un coup de crosse à un joueur adverse lors d'un match de hockey car l'inconscient lui avait lancé un commentaire désobligeant mettant en cause la dignité de sa mère ? Le Caius Ballad qui le dépassait de deux têtes et qui le regardait de haut ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris déglutit difficilement. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse tomber tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être confronté au grand frère protecteur.

Mais il était sans doute trop tard pour faire marche arrière, puisqu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de cinéma. Et sans doute aussi était il trop tard pour qu'il se libère de la lumière de Yeul qu'il poursuivait comme un papillon de nuit.

Il était perdu.

.

Cid frotta énergiquement ses cheveux pour les sécher puis les remit en place d'un savant geste de la main. Quelques gouttes dégoulinèrent le long de son dos et de son torse, glissant sur les muscles bien dessinés sous sa peau.

Le jeune homme prit une minute pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir et sourit à l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Oh, il n'était pas comme ces sportifs nombrilistes qui adoraient se prendre en photo torse nu et qui enlevaient leur t-shirt à la moindre occasion afin d'exhiber leurs muscles, mais il avait travaillé si dur pour avoir ce corps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction quand il posait les yeux dessus.

Bien sûr, il ne niait pas que ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux lui apportaient une certaine fierté, mais il ne perdait pas de vue que ces formes, ils les avaient obtenues à force de longues séances de sport et des entraînements de hockey réguliers.

Si Cid arrivait à garder son niveau de jeu et que son équipe se plaçait bien pour le championnat inter-lycée, Kaztroy lui avait assuré qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir des offres de bourses de la part des universités de la région. Le jeune homme était loin de mener une existence aussi aisée que ses amis Caius ou Fang. Ses parents n'étaient ni avocats, ni maires. Juste un couple de fonctionnaires, certes très aimants, mais qui n'avaient pas de quoi offrir à leur fils de longues études dans une bonne université.

Cid aimait le hockey, mais il n'avait aucune envie de devenir joueur professionnel. Trop de contraintes, trop de risques, et surtout une carrière brève qui avait des chances de lui bousiller les articulations avant l'heure. Non, Cid s'imaginait plutôt en entraîneur ou pourquoi pas en agent sportif. Quoiqu'il décide en tout cas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher ses efforts. Son avenir dépendait de ses performances de jeu.

Le jeune capitaine fourra sa serviette et son t-shirt dans son sac de sport avant d'enfiler sa chemise et son jean. Il joua un instant avec les muscles de son épaule et se sentit immensément soulagé de ne sentir aucune douleur poindre. Il avait eu vraiment peur de s'être fait mal lors du premier match de la saison. Un déchirement ou une élongation l'aurait immanquablement mis hors compétition, ruinant ses chances de devenir boursier.

Cid jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule dans un mouvement élégant puis quitta les vestiaires. Il était toujours le dernier à sortir des entraînements, sans doute parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à se doucher. Il ne comprenait pas comment certains de ses camarades de classe arrivaient à supporter leur propre odeur. Enfin tous n'étaient pas comme ça. Rygdea entre autre partageait parfaitement son avis mais passait en revanche beaucoup moins de temps sous le jet d'eau que Cid.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose, et quitta le lycée. Il traversa quelques rues et se dirigea vers le centre de Nautilus où s'étaient réunis ses amis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Cid pour les retrouver. Assis sur la terrasse du _Fantasy_ , Caius, Fang et Vanille profitaient du bref rayon de soleil qui était apparu dans la journée. Les températures à Nautilus ne descendaient jamais bien bas, et même en plein hiver, il était rare qu'elles aillent en-dessous de zéro. En réalité, Cid ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la ville enneigée.  
De même en été, les températures n'atteignaient que rarement les trente degrés, se contentant en général d'osciller autour de vingt-cinq.

Ce genre de climat lui convenait parfaitement. Sportif dans l'âme, Cid ne supportait pas qu'il fasse trop froid ou trop chaud pour qu'il profite de ses footings quotidiens.

Le jeune capitaine répondit au signe de main enthousiaste de Vanille qui l'avait aperçu avant d'aller à l'intérieur commander une boisson. Au contraire de ses amis, Cid ne buvait que très peu d'alcool. Il faisait au contraire tout pour garder un régime sain. Il demanda donc un thé vert à la vieille gérante qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Quand il eut sa tasse en main et qu'il eut réglé sa consommation, il rejoignit ses amis dehors. Vanille se décala légèrement pour lui permettre de s'asseoir entre elle et Caius, et il l'en remercia d'un sourire.

\- Je trouve ça tellement classe un mec en chemise qui boit du thé, s'émerveilla la petite rouquine.

Cid leva sa tasse dans la direction de la jeune fille dans une mimique de toast avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres et d'en boire une gorgée. Caius en profita pour leur décrocher un regard espiègle avant de croiser les bras, faussement vexé.

\- Et un mec en blouson en cuir qui boit une bière, c'est pas classe peut-être ? demanda-t-il.

Sa déclaration jalouse provoqua quelques rires et il n'en fallut pas plus à Vanille pour qu'elle l'abreuve de compliments :

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus désirable de nous tous. Je me demande encore comment tu arrives à marcher dans la rue sans que toutes les filles ne se traînent à tes pieds en te suppliant de les épouser.

Caius eut un sourire goguenard et répondit :

\- Ça va n'en fait pas trop, ça va finir par sonner faux !

Cid joignit son rire à celui des autres, se demandant une fois de plus comment ils avaient fait pour se trouver, tous les quatre. Ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire et avaient tout vécu ensemble, grandissant comme ces arbres qui s'emmêlent les uns aux autres pour pousser.

Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun.

Si auparavant Cid et Caius partageaient le même amour du hockey, ce n'était plus le cas, et Caius préférait désormais se passionner pour la moto, dont il ne cessait de parler.

Quant à Fang et Vanille, Cid supposait qu'elles partageaient des trucs de filles -quoique cela puisse être d'ailleurs-, mais leur personnalités étaient radicalement opposées. La rouquine était adorable avec tout le monde, ouverte, serviable et émotive. Fang au contraire se montrait souvent froide au premier abord, voire inaccessible. Elle était toujours entourée d'admirateurs, mais Cid savait qu'elle ne comptait ses véritables amis que sur les doigts d'une main.

Et pourtant, tous les quatre partageaient tellement de souvenirs, de phrases bien à eux et de moments que Cid ne pouvait qu'espérer que leur amitié tiendrait en dépit du temps et de l'éloignement qu'ils allaient immanquablement subir l'an prochain.

\- ... Force de passer autant de temps avec elle, disait Vanille.

Cid comprit que la discussion avait continué et qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas savoir de quoi ses amis étaient en train de parler. Il reporta donc son attention sur Fang qui répondait :

\- Non, en fait, il s'avère que Lightning a beaucoup plus d'humour que ce qu'on pourrait croire, affirma-t-elle.

Le jeune capitaine se redressa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise, soudain bien plus attentif.

\- Comment avance votre projet ? demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.

Fang haussa les épaules, mais elle paraissait clairement satisfaite de leur travail :

\- Plutôt bien. Le seul petit bémol c'est qu'on va devoir passer plusieurs après-midi à la maison de retraite pendant les vacances pour poncer le mur. Paye tes vacances de Noël, grogna-t-elle.

L'implication de Fang pour ce projet avait beaucoup étonné ses amis au début de l'année, mais en y réfléchissant bien, Cid n'était pas si surpris que ça. Derrière ses airs de reine du lycée implacable, Fang avait un grand cœur, et les pensionnaires de la maison de retraite avaient visiblement réussi à atteindre sa sensibilité pourtant bien gardée.  
Bien sûr, Fang faisait tout pour camoufler son intérêt, ne cessant de les appeler "les vieux" ou encore "les croulants" et de faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être tombée avec Farron, marmonna Caius, moi je me tape Snow, et cet abruti passe plus de temps à me parler de son bonnet qu'à s'occuper de notre projet.

\- Y en a qui ont plus de chance que d'autres, répondit la brune avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention :

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide avec Claire, commença Cid, je peux venir vous donner un coup de main.

Sa proposition lui valut un coup d'œil suspicieux de la part de Fang ainsi qu'un clin d'œil complice de Caius. L'intérêt qu'il portait à Claire n'était un secret pour personne, et même s'il craignait de vexer Fang en s'intéressant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, il était convaincu qu'elle saurait mettre de coté sa possessivité.

\- Oui, on peut venir t'aider si tu veux ! ajouta Vanille, ça pourrait même être marrant !

Fang poussa un soupir résigné :

\- Vous seriez capable de mettre mon mur en miettes ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua la rouquine en agitant sa cuillère dans tous les sens pour appuyer ses propos. Je suis la meilleure quand il s'agit de poncer !

\- Sais-tu seulement ce que ça veut dire ? ricana Caius.

Vanille mit ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air outré.

\- Evidemment que je sais !

Elle s'immobilisa une seconde avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent et qu'une mine déconfite ne se peigne sur son visage.

\- Non je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard de détresse à ses amis, cherchant un soutien, mais ne trouva que des sourires taquins ou des mines faussement désespérées.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ?


	11. Chapter 10

Lightning tourna et retourna sa cuillère dans sa soupe sans en avaler une cuillerée. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. En réalité cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait mal à la tête et qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse.

Claire n'était pas du genre à tomber malade facilement. Au contraire, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu que quelques angines. Même pas la varicelle.  
Sans parler du fait que ses parents faisaient partie de ces parents qui considéraient que tant que leur enfant était capable de se trainer devant la télé, alors c'était qu'il était capable de suivre un cours. Aux yeux de Lightning, cela relevait d'ailleurs presque de la maltraitance.

\- Tout va bien Claire ?

La blonde releva la tête pour croiser le regard légèrement inquiet de sa mère. Elle se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et se força à avaler un peu de soupe pour faire bonne figure avant de répondre :

\- Oui ça va.

Son père leva les yeux de son assiette pour l'observer à son tour, et bientôt, la jeune femme se retrouva la cible de trois regards inquisiteurs.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle, déclara Serah en lui touchant la joue du bout de l'index.

Lightning se recula avant de croiser les bras, elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et ça avait tendance à la rendre irritable.

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, affirma-t-elle.

Elle prit son bol et en bu rapidement le contenu puis se leva :

\- Je vais prendre un truc et aller me coucher, ça ira mieux demain.

Sans attendre la réponse de ses parents -de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu lui dire ?- elle alla déposer ses couverts et son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle puis se dirigea vers sa chambre non sans adresser un ultime "Bonne nuit" au reste de sa famille.

Claire ferma la porte derrière elle et alla directement s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, et heureusement, il ne leur restait qu'une petite semaine de cours avant les vacances. Disley n'avait pas menti, les professeurs avaient radicalement augmenté le niveau de leurs cours afin de les préparer aux examens.

En dehors du projet qu'elle devait mener avec Fang, elle devait bien entendu suivre en cours, travailler ses notes et rédiger des fiches, sans oublier de faire les innombrables exercices que leur imposait La Momie qu'ils avaient TOUS LES JOURS DE LA SEMAINE, et qui leur donnait à chaque fois un travail à réaliser pour le lendemain.  
Lightning estimait qu'il s'agissait purement et simplement de sadisme.

Sans parler qu'en plus de ses études, Claire devait également gérer ses sentiments de plus en plus compliqués et obscurs, essayer de démêler les réactions de son corps quand elle était proche de la reine du lycée et réfléchir à un moyen d'éconduire le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey.

Elle n'arrivait cependant qu'à observer avec impuissance l'espèce de triangle amoureux débile qui s'installait progressivement entre Fang, Cid et elle-même.

Pour ne rien louper, la jeune femme supportait aussi à longueur de journée les déboires de Serah et Hope, tous deux devenus complètement gagas depuis qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un, ainsi que les coups d'œil répétés et maussades que lui lançait Snow.

Franchement, Claire détestait être en terminale. Sa vie était beaucoup moins compliquée l'an dernier.

La blonde se releva pour aller préparer son sac de cours du lendemain, mais son mal de crâne la prit au dépourvu et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Décidant qu'elle s'occuperait de tout ça le lendemain matin, elle préféra éteindre la lumière et se glisser sous sa couette, quand bien même il n'était pas encore neuf heures du soir.

Elle espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil suffirait à la remettre sur pied.

.

Fang tripota nerveusement son téléphone. La sonnerie venait de retentir, marquant enfin le début des vacances de Noël.

La brune ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle attendait ce moment avec autant d'impatience avant de sentir une bouffée de joie la traverser.  
Elle soupira et rangea son portable dans son sac avant de suivre le mouvement des lycéens qui se précipitaient hors de la classe.

Snow fut le premier dans le couloir. Il lança ses bras en l'air en poussant un rugissement d'allégresse et fut bientôt rejoint par le reste des membres de la bande des Nora qui étaient également dans les premiers à sortir de leurs salles respectives. Tout le groupe ne tarda pas à sauter dans tous les sens dans le couloir, hurlant des "Joyeux Noël !" à tout va et se donnant de grandes claques dans le dos. Leur bonne humeur était éclatante et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'air se remplisse d'une électricité contagieuse qui gagna peu à peu tous les élèves. Même la reine du lycée éprouva soudain le besoin d'exprimer son enthousiasme.

Elle eut très vite l'occasion de le faire. Vanille lui sauta littéralement sur le dos, se suspendant à son cou en riant.

\- C'est les vacances ! cria la rouquine dans l'oreille de son amie.

La brune grimaça légèrement devant l'agression acoustique mais se mit à sourire furieusement. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos pour soutenir Vanille et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, les entraînant dans une parodie de danse qui les fit rire toutes les deux. Elles manquèrent au passage de renverser quelques étudiants, mais ceux-ci s'écartaient bien vite en voyant arriver sur eux la toupie qu'elles formaient. La rouquine se laissa finalement tomber au sol puis se mit à sautiller sur place :

\- Oh Fang c'est tellement bien ! C'est NOËL ! On va avoir des cadeaux, on va manger comme des gros, on va pouvoir se voir ailleurs que dans ce lycée moisi, et puis on pourra DORMIR !

Vanille écarta les bras et tourna en équilibre sur un pied, comme une danseuse étoile.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'être en vacances ! s'écria-t-elle.

Fang retint un rire amusé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que c'est chaque fois encore mieux ! répliqua la petite rousse.

Caius arriva sur ces entrefaites et il ne se passa pas une seconde avant qu'il n'attrape Vanille par la taille pour la soulever dans ses bras.

\- C'est les vacances !

Vanille poussa un cri de joie, visiblement ravie d'être ainsi remuée et répéta :

\- Oui c'est les VACANCES !

L'exclamation de la rouquine se répercuta le long du couloir, couvrant brièvement le bruit ambiant.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leur petit groupe soit une fois de plus au centre de l'attention de tout le monde. Cid, qui jusque là était resté à l'écart, en profita pour glisser un bras autour des épaules de Fang et pour lui murmurer :

\- On va fêter ça ?

La brune lui adressa un sourire complice.

\- Evidemment, on s'invite chez Caius ce soir.

\- Evidemment, répéta le jeune homme.

Il libéra Fang pour se diriger vers Vanille que Caius venait juste de relâcher afin de la soulever à son tour. La rouquine était un peu comme leur petite soeur à tous les trois, et elle adorait être ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs.

La reine du lycée observa ses amis un moment, puis reprit son portable et le serra entre ses doigts. Une chose l'empêchait d'être parfaitement heureuse à l'instant, et cette chose, c'était l'absence d'une certaine lycéenne aux cheveux roses.

Lightning n'était pas venue en cours de toute la semaine. Fang avait finit par apprendre grâce à Vanille -qui elle-même le savait de Yuffie qui le tenait de Serah- que la blonde avait attrapé la grippe et qu'elle était clouée au lit avec 39 de fièvre. La brune se mordit les lèvres avant de se décider. Elle déverrouilla l'écran de son téléphone et composa un rapide message, le relut, et se résolut à l'envoyer.

Une fois l'accusé de réception reçu, elle s'en sentit soulagée. Mettant cela de côté, elle remit son portable dans son sac et se dirigea vers ses trois complices de toujours qui s'éloignaient déjà en direction de l'escalier, refusant de passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir fêter la fin des cours comme il se devait, sans qu'aucune pensée importune ne vienne plus la déranger, et surtout pas le souvenir de deux yeux d'un bleu céruléen.

.

Lorsque Lightning ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir. Elle profita encore un moment de la chaleur de son lit, sans bouger, puis elle se tourna sur le dos. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son plafond où son réveil projetait l'heure. Il n'était que 7h et demi. La blonde poussa un petit soupir puis rejeta ses couvertures.

Elle en avait assez d'être allongée. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était malade, et elle commençait enfin à guérir. Claire ne l'avait pas vue venir. Elle s'était retrouvée littéralement foudroyée par la grippe, et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était ses parents qui avaient insisté pour qu'elle ne quitte pas leur maison.

Pour l'heure, sa fièvre était enfin tombée, et elle se sentait beaucoup plus en forme que les cinq derniers jours. La blonde s'étira et eut un sourire en ne sentant pas ses muscles protester. Elle avait eu des courbatures jusqu'à la veille, et son médecin lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait là d'un symptôme courant de la grippe.

Lightning attrapa de quoi s'habiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle posa ses affaires sur un meuble et jeta un œil sur le miroir. Ces cernes s'étaient atténuées et ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. Même si son reflet gardait un aspect fatigué, elle allait indiscutablement mieux.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et enleva ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous la douche. Elle resta un long moment sous le jet brûlant, comme si l'eau allait laver les dernières traces de sa maladie.

Il était 8h passées lorsque Claire sortit de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux toujours humides lui tombaient devant les yeux et mouillaient doucement son haut. Elle regagna sa chambre en rejetant ses mèches roses vers l'arrière, et alla ouvrir ses volets, laissant le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les nuages qui couvraient le ciel se déverser dans la pièce. La blonde balaya la chambre du regard puis fit quelques pas en direction de son lit. Elle attrapa les draps à pleines mains et les arracha du matelas d'un geste sec. Elle fit de même avec sa housse de couette et ses taies d'oreiller, puis s'empara du tas de linge qu'elle soutint avec ses deux mains, la forçant à pousser sa porte avec le pied pour l'ouvrir.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle marcha en direction de la machine à laver.

Il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle se prenne une porte dans la figure.

Elle ne dut qu'à un réflexe inattendu de se décaler sur la droite juste au bon moment. Serah passa dans le couloir avec sa tête des samedis matin, et elle se figea en voyant sa soeur aînée trimbalant une pile de draps.

La jeune fille jeta un œil incrédule à sa montre et croisa les bras d'un air navré lorsqu'elle eut vu l'heure.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire un déménagement ? demanda-t-elle.

Lightning poussa un grognement et ignora sa cadette en reprenant son chemin. Elle pouvait encore changer ses draps si elle le voulait non ? De quoi se mêlait sa soeur ?  
Elle fourra son linge dans la machine à laver, et lança un programme rapide avant de se retourner et d'aller vers la cuisine.

Serah était déjà là. La cadette Farron sortit deux tasses d'un placard et entreprit de les remplir d'un mélange de lait et de chocolat en poudre. Claire la laissa faire et alla s'asseoir autour de la table. Serah en profita pour lui couler un regard tandis qu'elle mettait ses préparations à chauffer.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien, confirma Claire.

La jeune fille s'installa en face de son aînée et croisa les jambes en tailleur sur sa chaise.

\- Noël m'invite à passer un week-end avec sa famille dans les montagnes, déclara-t-elle.

Lightning haussa un sourcil en captant la nervosité dans la voix de sa soeur.

\- Et ? demanda-t-elle.

Serah lui lança un regard hésitant et se pencha au-dessus de la table avant de chuchoter :

\- Et s'il veut ... Tu sais ?

Claire ne comprit pas immédiatement le sous-entendu, mais lorsqu'elle l'assimila, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Non ... Serah n'était quand même pas en train de lui demander son avis à propos du fait de coucher avec un type qu'elle fréquentait depuis seulement deux mois ?

A en croire l'air qu'affichait sa soeur, si.

Lightning hésita un moment entre envoyer paître sa sœur en lui hurlant qu'elle ne voulait rien en savoir, ou lui envoyer un regard assassin avant d'aller assassiner le prince charmant au sens propre du terme.  
Mais devant le visage véritablement inquiet de Serah, elle serra la mâchoire et se retint.

Elle réfléchit une seconde, cherchant quelque chose à dire, et articula finalement :

\- Ne fais rien que tu ne veux pas faire.

C'était la réponse la plus sobre qu'elle avait en stock, mais cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Serah, qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, justement.

La déclaration de sa cadette fit son chemin dans le cerveau de Claire, et finit par trouver un écho. La blonde avala sa salive pendant que les visages de Cid et Fang s'imposaient à elle.

Voyant que son aînée s'était perdue dans ses pensées, et interprétant son silence comme la preuve qu'elle allait bientôt perdre son calme, Serah préféra couper court à la conversation en affirmant :

\- Enfin je verrais bien ce que je ressens si le moment vient ... Et puis peut-être que papa et maman ne me laisseront pas y aller.

.

Fang du se faire violence pour ouvrir les paupières. Elle tâtonna un instant autour d'elle à la recherche de son téléphone, mais ne trouva rien. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et elle ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une lumière probablement émise par un appareil en veille.

Elle se redressa légèrement sur le coude et un haut-le-coeur la prit. Fang avala sa salive et sentit que sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et lorsque sa vision fut plus nette, elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître le bureau du père de Caius dans lequel se trouvait un canapé dépliable qu'elle avait déjà utilisé à plusieurs reprises.

La brune se rallongea en posant un bras sur ses yeux. Elle avait encore abusé de l'alcool la veille. Tout son corps la rappelait maintenant à l'ordre. Elle essaya de discipliner ses pensées et de rejouer sa soirée.

Cid, Caius, Vanille et elle s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre pour fêter les vacances. Ça, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ils étaient d'abord allés au _Fantasy_ , boire quelques bières (et du thé, comme toujours pour le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey) puis chez Caius lorsque le soleil avait disparu derrière les immeubles de la ville.

L'aîné de la troupe avait la maison pour lui car son père était en "déplacement", autrement dit, dans l'une de ses garçonnières, et que sa petite sœur était de sortie avec l'une de ses amies.

Caius en avait donc profité pour descendre dans la cave privée de son géniteur et en avait ramené une bouteille d'un excellent millésime -du moins selon lui- avant de la déboucher d'un geste savant et de leur servir à chacun une dose de vin dans l'un de ces grands verres à pied que Fang n'avait encore jamais utilisé.

Des quatre, Caius était le seul à peu près familier avec ce genre de boisson. Fang, elle, n'appréciait pas spécialement le vin, mais elle avait du avouer que celui que leur avait ramené le jeune homme était particulièrement bon. Un vin blanc liquoreux qui les avait vite réchauffés. La bouteille avait été finie, bientôt suivie d'une deuxième, peut-être même d'une troisième, et pour une fois, même Cid n'avait pas rechigner à se resservir.

Fang sentit un mal de crâne lui tenailler les tempes et elle grimaça. De toute évidence, le vin lui faisait un très mauvais effet. Il lui en fallait d'habitude beaucoup plus pour se retrouver dans un état pareil.

Reprenant le fil de ses souvenirs, la jeune femme se rappela que Vanille s'était endormie à même le canapé, encore toute habillée, et qu'il avait été décidé qu'elle finirait la nuit ici-même. Caius était également allé se coucher vers 2h du matin, très vite suivi par Cid et Fang.

La brune se souvint avoir eu du mal à aller seule jusqu'à l'étage où l'attendait le canapé déplié. C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey qui l'avait aidée à grimper les escaliers, reproduisant ainsi sans le savoir les gestes de Lightning quelques mois plus tôt.

Fang se figea, prise d'un doute tandis que les dernières réminiscences lui parvenaient enfin. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle prêta attention aux sons qui l'entouraient. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour distinguer le bruit caractéristique d'une respiration à sa droite.

La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté et sentit la chaleur de Cid à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle tendit le bras et alla effleurer le torse nu de son ami. Elle-même n'avait qu'un grand t-shirt sur elle. Le t-shirt de Cid, se souvint-elle.

Fang et lui avaient donc passé la nuit ensemble. La brune eut un sourire et alla se placer contre la poitrine de son amant de la veille, en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule et en passant sa jambe par-dessus celles du jeune homme. Cid émit un grognement et referma ses bras autour de Fang sans pour autant émerger complètement de sa léthargie post-soirée.

Contrairement à la reine du lycée, Cid supportait assez mal l'alcool et ses réveils étaient toujours difficiles. Fang referma les yeux. L'une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était se blottir dans ce genre d'étreintes. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute bien sûr, plutôt mourir que d'être prise pour l'une de ces gamines remplies d'hormones et en manque d'affection, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer le contact de la peau chaude de Cid contre la sienne.

Apparemment, le jeune homme ne tenait pas assez à Claire pour se priver d'une nuit en sa compagnie, pensa Fang. Cette pensé lui tira un sourire suffisant, même si en étant parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, la brune devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas joué fair-play.  
Elle se rappelait l'avoir embrassé fougueusement aussitôt qu'ils avaient franchi la porte du bureau. Le garçon avait effectivement tenté de la repousser, mais sans beaucoup de conviction, et il avait suffit qu'elle passe sa langue juste comme il l'appréciait; à la frontière entre son cou et son oreille pour qu'il craque.

Il craquait à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois elle en éprouvait une immense satisfaction.

Même si aujourd'hui sa satisfaction se teintait d'amertume, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

.

"J'espère que tu vas mieux, on se tient au courant pour le projet. Bisou"

Claire en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Elle n'avait pas regardé son téléphone depuis plus de deux jours, et le pauvre était tombé pile entre le mur et la table de nuit de la jeune femme, lui coupant toute envie de faire l'effort d'aller le chercher.

Claire venait juste de le récupérer et avait du le brancher immédiatement car la batterie de l'appareil était complètement à plat. Elle en avait profité pour répondre à Hope qui lui avait envoyé plusieurs SMS avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait également un message de la reine du lycée en personne.

"J'espère que tu vas mieux, on se tient au courant pour le projet. Bisou"

Lightning le relut encore une fois, et dut se retenir de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée. Il y avait tellement de choses qui clochaient dans ce texte !

D'abord le : "J'espère que tu vas mieux". Cela impliquait que Fang savait qu'elle était malade. Soit elle l'avait deviné -ce qui n'était certes pas très compliqué-, soit elle avait demandé, mais dans les deux cas, ça signifiait que la brune s'en était inquiétée.

Ensuite, rien n'obligeait Fang à lui dire qu'elle se préoccupait d'elle. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait, ajoutant même qu'elle lui souhaitait de guérir. C'était gentil. Inhabituellement et incompréhensiblement gentil.

Et que dire du "bisou" ?  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce "bisou" ? C'était quoi cette connerie encore ? Depuis quand lui envoyait-on des "bisou" ? Avait-elle une tête de "bisou" ?

Un "bisou" de la part de Fang qui plus est ?

Lighting aurait trouvé ça moins bizarre que Disley se mette soudain à porter des robes.

Et ce qui énervait le plus Claire dans cette histoire, c'était que ce message lui avait fait plaisir. Que Fang lui prête de l'attention lui faisait plaisir, qu'elle prenne le temps de lui envoyer un SMS lui faisait plaisir et qu'elle lui dise "bisou" lui faisait plaisir.

C'était affligeant. Et c'était entièrement de la faute de la reine du lycée.  
Depuis que Fang l'avait embrassée à la soirée de Vanille, Claire ne comprenait plus ses sentiments, ni ses désirs. Fang l'attirait. Elle lui plaisait.

La blonde en venait à chercher sa présence et à la regarder comme elle était sensée regarder un garçon. Et c'était bien là le problème ! Fang n'était pas un garçon ! Bien au contraire !

En fait non, en y réfléchissant bien que Fang soit une fille ou un garçon, ce n'était pas ça le problème, s'aperçut Claire. Elle aurait pu s'accommoder de ce léger détail. Le problème était que Fang était Fang. Une peste bipolaire qui pouvait aussi bien se montrer imbuvable qu'avenante et qui semblait avoir pour but ultime de la rendre chèvre.

Lightning serra les dents. Elle avait envie d'envoyer balader la brune et sa prévenance. De quel droit se permettait-elle de mettre un tel bazar dans sa vie ? Si Fang l'avait laissée tranquille, alors tout serait comme avant et elle n'aurait aucun problème !

Fang avait fait d'elle une homosexuelle masochiste.

Et Claire la détestait pour ça. Et elle se détestait de l'apprécier quand même. Et elle détestait Cid de ne pas l'attirer assez pour mettre un terme à ses interrogations. Et elle détestait le monde parce qu'il était si compliqué.

Claire écrivit donc "va te faire foutre", déterminée à l'expédier.

Son cerveau sembla cependant en décider autrement, et une succession d'instants pendant lesquels Fang avait laissé tombé son masque de reine lui revinrent en mémoire, retenant son doigt au-dessus de la touche "envoyer".

Fang était un être humain.

Elle était pleine de défauts, aucun doute là-dessus, mais la brune restait une personne, une personne qui semblait se préoccuper d'elle.

Claire prit le temps de respirer profondément et de considérer la chose. Elle fut bien forcée de convenir que "va te faire foutre" n'était pas la meilleure réponse à envoyer à "j'espère que tu vas mieux". Encore moins maintenant que Fang commençait à se montrer agréable.

Elle réfléchit un instant, et le brusque accès de colère qui s'était emparé d'elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. La laissant une fois de plus en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

Lightning soupira donc et effaça les quelques mots qu'elle avait écrit avant de taper un autre message.

"Merci, on se voit lundi comme prévu ?"

Claire hésita un instant en triturant son téléphone, puis lâcha un juron sonore et ajouta "bisou" puis se dépêcha d'expédier son message avant de regretter et de revenir à sa phrase initiale.

Elle était ... Pathétique.

 **Aaah si vous saviez comme j'ai ri toute seule devant mon ordinateur en écrivant la scène du "bisou" ... Oui je suis comme ça : je m'auto fais rire ... Ca va pas la peine de me juger !**

 **Bref à la prochaine**

 **Z'**


	12. Chapter 11

**La suite owi !**

Il était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi lorsque Caius et Fang quittèrent la maison dans un vrombissement de moteur.

Vanille était partie à l'aurore et leur avait envoyé un message plus tard dans la matinée pour leur dire qu'elle avait dû rentrer chez elle en catastrophe : ses parents lui ayant annoncé leur retour plus tôt que prévu.

Elle avait joint son sms d'une photo d'elle-même devant le miroir, armée de maquillage, en train de faire disparaître les traces de la veille qui restaient sur son visage, suivie d'une photo du salon de sa maison, où régnait un bazar monstrueux. Les deux clichés avaient beaucoup amusé ses amis.  
Cid était parti le deuxième, annonçant qu'il devait rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe de hockey afin de mettre au point un programme d'entrainement intensif pour les vacances en vu des prochains matchs de la coupe inter-lycées.

Avant de franchir la porte, il avait lancé un clin d'oeil à Fang, mais la brune n'était plus tout à fait sûre de comprendre le message qui s'y cachait.

Restés tous les deux, Caius et elle avaient somnambulé encore un moment, avachis dans le canapé à regarder des dessins animés pour enfants.

Fang n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Sa mère était là, pour une fois, mais elle ne voulait pas la voir, éprouvant sans l'avouer une certaine satisfaction à se venger ainsi de ses absences répétés.

Yeul était rentrée pour midi, et le père de Caius était arrivé un peu plus tard. Il ne semblait pas bien plus frais que son fils, et la brune aurait parié qu'il avait fait une soirée tout à fait similaire à la leur, mais en plus onéreuse.

Ils avaient mangé tous les quatre ensemble, échangeant quelques mondanités, et c'était Yeul, la plus en forme de tous, qui avait alimenté la conversation, parlant d'un ami à elle qu'elle voyait de temps en temps et qui l'avait invitée au cinéma.

Comme tout bon grand frère, Caius avait grincé des dents et soutenu que le garçon en question avait intérêt à garder des distances respectables avec elle.

Yeul s'était contentée de sourire d'un air énigmatique, et Fang lui avait adressé un regard entendu. Entre femmes, elles se comprenaient.

La jeune fille avait trois ans de moins de Fang, et elles n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, au contraire, Yeul n'étant que "la petite sœur de Caius".  
Elle l'avait vue grandir et avait du mal à la voir autrement que comme l'enfant qui les suivaient partout quelques années auparavant.  
Mais Fang l'appréciait malgré tout, et elle savait reconnaître la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans le regard de sa cadette. Yeul était bien capable de reprendre la couronne lorsque Fang quitterait son royaume qu'était le lycée.

Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Caius avait emmené la brune vers son garage où il bricolait une vieille moto. Il lui avait montré son travail, non sans fierté, lui présentant dans un jargon étrange le contenu du moteur, lui expliquant qu'il avait lui-même changé les bougies ainsi que les suspensions, et réparé l'embrayage.

Même si Fang n'avait pas tout compris, elle était sûre d'une chose : Caius s'éclatait.

Elle lui avait donc demandé s'il était possible qu'ils aillent faire un tour avec son trésor.

Caius n'avait pas le permis, aussi, elle s'était attendue à un refus, mais à son grand étonnement, le jeune homme lui avait décroché un sourire carnassier avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de la remise.

Intriguée, Fang l'avait observé disparaître derrière une étagère et l'avait entendu fouiller un instant. Le jeune homme avait fini par revenir vers elle, tenant un casque dans chaque main.  
La brune avait été ravie. Elle avait enfilé le casque vert à motifs noirs que lui avait confié Caius, et le jeune homme l'avait aidée à l'ajuster pour qu'il lui encercle correctement la tête.  
Il lui avait également prêté un de ses blousons en cuir épais qui étaient sensé la protéger en cas de chute et lui tenir chaud. Celui-ci était bien entendu beaucoup trop grand, mais Fang s'en fichait éperdument, bien trop impatiente pour se préoccuper de détails comme la sécurité.

Caius quant à lui avait compléter sa tenue avec des bottes et des gants de motard.

Il s'était ensuite installé sur son bolide en le démarrant amoureusement.

Fang avait grimpé derrière lui, et Caius avait pris le temps de lui donner quelques conseils, lui affirmant par exemple qu'elle ne devait pas tenter d'aller à l'encontre des mouvements du véhicule ou qu'elle devait bien s'accrocher, sans toutefois coller son casque au sien.

La reine du lycée l'avait laissé faire avec amusement.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle montait sur un deux roues, mais donner ces explications avait semblé faire tellement plaisir à son ami, qu'elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

.

Caius fit rugir le moteur, et la moto commença à avancer à allure réduite. Il fit tranquillement sortir le véhicule de l'enceinte de la maison. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le grand portail qui délimitait la propriété de Caius, Fang glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et s'y accrocha fermement.

Elle entendit Caius rire dans son casque et il accéléra brusquement en atteignant la route. Ils traversèrent leur quartier rapidement, passant devant la maison de la brune, puis ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers une rue qui s'éloignait de Nautilus.

Le jeune homme accéléra encore, et l'air froid de l'hiver les frappa de plein fouet. Fang en eut un frisson, et elle déplaça ses doigts sur le corps de Caius à la recherche des poches de son blouson. Lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle y glissa immédiatement les mains afin de les protéger du vent, n'ayant pas de gants.

Ils roulèrent à vive allure pendant une dizaine de minutes, quittant l'enceinte de la ville pour s'engager sur une route presque déserte. Fang garda sa poitrine plaquée contre le dos large de son ami pour se protéger au mieux de l'air glacé, et elle se félicita d'avoir les cheveux assez courts pour ne pas dépasser de son casque, lui évitant ainsi de les emmêler.

Ils traversèrent un carrefour puis bifurquèrent vers la gauche dans un petit chemin en terre. Caius savait visiblement où il allait, car ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur une sorte de terrain vague. Fang sentit un sourire incontrôlable lui étirer les lèvres.

L'ivresse de la vitesse lui montait à la tête, libérant de grosses doses d'adrénaline dans son sang. Caius semblait ressentir la même chose, et il fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain en allant de plus en plus vite. La moto hurlait à chaque changement de vitesse, et les pneus crissaient sur le sol caillouteux. Sentir la moto se pencher dans les virages, sentir le sol se rapprocher brièvement avant de s'éloigner ... Tout cela était grisant.

Caius finit cependant par ralentir et s'arrêta près des vestiges d'une clôture dont il ne restait que deux piquets et une barre transversale tordue.

Il coupa le moteur et enleva son casque puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux dans le bon sens.

Avec un peu de musique il aurait été parfait pour tourner dans une pub de l'Oréal.

Gardant cette pensée pour elle, Fang releva la visière en plastique de son casque.

\- Wow, c'était trop cool ! déclara-t-elle.

Les yeux brillants de joie, Caius se tourna légèrement pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu as envie d'essayer ?

La demande était aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, mais la réponse de Fang fut immédiate :

\- Apprends-moi !

Le jeune homme rit devant l'impétuosité de son amie et descendit du véhicule. Fang en profita pour s'avancer sur le siège et prendre sa place aux commandes.

Comme Caius avait mis la béquille en place, elle n'eut pas besoin de poser un pied à terre pour maintenir la moto en équilibre.

\- Alors là, tu as l'embrayage, expliqua Caius en désignant la poignée sur la gauche.

Fang plaça sa main dessus et suivit du regard le doigt de son moniteur improvisé qui lui pointait quelque chose au niveau de son pied.

-Là, c'est pour les vitesses, il faut que tu appuies vers le bas pour enclencher la première, puis que tu le remontes pour passer les autres vitesses, continua-t-il. Et à droite, c'est l'accélérateur. Tu dois essayer de doser l'embrayage et l'accélérateur pour ne pas caler.  
Et ça, c'est pour démarrer le moteur, il faut kicker.

Fang alluma le contact et donna un grand coup sur le kick avec son pied, comme elle avait vu son ami le faire lorsqu'il avait démarré un peu plus tôt, remettant immédiatement le moteur en marche. Une certaine fierté mélangée à de l'excitation s'empara d'elle et la fit sourire.

\- Ok je suis prête ! déclara-t-elle.

Caius éclata de rire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore montré où étaient les freins !

\- Les freins, c'est pour les faibles, soutint Fang avec un air narquois.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel sans perdre sourire amusé et lui montra tout de même où ils se trouvaient.

Il enleva la béquille, laissant Fang soutenir la moto et lui rabattit finalement la visière sur les yeux en reculant de quelques pas pour la laisser démarrer.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, chérie.

Fang ne savait pas si le "chérie" s'adressait à elle ou à la moto, mais elle s'en fichait. Suivant les conseils de son ami, elle enclencha la première vitesse puis tourna l'accélérateur et relâcha l'embrayage. L'engin fit un bond en avant avant de caler.

\- Tu es trop brusque ! déclara Caius.

La reine du lycée lâcha une insulte et redémarra le moteur, loin de s'avouer vaincue. Il lui fallut encore 3 essais sous le regard hilare du jeune homme avant d'arriver à quelque chose.

La moto émit quelques protestations mais finit par avancer. Surprise, Fang manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre. Elle tourna par réflexe l'accélérateur, et l'engin prit de la vitesse, lui permettant de se rétablir. Derrière elle, Caius applaudit.

La brune fit le tour du terrain vague, cherchant à s'habituer à la sensation, le même sourire incontrôlable que tout à l'heure plaqué sur son visage.

Elle tenta d'accélérer, oubliant de changer de vitesse, et le moteur émit des vrombissements de protestation.  
C'était merveilleux.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant Caius, sa décision était prise.

\- Je veux une moto, décida-t-elle.

...

Lightning leva le grattoir au niveau de ses yeux et l'observa d'un air septique.

\- Et je suis sensée faire quoi avec ça rappelle moi ?

Fang lui désigna les murs en souriant :

\- Il faut gratter toute la surface pour la rendre bien lisse.

La blonde balaya la pièce du regard et sentit le désespoir la gagner. Vu la taille de son outil, c'était comme tenter de couper un arbre avec du pain de mie.

Elles allaient en avoir pour des heures. Si ce n'est des jours. Si ce n'est des mois.  
Peut-être pouvait-elle se faire dispenser en prétendant être toujours malade finalement ?

A ses côtés, la reine du lycée ne paraissait pas du tout démontée par la masse de travail qui les attendaient.

\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être nettoyer tous les murs plutôt que seulement celui qu'on va utiliser, ajouta-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Claire leva des yeux ronds sur la jeune femme.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais oui, pourquoi Fang voulait-elle leur ajouter du travail ? Etait-elle masochiste elle aussi ?

La brune croisa son regard et éclata de rire.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Farron. Pour les autres murs, pas besoin de gratter vu qu'on ne les peindra pas, il suffit juste de leur redonner une couleur blanche plutôt que cet espèce de jaune dégueulasse qu'ils ont.

Lightning poussa un soupir résigné et sans répondre, se débarrassa de sa veste et de son sac qu'elle alla poser avec les affaires de Fang sur une des tables de la salle.  
La brune avait fouillé dans ses outils de bricolage et avait fini par leur dégoter deux grattoirs de la taille d'une main, qu'elles étaient sur le point de commencer à manier.

Tifa leur avait expliqué qu'elles avaient à peu près deux heures devant elles pour faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Ensuite, les pensionnaires commenceraient à affluer vers le réfectoire pour prendre leur repas du soir, et il fallait que la pièce soit prête à les accueillir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs leur avait également conseillé de revenir plus tôt la prochaine fois afin d'avoir plus de temps, mais aux yeux de Lightning, passer deux heures à gratter, c'était déjà bien assez suffisant pour une journée (voire pour une vie).

Fang fouilla dans son sac et en tira deux carrés de tissus blancs. Elle en donna un à Lightning et garda l'autre dans sa main en le contemplant un moment d'un air dégoûté. C'était la mère de Claire qui leur avait fourni ces masques.  
Elle les avait pris à l'hôpital et avait ordonné qu'elles les portent pendant toute la durée du ponçage. Selon elle, respirer les débris de mur et la poussière risquait d'abîmer leurs poumons. Elle avait sans doute raison (après tout c'était elle le médecin), mais l'idée de mettre ça sur son visage n'inspirait que moyennement la reine du lycée.

Lightning plaça son masque sur son visage et glissa les attaches derrière ses oreilles avant de relever la tête et de capter le regard de Fang, cherchant son jugement. Celui-ci tarda à venir, et Claire vit plusieurs émotions défiler sur le visage de la jeune femme sans parvenir à toutes les identifier.

\- En fait ça ne te va pas trop mal, finit-elle par déclarer.

Lightning haussa un sourcil. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce que Fang se moque d'elle, pas à un presque compliment. A moins que ce ne soit de l'ironie ?

\- Vraiment ? articula-t-elle derrière son masque.

\- Oui, ça fait très pro. On dirait une vraie chirurgienne.

Fang l'observa de la tête aux pieds, puis un sourire narquois vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Enfin une chirurgienne low-cost quoi.

La reine du lycée soupira et enfila le masque à son tour avant de prendre une pause insolente.

\- Alors, je suis sexy ? demanda-t-elle.

Claire dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Terriblement, répondit-elle.

Et c'était vrai, Fang était sexy, mais avec le visage à moité caché par le carré blanc, elle ressemblait à l'infirmière d'un mauvais film pour adulte. Lightning garda cependant cette pensée pour elle.

\- Allons nous occuper de notre patient docteur Farron, déclara la brune en tenant son grattoir comme elle aurait tenu une seringue.

.

\- J'en peux plus.

La motivation de Fang avait tenu pendant environ une heure.

Ensuite elle avait repris ses habitudes et n'avait cessé de se plaindre.

Aux yeux de Claire, c'était cependant un score plutôt honorable, elle-même avait commencé à râler -mais moins fort, et c'était là la différence- avant même qu'elles n'aient commencé.

Elle pardonnait donc plus aisément à la brune.

Lightning releva le col de sa veste pour qu'il lui couvre la nuque. Elle s'était montrée trop optimiste en choisissant ses vêtements. Et elle avait froid maintenant.

Il était déjà 18h30 et les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient progressivement. Pendant l'hiver, Claire avait l'impression de vivre dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle se levait pour aller en cours, il faisait nuit, lorsqu'elle revenait de cours, il faisait nuit.

Elle trouvait ça déprimant.

La jeune femme se frotta le bras droit, autant pour se réchauffer que pour le détendre. Elle avait mal aux biceps d'avoir tant gratter le mur.  
Claire était finalement plutôt satisfaite de leur travail. Elles avaient avancé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et elles avaient réussi à poncer l'intégralité de la surface du mur. Elles avaient accompli la partie du travail la plus difficile. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à nettoyer les autres murs et elles seraient prêtes.

Fang et elle avaient balayé une bonne épaisseur de débris qui étaient tombés des murs, à la fin de leur séance de nettoyage. Preuve que leurs efforts n'avaient pas été vains.

Une brève discussion avec Tifa leur avait également appris qu'elles avaient l'autorisation de Monsieur Shinra pour réaliser leur fresque, et que les pensionnaires étaient plus qu'enthousiastes à l'idée de passer la journée avec des enfants.

Tout se mettait doucement en place.

Fang et elle s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'arrêt de car, et la brune alla s'appuyer contre la vitre de l'abri bus.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je propose à Vanille, Caius et Cid de venir nous donner un coup de main pour nettoyer les murs la prochaine fois ? demanda la brune.

Claire lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle n'était pas sûre que Fang accepterait un refus, mais le fait qu'elle ait pris la peine de la sonder était déjà un pas en avant. Encore un, songea la blonde.  
Et Lightning pouvait difficilement dire non à des bras supplémentaires.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle donc sobrement.

La jeune femme alla se mettre à côté de Fang en serrant ses mains dans ses poches pour les garder au chaud.

Lorsque son dos entra en contact avec la vitre glacée, elle ne put retenir son frisson. Elle contracta sa mâchoire pour contrôler le claquement de dents qui la guettait et se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pris un plus gros manteau. Ça lui apprendra à être optimiste.

Fang fronça les sourcils et la regarda faire, comme si l'attitude de Claire la contrariait. Elle finit par pousser un profond soupir et déclara :

\- Tu aurais du t'habiller autrement.

\- Non, sans blague ? marmonna Lightning dans un étonnement forcé.

La situation était terriblement ironique aux yeux de Claire. D'habitude c'était Fang qui ne savait pas choisir ses vêtements et qui agissait comme si le temps et la température allaient se plier à sa volonté.

La reine du lycée continua à l'observer un moment puis soupira à nouveau avant de déboutonner son blouson. Elle tendit ensuite la main vers Claire et l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'attirer à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Claire en lui adressant un regard mi-irrité, mi-curieux.

\- Viens là avant d'attraper la mort, répondit simplement Fang.

Lightning se laissa entraîner jusqu'à se retrouver devant la brune, puis la reine du lycée se plaqua contre son dos. Claire sentit tous ses muscles se raidir au contact du corps chaud de Fang.

La jeune femme rabattit ensuite les pans de son blouson sur elles deux et glissa ses doigts dans les poches de Lightning pour lui entourer les mains de ses paumes, reproduisant de manière beaucoup sensuelle et envahissante les gestes de Claire lors du dernier match de hockey.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire ... tenta la blonde d'une voix qui sonnait lointaine et tremblante.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire que tu attrapes la grippe une seconde fois, effectivement, coupa la reine du lycée.

Fang se colla un peu plus à son dos et vint placer son menton au creux de l'épaule de Lightning.

La blonde se tut et déglutit difficilement. La chaleur du corps de Fang ne tarda pas à se propager dans le dos de Claire, la réchauffant aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait un feu de camp placé juste derrière elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa et s'étira da longues secondes.

Cette proximité, les mèches brunes qui lui chatouillaient le cou, ses mains brûlantes autour de siennes, le souffle qui effleurait son visage, _tout_ , était comme une torture.

Lightning sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Elle était si stupide.

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle avait su s'habiller correctement. Voilà qu'elle était coincée contre Fang. Dans les bras de Fang. Sans aucune excuse pour s'en échapper, et sans la moindre envie de le faire.

Elle était finie. Tellement, tellement finie.

Cid ne tenait pas la comparaison, loin de là. Sa douceur et son baiser avaient été agréables, mais il ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

Pas quand le simple contact de la peau de Fang contre la sienne lui envoyait de telles doses d'adrénaline.  
Pas quand Claire mourrait d'envie de se retourner et de toucher les lèvres de la brune des siennes.  
De les goûter à nouveau et de sentir sa langue contre sa bouche.

Son désir était si violent et si effrayant à la fois que Claire eut du mal à rester immobile. Tout son corps, toute sa tête, tout son être lui hurlait de faire quelque chose.

Se retourner, se dégager, s'éloigner, n'importe quoi.

Tout plutôt que de rester plantée là, à sentir la respiration de la reine du lycée caresser la peau de son cou avec une régularité lascinante.

Et pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Malgré la tension de ses muscles, malgré son indécision et malgré l'inconfort dans lequel la plongeait la situation, elle n'arrivait pas à forcer son corps au mouvement.  
Lightning n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer.

Peut-être que les bras de Fang étaient simplement un endroit où elle se plaisait.  
Mais ce n'était pas logique. Comment pouvait-elle être à la fois à l'aise et à mal l'aise ?

Ciel, elle était ridicule.

La brune ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle. Lightning pouvait presque sentir son sourire dans sa nuque. Ce petit sourire suffisant et victorieux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'estimait satisfaite de quelque chose.

Claire détestait ce sourire !

Il représentait à lui seul tout ce pourquoi Fang était insupportable : son égo, son coté calculateur, son égocentrisme, son arrogance ...

La reine du lycée se moquait d'elle. Plus la blonde y réfléchissait, plus ça prenait un sens.

Evidemment que Fang savait qu'elle l'attirait !  
Elle le savait sans doute depuis ce fameux baiser ! C'était une séductrice, une prédatrice, une succube. Lightning avait été manipulée, et était tombée dans le panneau comme une débutante.

Qu'espérait-elle ? Plaire à Fang aussi ? C'était inconcevable. La brune avait plus d'admirateurs et de soupirants que n'importe qui dans le lycée. Ce n'était pas les prétendants, (voire les prétendantes !) qui lui manquaient. Pourquoi Claire l'attirerait-elle plus qu'un autre ?

Et si par hasard, par _hasard_ , Fang s'intéressait à elle, quel avenir auraient-elles ? Aucun ! La brune était une impitoyable briseuse de cœur, prenant sans doute un malin plaisir à écraser ceux qui tombaient amoureux d'elle.  
Pas que Claire soit amoureuse, ça non ! Surement pas ... N'est-ce pas ? Oh et puis comment était-elle sensée le savoir d'abord ? C'était quoi être amoureux ? Elle ne l'avait jamais été ! Comment diable était-elle supposée reconnaître ce genre de sentiments ?

Claire se torturait tant et si bien l'esprit qu'elle mit une seconde à s'apercevoir que Fang se reculait. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, craignant et espérant à la fois que la brune allait initier un rapprochement, mais la jeune femme se contenta de reboutonner son blouson en désignant quelque chose du menton.

Lightning tourna la tête et plissa les yeux devant la lumière des phares qui leur fonçaient dessus.

\- Le bus est là, énonça simplement la brune.

Son attitude était désespérément indifférente, et Claire évita soigneusement de croiser son regard pendant tout le trajet.


End file.
